Star Gate: ZERO
by Mic Mov
Summary: After all this time, after fighting for the sake of his new friends, and easily irrated Master/Girlfriend, Saito still has dreams of "Returning Home", what if, returning home, "was just a step away".
1. Chapter 1

Star Gate SG-1/Familiar of Zero:"The Road Home"

Cheyenne Mountain,

aka S.G.C.:

"You'd said it'd only be two day's Daniel, look at the place, it's up too my eye balls with junk", said a young man, about his mid twenty's,"Yes, yes i know Derick, but right now i have no other place too put them", said the former ascended being, Dr. Daniel Jackson, both of them were in, what used too be the usual meeting room, where Dr. Jackson and his former teammates, SG-1 used too gather and go on missions from, Derick picked up a book and flimflammed through it,"It'd be better with pictures, you know, big pictures", he said sarcastically, holding said book up by single page, Daniel see's this and rush's over,"Hey, careful, that's delicate", Derick just sighs and throws it too him,"Listen Dr. Jackson, when General O'Neil called me, i mean called ME, i was ecstatic".

"Really, funny, Jack said you sounded more like a giddy school girl", he said, still looking through the book,"Yeah, funny, anyway, when i get the call, and was offered a chance like this, who am i too turn it down", Derick sits down in one of the chairs,"How many Lt's, get an opportunity like this,huh?", Daniel closes the book and say's,"If i ask, will you leave my books alone","Funny, but, even though this is only a two week gig, until General Landry comes back, this is my chance too finally climb up the ladder, but, I'm afraid if this keeps up,(he holds up a book), I'm afraid they'll have too add murder too my file, which,(he grows a dark face), looks bad", Daniel see's the look, and puts his book down,"Right, I'll be finding another place too store them, okay".

"Would you", Derick gets up and walks over too the window,"You know something, i don't think I'll ever get tired of watching that", he say's, looking over as another SG team returns through the gate,"Yeah, you say that now,but, well, uh, I'd say something,but, I'm too tired", Daniel say's, yawning,"Up late again last night, you dog you", Derick jokes,"Huh?, oh, yeah, right, no, i was actually reading up on some of the files transmitted from when Atlantis was in the Pegasus Galaxy","Oh, right, i remember that, that was around the time the Ori were causing, trouble, i put that last part loosely", Daniel smiles,"Yep", Derick walks over too a table, carefully manoeuvring around some piles of books,"So, what's gotten your interest so peeked now, after all of it, i'd think you'd be over in Atlantis, you know, digging through old rooms, going through Ancients old cloths baskets, etc".

Daniel joins him, pouring himself a cup of coffee,"I was actually, but, i remembered when i was possessed by Merlin, i left some notes somewhere","Ah, hence the reason why the meeting room looks like a library, right", Daniel smiles and walks over too another stack,"Kind of, anyway Lieutenant, what's your story, we've met a couple of times,but, i never did catch why Jack offered you this position, temporary or not", Derick nodds,"Uh, yeah, the thing is, awhile back, i kind of saved him","Oh?", Derick rubbs the back of his head,"I mean his younger self, the clone", Daniel thinks, and starts reading another book,"Right, how'd that happen again","Well, when you go around, pretending too be a Generals Son, and than getting caught, it helps when you don't report them".

"Ah, good man", Derick looks at the Star Gate,"It still get's me", Daniel reply's,"Hmm, what does","The Gate, after all these years, seems like things are finally winding down, don't it", Daniel flips a page, and say's,"Time earned","I guess, still, it feels like, there's more too come, anyway, i hear they're nearly close too finishing the upgrades too the George Hammond", Derick say's, drinking the coffee,"Yeah, three ZPM's, McKay knows what he's doing, sometimes", Daniel said sarcastically, Derick just kept on drinking his coffee,"I guess, Destiny is a good distance away, so, more power the better","Hmm, huh?,oh, right, power, got it", Derick saw the look on his friend, and say's,"You know, Atlantis is one thing,but, I'd figure an egg head like yourself would be itching too get on board that project, what was it called, the Icarus, and now that they're actually trying a rescue attempt, your not going?".

"Well, the fact is i can go there whenever i want, with the stones at the Pentagon, besides, (he holds up a book), this is what i wanted too find","Oh, anything interesting?", he nods,"Maybe, this is definitely some of Merlin's handwriting, (he starts talking too himself), he mentions of Albion, which we've already know, but, it also mentions of another place", Derick leans back in his chair,"Really?, like what", but Daniel doesn't answer, he kept reading and reading, Derick takes another book and tosses it at his friend,who jumps up,"What...oh, sorry Lieutenantnt, uh, what was i saying again","You were talking abouMerlin'sn's note book, what'd the old fart have in it, porn,ha", he laughed,"Uh, nope, nothing like that, except, this", he gets up and holds the book tDerick'scks face,"Huh?, and this is, what?".

"This, is an address","As in, a Star Gate Address?","Yes, but, that's not what's gotten my interest, it's what else it say's, i may be jumping the gun here, but, it mentions the possibility of, another Icarus Gate", Derick's eye's widened,"Really?, that's great Daniel", but Daniel puts up his hand again,"And, there's this last part that's got me puzzled","And, that is","Well, the last part is written, in a certain Celtic language, it's say's, something about a Gandolf, not sure if that's right","Gandolf, sounds funny, what's it mean?", Danile set's the book down and thinks,"Well, that's usually a reference too something, when i read that text, it also mentions something else","Yeah, what?", Daniel looks at Derick,"Something too do with Void Energy".

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Rights too Star Gate SG-1, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS too any of it's CHARACTERS, i DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS too FAMILIAR OF ZERO, i do NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO ITERS CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.

Author's notes:

Hey everyone, i finally did it, i wanted too do this Story so badly, it was a little rushed, so i hope some of you out there have been peeked, i know i have I'm currently almost finished with one of my stories, and i said, hell with it, I'm a fan of both Star Gate and Familiar of Zero, and the thing that got me was, how similar the folks in that amine were too our world, French, and other stuff, anyway, hope you guy's like it, I'm planning on writing more chapters soon, some suggestions would be welcomed, EXCEPT FOR WRITTING, I KNOW I SUCK, PLEASE DON'T BOTHER WITH THAT, and also if some of you out there are asking about mistakes like these:

arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry youuuuuuuuu shurrrrrre about thissssss..

IT'S THE PROGRAM I'M USING, NOT ME, GET IT, thank you, Pa-Lease review, i thank you,bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Gate SG-1/Familiar of Zero, Chapter 2

Cheyenne Mountain,

Star Gate Command:

Inside General Landry's Office, Lieutenantt Derick Thompson sits behind the desk, hanging up the phone after speaking with General O'Neil, just as he finishes, he hears a knock on the door,"Uh, Derick, got a minute","Oh, hey Daniel, come on in", Daniel walks in and sit's down,"That was General O'Neil","Oh, how is he", Derick rubs his forehead,"Getting on with somebureaucraticc nonsense, honestly, i think he's spending too much time behind that desk of his", Danielgrimacess,"Yeah, that happens, anyway, i wanted too tell you something", Derick leans back in his chair,"About that book you were talking about?", Daniel nods,"Yep, seems as though i may have overstated my case, while it doesn't mention an Icarus Gate, it does however tell of a planet where Meridid went when he was living here on earth".

Peeking his curiosity, Derick leans over and picks up a sheet Daniel hands him, on it were picturess of Merdid, in his wizardry robe,"Now, thatpicturee was made just after a trip Merlin made, we found it when Colonel Mitchell solved the riddle that one time", Derick nodded,"Yeah, i remember that something about passing some tests, and the black knight",Daniell laughs,"Uh, yeah, Black Knight, it was really a hologram, well,(he shakes his head), that's beside the point, the reason i bring up thepicturee, is because of what's inside it!", Derick squints at the picture and makes an odd face,"Uh, nope, not seeing anything, well, i can't say much, i had a hard time even finding Waldo".

"Really, huh, i alwaysfound him", Derick rolled his eye's,"Figures", Daniel goes on,"Well, the thing is, in his notes, Merdid, or Merlin as we call him, made a special trip too, as it say's here, another world, meaning he may have used the Star Gate, now, as for the reason and the ppicture it's said, after months of waiting, his arrival was delayed, when he did return he had with him message, and, (DDanielpoints at the ppicture noting the thing in MMerlin'shand), he carried back with him a certain object, which he called a key to the Heavens","If i remember this right, wasn't those tech geeks calling the Star Gate something about a Gateway to Heaven, back than", Daniel nodds,"Yes, well, they were partly right, in a sense, but, that object in his hand, does it remind you of anything".

Derick squints at the picture, just as he looks like he knows what it is, he just flops down and say's,"Nope, not a clue", Daniel rolls his eye's,"Right, (he turns the picture, and laughs), oh, uh, sorry, (he licks his finger and dabs the picture), i was having a little lunch before i came over, no, it's actually something else, a ZPM". Derick takes the picture and takes another look,"Your right, but, it looks kind of, weird, got any ideas why?","No, fraid not, i was planning on going over too Atlantis and have Rodney look at it", Derick sighed,"Good luck with it, the last time i saw that little twerp, i wanted too keel haul him","Yeah, i guess having you come along wouldn't be a good idea","Nope". Daniel head just hung down in defeat, Derick just kept his place and went back too his work on the desk.

"But, i'll be here if you need me doc, believe me when i say this, i don't know who General's Landry and O'Neil ever handled this gig, hell, even Walter out there is doing a better job than me","Thank you sir", called out the Sergeant, Derick grumbled and hit the intercom,"Your welcome Walter, and, next time,use the intercom","Yes sir", called out the sergeant again, Derick just slapped his face, the next thing he knew it, Daniel was gone,"Yeah, nice manners Daniel", Derick picked up a file off the desk and started his work again, paper work needed for the military transfer of people boarding the George Hammond,"Still, i wonder what ever happened to Vallah, thought those two were getting pretty close".

Tristan,  
Academy of Magic:

It has been nearly 3 years since the last battle with Albion and Tabatha's Uncle, while the country still remains in her uncles control, the liberation of her mother and the defeat of the Giant Armoured weapon of her uncle has set the war back, forcing a temporary truce between Tristannd Albion, meanwhile, Saito and Louise are sent into the far off mountains with a rrregimentf troops too recover the lost old war plane of Saito's, as the day's progress, many inside the Academy too fear the worse has happened, but, many of the teachers digress and put down such fears,"Please, all of you, sit back down in your seats, Professor Colbert will be here in a moment", said another teacher, some of the students, sill wary, kept talking, that was went a little,"(bang!)", rang out in the classroom, there standing before all of them, was the bald headed man, looking very upset.

"While i do know many of you are worried about Saito and Ms. Louise, please refrain from such further outburst, espically in this class, you are all no longer first years, for many of you, this may be your last here at the Academy, so please, at least act with some restraint", he said with a powerful voice, many of the students quieted down, after he thanked the teacher, Colbert went over too his podium and began reading out the day's lecture's,"Now, as many of you may know, tomorrow night will be the yearly festival where we celebrate the founding of this Academy's existence, can anyone here tell me who i am speaking of".

Some of the students didn't answer right away, still being intimidated by the fact of what they just saw of their teacher, however, one hand was raised,"I do, Sensei, that would our founder, Merdid", said the young and flamboyant Kirshe, along with her friend Tabatha,"Yes, thank you Miss Kirshe, you are correct, now,i along with the teachers are expecting alot from all of you, while you are committed too doing your after school courses, please try and get some sleep, final preparations for tomorrow's festival will take place tomorrow, as for the event, tomorrow's classes will also be cancelled", soon after, a couple hours later, classes are finally finished for the day, but,before everyone could file out, one student put up her hand.

"Uh, yes, Ms.?","Suvall sir, i am a first year","Oh yes, of course, uh, may i ask what is it you want?", the first year, around four foot, short dark hair nodded,"Yes, i was wondering about the ring, the one which is supposed too be linked too our founder, Merdid", everyone who was in the room stopped, Colbert was stunned, he stammered, asking,"How, how is it you know of it, ?", the girl didn't seem bothered by the fact her teacher was stunned, so she answered,"I am sorry to bother you sir,but, i've been interested in our history for along time, when Saito first came here, after being summoned by , there was a lot of talk in our home village, where he and my cousin Siesta found the Dragons Plumage".

"Oh, so that is it, hmm, very well,(seeing as how the cat was out of the bag, he folds his arms and say's), you became curious and did some research, is that it", the girl nodded,"Yes sir", by that time even Tabitha and Kirshe were also interested too find out anything related too Saito and stayed,"The Ring you have mentioned , is actually pronounced as Heavens Gate, a gateway Merdid used too come too this world, and taught all of our ancestors the way's of Magic, and the very teachings we use in this Academy today", after that, alot of the students began uttering in awe, one spoke up,"Professor, we all know of the latter part,but, why hasn't anyone ever said anything about this Gate?".

Colbert felt he was treading on thin ice, already he had said too much, such information was only prev y too himself, and the Headmaster, but, since he had come this far,"The speculation of the Ring in question, is just that, a question, while it does reside under our Academy, many of our greatest mages and wizard have tried countless times too activate it,but, none could make it so, as time moved on, many forgot about the Gate, and have since dis-regarded it from history", Tabatha looked up from her book, meaning she was curious about the gate as well,"Professor, if this Gate was such a crucial part of our History, was is it not mentioned in any of our text's or history".

"Ah, another good question, well, the fact is there is pretty much no information confirming what i have just told you, such information has just been speculated over the years by many, so, there is no true fact if, this Gate under our Academy truly is that, or just an old decoration from another age, (he laughed), if that is all, have a wonderful day too you all", all of the students, including the little girl, all waved and said good-bye, after they all had left, Colbert straightened his robe and collected his things, looking back at the door, his face itself, was telling another story, after setting aside his things, he made his way too the Headmaster's office, knocking on the door, he hears,"Enter", walking inside, sitting behind a large desk, was an elderly looking old man, waving a wand over a piece of paper, using a little inked pen too write down his daily notes.

"How was your class today my friend", Said Professor Osmand,"It was alright sir,but, i have a question too ask","Yes?", Colbert stood in front of the desk and say's,"I had a student in my class today, while the child was a first year, she, she seemed too have knowledge of, the Ring", Osminds pen stopped writing, he looked up with an unease in his eye's,"Interesting", he said, Colbert blinked,"Sir?", "I was approached just recently, also by a first year, she too enquired about the ancestraling", both of the teachers said nothing, than,"This cannot be a cocoincidenceir", Osmond continued rewritings his wand,"No, but, it may be of my own doing that such a first year would ask a question like that", Colbert was shocked,"Sir?, i don't understand".

"It started a long time ago, when i was around your age, do you remember the time when i was saved by that mysterious stranger", Colbert thought for a moment, than struck his palmed right hand,"Ah, yes, i do recall sir, the time you told Saito about the one who saved your life with the staff of destruction", Osmond nodded, he put down his wand took out his pipe,"After that time, i researched what i could find out about the stranger,but, there was no way for me too find out, with him dead, my search met its end, however, when young Saito first came here, and we talked about that past incident, i became intrigued, so, i set about making enquires, sending out carriers, asking about any information i could find".

"But sir, wasn't that a little rash", Colbert say's,"Yes, perhaps it was, however, given the situation,i believed it too be warrantedd, as i was saying, all of the information i gathered pointed too one thing", Osmand waited, seeing hiscolleaguess eye's lit up, heguessedd Colbert must have figured it out,"You don't mean!", the Headmaster got up, still smoking his pipe,"It would seem our founder and his followers were more craftier than we thought", he walked up too a bookcase, taking one out he walks over and places it on the desk,"I found this in the village Miss Siesta is from, (he try's too hide his giddy face, failing), oh, good times...eh", he stopped when he saw the look on Colberts face.

Colbert simply face palmed, and sighed,"Uh, sir, perhaps this first year saw you percure such book during your search","Perhaps, but that can wait, i trust the preparations for tomorrow's festivities are underway","Yes sir, the students have been working very hard, and tomorrow promises too be a fine day", Osmond nodded, he than used his wand too open the book and began leafing through the pages,"Do you remember this Colbert", Coblert looked at the page,"Yes sir, that would be the runes relating too Saito's status as a Gundolf", "Yes, but, look here", Osmond waved his wand, and, a separate page unfolds!".

"Oh my, a secret page!", Osmond nodded,"Yes,but, look what is next too it", following his hand, Colbert looked and noticed another inscription of the runes, except, right next too them, was the Ring,"Sir, this cannot be a coincidence, can it?","Who knows, perhaps fate still has more too fell on all of us, perhaps even young Saito, i have also translated some incantations next too the image, they reference a certain time and day", Colbert's senses and curiosity were peaked,"Sir?", breathing out another puff of smoke, a little mouse runs up over Osmonds shoulders, squeaking, petting it, he looks out the window,"Tommorow night", Colbert gulped,"Than we should...", Osmond puts up his hand,"Do nothing","Sir?","We cannot allow trivial things like this rule our day's, i agree, all of this is certainly discomforting, however, we must go on, if we were too question our every move, than nothing would get done, now would it", Professor Colbert smiled, and bowed,"Yes sir, thank you for your time".

Cheyenne Mountain,

Star Gate Command:

0400 hours,(morning)

Derick, still half asleep, was walking down the corridors of the base, not bothering too put on his uniform, he just slapped on some of his civilian clothing and headed too the meeting room, after being rudely awakened by Daniel, who just knocked on his door, like crazy,"(He's a dead man, yep, da boy's a dead man)", saluting a soldier, and walking up the stairs, he's met by the very same culprit, who was apparently walking back and forth, the two soldiers on duty were making puzzled looks, waving them off, Derick walks over too a table and grabs a cup of coffee,"Mind telling me why you woke me up so early Jackson, besides the obvious death wish you have for waking me", Derick said with a quick whip, however, the good doctor wasn't paying any attention.

"Did you get the others?", he said, almost like in a fanatical voice,"Others?","Yeah, like Jack, Sam, Mitchell, Teal'c,oh wait, he's gone again", Daniel said, still pacing back and forth,"Uh, question, do you know where you are right now, because i'm thinking you had too many perks last night", pointing too the empty coffee mugs,"Uh, no, no, i'm fine, it's just, uh, i had another vision from Merlin a few hours ago", sipping his coffee, Derick sat down,"Merlin?, as in the old dude, Knights of the Round Table, the one you were talking about too me yesterday?", Daniel just nodded,"Yep, that's him", deciding not too play along, Derick say's,"Right, so, how is he, still dead i guess".

Daniel finally stops pacing,long enough too pull out the book,"See this, right here", Derick looks at the book,"Uh, yep","We have too go there, now!, uh, pleas", setting his coffee down, the lieutenant takes a quick glance at the page, and noticed a set of symbols,"These are symbols for a Star Gate address","Yep", Derick sighed and got up, walking over too his friend, he grabs Daniel by the shoulders and set's him down on a chair,"Jackson, you know, if we weren't doing what we are now, and actually being where we are, i'd have you committed, you know that", Daniel blinked his eye's for a couple of times and say's,"That wouldn't be very nice, you know that","What can i say, you just asked for half of your former teammates, who haven't been a part of this base's operations in years, just yesterday you told me you were practically giving up your once in a lifetime shot, going with the George Hammond, now what does that say Doc".

"Uh, it say's you've been doing your research", he said,"Well, can i dare say this has too do with you having visions from a dead guy and finding that book","Maybe", Derick sat down in a chair across from him,"Daniel, this is my guess, you started having visions from beyond again, Merlin has you finding that book, and, shooting down your trip too the Destiny, i am close", Daniel closed his eye's and just flopped back in his chair,"Pretty much,(he rubsis face, and yawns), but, i'm not one too agree with him, controlling me and such,but,(he glances at the book), i do know, whatever it is, wwwhere everthi s is, LLieutenant we have too go there, now", Derick takes another sip of his coffee, and see's it empty,"Your lucky i don't kill you for waking me so damn early, and taking up all the good coffee".

"I'll see about it Daniel, for now, go down too the infirmary and get checked out by the doc","Why, i'm fine","Please Jackson, give me some credit, you've been in this program how long, and still you ask", seeing his point, Daniel gets up and walks down the stairs, once he was gone, Derick rolls up his sleeves and walks into the office, picking up a phone,"Yes, i'd like too speak too General O'Neil,(a pause), i don't care if he's asleep, wake him, tell him,(he pauses again, looking out the window), tell him, Daniel has become a Homer Simpson, (another pause), yeah, i know that smartass, just get him on the line".

Cheyenne Mountain,

Star Gate Command:

0900 hours

"Again, i'm sorry", said a now preppingg Daniel Jackson, alongside him was theLieutenantnt, obviously he was upset, seeing as how he wouldn't look at his friend,"Do you know what i did last nighDanielel, huh, do you, i just lost any ounce of respect i had from the General, now he thinkI'm'm a complete nut case, calling him that early in the morning", Derick growled, just as they entered the Gate Room, he finishes gearing up,"Listen, i know Jack, he didn't mean it, well, maybe,(Derick fumes), i'm sure it'll all work out", sighing, thLieutenantnt breaths in and fixes his composure,"Well, it was a great gig while it lasted,(looking up, he say's,), okay Walter, dial it up", thSergeantnt nodded, and began typing in the symbols, and just like clockwork, the ring around the gate began too spin.

"Chevron 1 encoded", on the other side of the gate room, the remote controlled drone wheeled in, waiting too enter the gate and ensure the safety of the travellers, after four minutes,"Chevron 7 is...what?", the Star Gate kept spinning,"Walter, what's happening?", said Derick, it was obvious something was wrong, as the Sargent was busy typing away on his keyboard, talking too others behind him,"Not sure sir, the last chevron is, well, technically locked!", everyone looked up at the Gate, and sure enough, the seventh chevron was, locked!,"Well, get it locked, all the way", Derick say's,"Uh, yes sir", Derick turned back and looked at Daniel,"Mind telling me what's going on?", Daniel was still looking at the gate, when his friend poked him in the rib,"Ow, huh?, oh right, i don't know".

"Daniel, you came up with the address, and your telling me,(he points at the still rotating gate),

this is normal?", Daniel shrugged,"Uh, well, I'm no Sam,but, I'm thinking, maybe, it's, unlocking whatever gate it's dial ed into", Derick began thinking,"Not sure if I've ever read a report like that", Daniel motioned for his friend too follow him, and entered the control room,"Whatever happening sir, it might be possible Doctor Jackson is right, we have a lock,but...","The Event Horizon is the mystery", finished another voice, everyone turned too see a young girl,about five foot, dark hair, and a Cadet by her uniform,"And you are, Cadet?", she walks up and salutess Derick,"Cadet Duvall sir, i was assigned too this base after myinitiall training".

"Initial Training?", the cadet smiled,"Yes sir, i was selected by Colonel Carter herself sir", that did it, Derick knew if Sam had picked this kid, than she had too be smart,"Well, for now I'll allow you being here, when we get back i'll expect a full report about your history, for now", the Cadet saluted again and kindly stepped into Walters position, she only looked at the screen for a moment, than typed in a few commands,"If i'm reading this right sir, the Star Gate on the other side seems too be locked somehow","How is that even possible, we've established a connection, i can see the wormhole","Yes sir, it may take a few moments for the gate on the other side too disengage it's locks".

Tristan Academy,

That very night:

After helping with the students too prepare, many were gathered outside, fires were lit, while tables were also set with food and pastries, Osmond was enjoying a piece of cake, (while also glancing at the new maids, one saw him and threw a rock, putting a welt on his head),"Headmaster?", it was Kirshe, who was dressed up for the occasion,"Oh, yes Ms. Montmorency, are you enjoying the festivities?", the blonde headed student however didn't exactly have that happy look,"No sir, i am not, why are Guiche and the others back, with most of the guard gone, wouldn't their trip have taken even less too accomplish", she was now right up in the old mans face, despite his status, Ms. Montmorency wasn't the type of lady too back down.

Sweat dropping, the old teacher waved his hands,"Now, now, we mustn'ttt ruin the evening for the others, as for Guiche, i assure you, he and the others will be back in due time, so, enjoy yourself, alright", the girl finally stuck up her nose and walked away, sensing some relief, Osmond was about too continue helpinchaperonene the party, when, hfinallyly noticed, the table in front of him, beginning too shake!, "Sir!", it was Colbert, after running he stopped, trying too catch his breath,"Professor Colbert, what is the meaning of this, are we under attack?", but the teacher shook his head,"No, sir, at least i do not think so, our guards haven't reported anything suspicious, but, i do however think i know the cause","Well, out with it man","It, it is best i show you sir".

Leading the way, Proffessor Colbert and the Headmaster leave, seeing them run, Kirshe, Tabatha and Montmorency eye them suspiciously,"Hmm, leaving so soon, and just as the night has begun, what do you make of it Tabatha?", the blue hair'd student didn't say a word, up until now, she had pretty much reverted too the way she was before, however, she did stick her head up long enough, and just, nodded,"Your alot of help", said Montmorency,"Come Tabatha, Kirshe", Kirshe flung back her hair"Hmph, i guess we'll follow, but please, next time, show a little more respect".

A few minutes later, the three students were in the lower parts of the Academy, hiding behind some old crates, they finally notice their teacher and Headmaster, in another room, staring into something, something literally lighting up the whole room!,"Professor, how, how is this possible?", said Osmond, his counter part was as well, speechless,"I, i am not sure sir, this, shouldn't be happening", as the three students walked closer, they finally saw what their teachers were looking at, at the end of the next room, was a round like object, in it, or, inside it, was a puddle of water,"The Heaven's Gate!, it, is open!", Kirshe, Montmorency, and even Tabatha, their eye's widened as too what they saw before them.

"The Heaven's Gate!, but, the Professorhe said it was just a myth", said the blonde headed student, Kirshe didn't say a thing, she just kept looking, than, suddenly, or rather, slowly, an odd looking object came through the puddle of water, strange noises could be heard as it crept along the floor, Osmond and Colbert stood their ground, Heaven's Gate or not, they were duty bound too protect their school, just as they were freaked out enough, more strange noises could be heard forthcoming the object,"Odd, it almost sounds like, voices", a second after he spoke,another voice was heard from the object, but, this time, it sounded more familiar,"**Hello, can you hear me**?", said the disembodied voice, Colbert gripped his staff, and reply'd,"Uh, i, i mean we can hear you".

Just than a little square shapedthing pops up from the object, rotating around, it focuses on Colbert and Osmond,"**Please, don't be afraid, we are using this device you see in front of you too talk too you**", it said, Osmond stepped aside and walked forward,"If this is so, than, too who are we talking too, and,(he looks at the Star Gate), where are talking from, Heaven itself?", the voice from the object seemed too laugh,"**I'm sorry, no, we are actually talking too you from, another world, the ****round object in front of you, is actually a gateway, allowing travel too other worlds, much like your own"**, Colbert's senses were off the charts, that, and he was ecstatic, his very being was literally jumping up and down with curiosity, and if that wasn't enough, what the voice was about too ask next would blow his mind,"**Please, we are actually travellers, seeking knowledge, friendship and trade, may, ****may we come too your world?"**.

Colbert wanted too scream,but, he knew better than too act out of place, he turns too Osmond, and say's,"This is a historical moment sir, should we allow them?", while he was freaked out by this as well, the old teacher gently rubbed his long beard,"If our founder did not want this gate too be opened, he would have made it so, no, i believe this is a sign, good or bad, we should extend a hand of kindness, (he nodded)", Colbert looked back at the device,"Yes, i mean, please, come too our world, we would very much like too know you",**"Thank you, we will be arriving in just a few minutes, while we do come in a peaceful way, please know that we are armed, but, it's mostly for self defence reasons, other worlds we come too are sometimes not so, welcoming".**

After agreeing, the Star Gatee ceases operation and, shuts down, leaving the room into a dark light once again, the twoAcademy teachers turn too each other, Osmond was in deep thought,"Colbert, please go up and fetch a few of our best students, namely , and perhaps ", he say's, what he didn't know those exact two students plus one were already there, a second later, Kirshe sneezes, raising an eyebrow, the elderly teacher sighs,"Perhaps and company would like too make their presence more known,please step forward", seeing as how they were found out, the three of them stood up, nervously laughing, obviously they were also getting over the fact of what they just witnessed.

Kirshe, in her usual manner, walks up and bows,"Professor Colbert, Headmaster, how may we be of service too you", she say's, trying too hide the fact they were hiding,"I wonder indeed, besides the obvious violation you three being here, (he turns back at the Star Gate), what has happened here is of a monumental level, while it is a miracle this has taken place, we cannot allow ourselves too be over come, please take your places ladies, and please summon your familiars", Tabatha raised an eye brow, and for once, finally broke her silence,"Headmaster, if this is such a prestigious moment, why would you ask us too summon our partners?", the old man stroked his beard,"Caution my dear, caution, Kind Jeffery, your uncle, has pulled many strings too overcome our kingdom, he may even be behind the Ancestral Ring!".

That was when Colbert finally snapped out of his trance,"Sir, you can't possibly think that even King Jeffery could pull something like this, the Ring itself predates most of our own records, thousands of years, even he could not know about it", he tried too reason, but, the old Headmaster wasn't budging,"We cannot afford the risk Professor please, assume a position, they have said, they would armed, we should show, that we are just in our response as well", after protesting for minutes, Colbert finally agress, and takes a position with the girls,"Do not worry sir, we will not allow anything too go wrong", said , gleaming with anticipation.

Cheyanne Mountain,

Star Gate Command:

0930 hours

After waiting for nearly half an hour, the Star Gate finally stops spinning, seeing this, the probe was sent out, after it arrives at it's destination, everyone in the command area watches their screens, as the probe sends back images of a dark room, now lit up thanks to the wormhole, than it zooms in on two men, an elderly old man and another one who was partially balled, seeing the old man, Derick made a wise crack about the Lord of the Rings, but, seeing the lack of laughter, he just coughed it off, when Daniel began talking into the mike, he notices they don't respond, finally, he figures out they're actually talking in an ancient form of french, after this was overcome, and they talked, the two men agree too allow access too their world.

After talking, Derick and Daniel head back too the gate, where two trooperss were waiting for them,"Major Kim sir", said one man, who was Asian American, another was an African American,"Private Marks", saluting the two, Derick walks up the ramp, just as he was, Private Duvall, runs into the room and nearly topplesDaniell,"Oh, i'm sorry, really", she say's, breaking her character, they all pictured her like some kind of alien,"It's alright, (he helps her backup), first time through", he say's, smiling, she nodded,"Yes sir, um, i feel kind of out of place","How so?", they walked closer too the ramp,"I know everything there is too know about the Star Gate, but,(she looks at it, and gulps), this, this is different", he laughed and patted her on the shoulder,"No worries, i felt like that my first time too","Really?", Daniel smiled,"Well, no, not really, i was excited, (she slumped over), and i kind of almost,(he whispered closer), um, in my pants", he said sheepishly.

She let out a small laugh, while he rolled his eye's, Derick just shook his head and called everyone together,"Alright kids, this is how it's gonna work, this is just casual meet and greet, however, Doc Jackson here got the address from an old book, possibly relating too the Ancients, if so, expect anything and everything, also, for the duration of this mission, i've been given the status of Li tenantt Colonel, Major Kim,( standing next tooDaniell)","Yes sir", Derick nodds towardDaniell,"You'll be in charge of protecting the Doc, just in case","Yes sir", the Major saluted,"And Private Marks","Sir?","You'll be responsible for Private Duvall","Yes sir!".

Duvall looked beside her and raised her hand,"This isn't kindergartend","Uh, yes sir, but, i'm not sure if i need protection, you said it yourself, this was a simple meet and greet", Derick nodded,"Yeah, your right, that's what it's supposed too be, however, after serving in this program as long as i have, and i'm sure DaDDanielre will agree, a little assurance goes a long way, espically when it comes too Ancients, got it", she nodded, and readied her gear,"Alright, let's go", Derick walked up too the Star Gate, looking back for a second, he walks through, followed by Daniel, than Marks, Kim and finally Duvall, a second later, the gate disengages, and shuts down.

Tristian Academny:

After waiting for nearly thirty five minutes, the small group loses their momentum, Kirshe, Tabatha and Montmorency all sat down, Montmorency pulled out a handkerchiefffff and layed it down on a box, while Kirshe relaxed on hef familiar, as did Tabatha with her DragProfessorsor, how long must we wait, the boy's could be back by now, and i do so want too hold Saito in my arms", shouted Kirshe, Tabatha just hid under her book, Colbert sweat dropped,"Now, now, let us not forget why we are waiting", he took a serious look at the gate,"If this is certain, than, this could change the very way we have viewed our history my students, wouldn't you agree, Headmaster", the old man, while sitting down, was smoking his pipe, and had his own familiar on his shoulder.

"If this is true, you may be right, the existence and full knowledge of the ring, or Star Gate's history, may shake the very core of our teachings, too think, visitors, from the same world as our benefactor, yes, this is a special moment indeed", the girls were beginning too get riled up too, despite Krishe and Tabatha's appearance, they were excited as well. Just as things looked like nothing was going too happen, the room, began too shake,"Everyone, take your places", shouted Colbert, everyone did so, as the final light on the gate lit up, a huge explosion of water erupted, than settling back into the gate, looking what appeared too be a portal they saw before, everyone's eye's were literally building, finally, they witnessed it, a man, dressed up in odd clothing stepping out of the portal, in his hands was what appeared too be a weapon of some sorts.

As they watched in awe, more people came through the gate, they too were dressed in the same manner, although some had odd things attached too their heads, one man appeared too be only wearing some type of dark glasses on his face. Just as the last person left the gate, it than disengages, leaving the room only lit by a few torches, but, seeing as how they were surrounded, the new arrivals steadied their weapons, backing themselves into a circle, Colbert than realized they were also trying too talk, he took the first step forward, raising his hands,"Please, we are sorry for this, but, we must know, if you are truly friends, or our enemy from a neighbouring kingdom".

The strangers looked at the one with the glasses, who took off his glasses and smiled,"Uh, hi, can you, understand me now", he said, Colbert sighed with a little relief,"Yes, am i too assume you are the one we were talking too before from that object", he pointed too the drone,"Oh, yes, that, yes i am, (he walks forward and extends his hand), my name is Daniel, Doctor Daniel Jackson", seeing his hand extended, Colbert assumes this too be a way of greeting, and put his hand out as well, both shaking with smiles,"Sorry, this is how we introduce ourselves", Colbert laughed,"Of course, please, let us all let down our guard".

Seeing as how Daniel got on their good side, Derick orders the rest too lower their weapons and walks up next too Daniel,"Hey, mind telling me how we're gonna talk too these people, i don't know a lick of french, and i'm guessing you can't translate everything","What?,oh, oh right", Daniel reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little i-pod like device,"Sam came up with this a while back, kind of what you'd see in the movies, this here will, well hopefully translate for all of us", he fumbled around with it, than Duvall came by and grabbed it,"Hey!", he said,but she just wove him off and punched in a few buttons, nodding at Derick, he guesses she got it too work and say's too Osmond,"Hey Dumbelldore, how's harry?", he said sarcastically.

"Who may i ask is Harry?", he said, looking at Derick,"Oh, uh, never mind", Osmond looked over the one who called himself Derick,"I assume you are the leader?","Yes sir, i am, Lieutenant Colonel Derick Thompson", he said,"I see, than you are part of some kind of army?","In a way sir, it's more like a military,but please don't let that make you think we're violent, we're travellers first, soldiers second", Derick said, that was when he notices a couple of girls, with strange creatures next too them,"If i may ask sir, just where are we?", Colbert answers,"Oh yes, please, i'm sorry, you are beneath the Tristan's Academy of Magic and Arts, i am Professor Colbert, and,(he points at the old man), this is our Headmaster Osmond, he over see's all activities here".

Derick and Daniel looked at each other, mouthing,"(Magic?)", Daneil just shook his head, meaning they'd talk about it later, that was when Colbert leaped forward, scaring the heck out of everyone,"Please, i must know everything, are you really from another world, are you familiar with our founder, do you also practice magic", he rambled on, Daniel tried too make sense of half of what the teacher was saying,but, he just kind of nodded his head, over and over,"Perhaps we should continue this above, currently our students are holding a ceremony, would you gentlemen and lady, care too take part, there are refreshments and food", Daniel reply's,"That would be very kind, thank you,but, shouldn't we,uh, talk more about just where we came from".

Osmond waved his hand,"No, while many questions wait too be answered, the night is still young, and, what better way too get too know one another, than during a wonderfule as this", sighing, Derick say's,"You are very wise sir", Osmond laughed,"Now and than, please come", just as they were about too leave the chamber, sssssomeonegrabs Daniels arm,"Ahh", he jumped,"Oh my, i thought my Saito was so cute, but,(she taps his nose), you my friend are the exception", he laughed,"Uh,okay", Kirshe took a hold of his arm and literally, ran up the stairs, dragging Daneil behind her like a kite!, everyone just sweat dropped, he looked at another girl who was right beside him, reading a book, he raised an eyebrow and say's,"Good book?","Yes", she said,"I like books, well, more like books with lots of pictures, makes it easier on me noggin", he couldn't tell it,but, Tabatha snickered a little, finally, everyone exited the chamber, walking out into a galla of a party.

Meanwhile, on the very outskirts of Tristan:

"IDIOT DOG, it's your own fault we took so long", shouted a pink haired woman, she was on board a cart, along with some others,"Louise, if you'd only let me explain...AIEEEEE,(BOOM)", he was lit up again into the night, a young blonde headed boy, who was holding onto the rains of the horse, sighed,"Louise, if you keep doing that we'll never get back in time too catch the festivities","Don't talk too me now Guishe, i'm stil angry with Saito", shouted the Void Mage herself, he sighed, a few minutes later Saito finally catches up too the cart,"Louise, i said i was sorry, what more do you want", the Gandolf warrior said,"What i want is for you too keep your eye's off of that elf", she pointed too the girl beside Saito, not noticing her, he jumped,"IDIOT!", she pointed her wand again, blowing her familiar up into the sky,perhaps her tone would change, if she were too know...Saito's way home, was now more closer than they thought..

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN THE RIGHTS TOO FAMILIAR OF ZERO, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO SG-1 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, I DO NOT INTEND TOO SELL IT OR ANTHING!.

Author's notes:

Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, i worked really hard on this chapter, and wanted too get it up as soon as possible, i assure you, many more will be comingt, it may be only once a month now,i had too get the old gears in my head moving just too write this much, espically with all the smoke, i wanted too also thank Alex pppphoenixng for the kind review, appreciate alot, i want alot of honesty from my fellow fanatics out there,but, please be kind okay, i don't have too remind alot of me fellow writers here, that' we're not exactly being paid for this, that this site is for purely fun purposes only.

On that note, i know my writing isn't perfect, and if I've made a mistake anywhere,please forgive me, okay, unlike other writers out there, me no perfect, anyway, take care and keep the reviews coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Gate SG-1/Familiar of Zero:"Getting in Touch with the Past"

Flash Back:

Place: Nevada

Time: August 19, 1985

"Come and get it boy!", said a rambled old man, he was chasing a young boy through an old hallway,"NO, please, I'm really sorry", cried the boy, as he ran up the stairs,"Don't care, i told ya, you came home late again and not get my supper ready, you'd get it, now come back here", the child ran inside his room and locked the door, the old man, apparently the father, drunk, with a bottle of whisky in his hand, started beating on the door, inside the room, the boy manages too push the dresser against the it and hid inside his closet, crying, he pulls out a comic and plugs his ears,"Just like momma said, don't let him in, just hide, and don't let him in, not till morning".

This would go on, night after night, year after year, after loosing his mother when he was young, the boy would try and take her place, cleaning up and maintaining the house, and also trying too support his father when he could, but, after the loss of his wife, the man instead of trying and being there for his only son, dove head first into the abyss known as an Alcoholic. Sometimes he was good, than, there were times he wasn't, the boy would even receive some of his fathers out lashing, but, for some reason, the boy wouldn't let it deter him, he made a promise too his dying mother, he'd live out his childhood with his father, than, when he was old enough, he'd move away.

Some would think this pure insanity, that the mother wasn't in her right mind when she made him promise, maybe she thought she'd get better and return,but, whether it was than or now, it didn't matter, up until that very night, as the boy looked through the closet doors, he could see his father managing too push past the dresser, seeing that he didn't have enough time, not thinking, the boy takes his little toy gun, runs across the room, and, jumps out the window, the last thing he heard before he blacked out, hitting the ground, was his father, yelling too the top of his lungs,"BOY!", that night, Derick made a choice of his own, he choose something else, he chose, too LIVE.

End Flash Back.

Cheyenne Mountain,

Star Gate Command:

(2 hours after Derick left).

"Walter, i see the base hasn't been over run by tribbles yet", said a sarcastic voice, being at his post as long as the Sargent had, he knew right there who it was,"General O'Neill, (he stands up and salutes), welcome back sir", the now ageing General and former commander of said base returned the salute with a grin,"For now sergeant, I'm assuming all went well","Yes sir, there was a few minutes where we didn't think the wormhole would lock,but, thanks too the new private sent over by Colonel Carter, we managed too isolate the problem and confirmed the other side was safe", Jack just stood there and nodded, pretending too use that,(I'm pretending too make it look like i don't know when i do look),"Good, than how long has it been since they've checked in".

Walter looked at his computer,"Right now, they're just over due by a few minutes too check in,sir","Alright, (he looks up at the clock over head), i'll be in my office, i'm assuming some of my personal items are still there","Uh, yes sir, General Landry was told, and the locker in question has been left un-touched", Jack smiled and rubbed his hands,"Ah, good,good, than I'll be getting too work", he said slyly, Walter than say's,"I took the time too already put in the first season for you sir, i hear they got great ratings this year", he said aloud, Jack just paused when he was on the stair well, and notched his head just below enough too see his face, with a blank look,"_Thank you, walter..._","Your welcome sir", the sergeant said with grin, Jack continued up the stairs and into his old office.

Tristan, Academy of Magic

Outside, Court Yard:

Almost every student was in attendance, everyone was smiling, laughing and dancing, even some of the staff, waitresses and cooks, were also involved, thanks too Saito's constant beliefs, noone really took heed of the old way's, where only the students would be able too have fun, no, over time, many things like these, were literally thrown out, over at one table, a lott of the male students were lavishing over the well endowed half elf, despite her looks, she was horribly shy, but this was a far cry from what she once was when she first came too this place, now, after being accepted by Henrietta, and accomponying the usual cast on many adventures, she too was now accepted into the statusqua..

At another table, sat the Head Masterr, smoking his pipe, and, under a quick eye, making glances at the now dancing waitresses, including Siesta, the very maid who is a constant pain for a certain pink haired Void Mage, when she saw him making a peak, she, politely, and by accident, kicks a nearby pan into said man's face, leaving it bruised and,embarrassedd, sitting next too him was Professor Colbert, while trying not too but into the festivities and making quick comments too the students, he was also trading information back and forth between himself, and his new friend and traveller,Dr. Daniel Jackson, (who managed too get away from the crushing grip of the well endowed Triangle Fire Mage, and her, friendly salamander familiar).

Watching from a distance was Lieutenant/Colonel Derick Thompson, holding a mug in his hand, his mind was for a moment elsewhere, looking back in his past, he shakes it off and swallows another swig of his drink,"Good evening sir, may i refill your drink", said a pleasant voice, he turned too see a young woman, obviously a maid, (and a cute one at that,holding a picture of, wine), he nodded,"Yes, uh, thank you, miss?", pouring the drink, she smiles,"Oh, please excuse me, i am Siesta, a maid and peasant working at this Academy", Derick frowned, while he and the others have been only there a few hours, he learned that the people here had status system, Royalty, and Peasants, something he wasn't fond of, seeing everyone else as equals was his belief.

"Siesta?, nice name kid, and thanks for the re-fill", he sipped a bit,"Oh, nice move back there with the frying pan, the old bugger is nice,but, he ought too know better than too peek up a lady's undy's", Derick laughed, Siesta's cheeks flushed a little,"Oh, i am so sorry you saw that, please heed it no mind, the HeadMaster is indeed a nice man,but..", Derick finishes for her,"He's a guy, your a cute girl, nothing wrong with that, but it's good too put him in his place sometimes", she turned, hiding her flushed filled cheeks,"Oh, i, uh, sorry about that, (he looks at his mug, and shakes his head), i usually don't drink this stuff, but, since it was an occasion, I'm not right in the head", she shook her head,"No, it is alright, it's just..","Just?", she looks at him,"No one has ever been that forward with me, not like the first time i met, Saito".

Derick looked back over at the party,"Saito?, that's a popular name around here, must be some kind of guy huh?", Siesta turned her head, now it was her time too be puzzled,"You have never heard of Saito before?", Derick stopped,he knew their presence wasn't too well known yet, his and the rest of his team, and the fact of the gate was still in the dark, he didn't want too give away too much info yet,"Uh, yeah, we're, uh, travellers, (he started rambling), you know, just stopped by, getting too know everyone", the maid breathed in a little sigh of relief,"Oh, forgive me, you must truly come from a far away place have you not heard of Saito, (she closed her eye's), he is a very dear, and loyal friend too all of us here, had it not been for his bravery and actions, i do not think any of us would be here now".

There were alot of worlds he visited, some even had towns and villages that praised someone, or something,but, the look he said in the girl before, told him, whoever this Saito is, was someone who earned alot of respect, and not the easy way. Looking at his drink, Derick puts it down and nodds too Siesta,"Thanks for the drink, you should get back out there, it looks like a lot of fun", Siesta takes his drink and bows,"Yes, your probably right, i hope you enjoy your stay here, um?, oh, i never got your name", laughing, he say's,"Oh, right, (he puts out his hand), names Derick, Derick Thompson", seeing his hand, Siesta remembers Saito doing the same thing once, which confused her,but, she shookherhead and returned the gesture,"Yes, good night too you, Derick".

He watched her walk off over to another fire, placing the cup down and began too dance with some other girls, Derick laughed and turned too see the other soldiers, dancing and obviously flirting with more girls, after learning that they were students, the Colonel made it clear, not too reveal too much, and too maintain a little dignity, (he sweat dropped), something they obviously forgot,"Whoo, yeah, bring on the wine", he just rubbed his face and walked away, seeing Daniel and Colbert at another table, he decided too join them, seeing as how he had nothing else too do,"Howdy fellas, how's the trading of info going", he joked, but, Colbert just kept on talking with Daniel, and vice versa, Derick waved his hands between them, finally getting their attention.

"Oh, Colonel Thompson, (colbert bowed his head), i'm sorry, we were just discussing some of the past traits both of our cultures seem too share", Derick sat down and raised an eyebrow, oh, do go on", he joked, but, the two of them didn't pay any attention too it, Daniel than say's,"Yes, it's amazing Colonel, according too Stephen, there have been many cases of certain items and people turning up here on this world", this caught his attention,"What?, you mean like just appearing out of thin air, is that normal here?", he asked with an honest face, Colbert nodded,"In some cases yes, we sometimes use magic too perform many summoning rituals, sometimes for observation, and sometimes for pure fun, it is a very common thing too do here Colonel", Derick just kept listening, something inside his head was telling him there had too be more to it.

"I'm guessing there's a reason why the two of you are telling me this, other than boring me", he joked, Colbert sensed the joke, and Daniel frowned,"Seriously Derick, there is more too it than that, (he looks over too Osmond, who was still knocked out, lying head down on the table, after being helped up by some passing students), so far we've talked about a lot of cases,but, (he leans closer), they mention alot of details of other worlds, even from our world", this peeked his interest,"Go on", Daniel sat back,"According too Stephen, some time ago, when the Head Master was still a young, Mage, he was attacked by a dragon!".

Derick rolled his eye's, hearing something like a Dragon, but, than he hit his head, after seeing such a dragon earlier with, the eerie and quiet looking blue hair ddd kid, he knew better than too judge,"Go on Daniel","Right, after Osmond was attacked, he thought he was done for, except","I was not", everyone stopped, as they saw that thHead Mastererr, who was now nursing the bump on hforeheadeadd, was wide awake, and standing right over them, they all jumped a little, Derick cursed inside his head,"Man, try and give a guy a heart attack would ya", he joked, not paying him any heed, Osmond continued Daniels story,"I was indeed saved, by a mysterious stranger, had it not been for him, i would have surely perished", Derick looks back and ask's,"So, how is this connected with us?, (he turns too Daniel), Jackson?","Oh, uh, yes, you see, it's just what the stranger used Colonel, they call it, the Staff of Destruction, but, from what i've found out, it might have been, a old US Rocket Launcher".

Derick's eye's widened,"What!, no, no way, (he shook his head), Daniel, are you telling me, (he looks into nothing), that Dumbledore here was saved, by a US Soldier, if that's true, where is he now?", Osmond sat down next too them, petting his little familiar,"Alas, the man did not survive, when we first met, he was gravely wounded, by the time we finally got too a village, (he looks down), he was gone", Daniel and Derick just sat there, motioning for Daniel too get up, they excused themselves and walked away, just out of ear shot,"Daniel, this is getting freakier and freakier by the second, first the book, than this world, magic, (cute babes, blush), and now, a United States Soldier showing up here, what the hell is going on".

"Your right Colonel, there is more going on, but, i need more time, (he scratches the back of his head), there's a connection here somewhere, Merlin, Merdid, the Star Gate, it all has too lead up too something","Have you told them much about the book yet, and Merlin?", Daniel shook his head,"No, right now i need too gather more information, besides, the last time i mentioned you know who's name, well, the reception wasn't as kind as what we're getting now", Derick just nodded,"Fine, you stay here, i'll head back too the gate and check in, update them on what's going on","Right", just as Derick was about too walk back towards the door too the underground chamber, he, bumps into another man, when he shakes his head, Derick notices his around a young adolescence.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you there","No problem, (Derick holds a hand out, helping the young man up), thanks, uh?","Oh right, Derick, Derick Thompson, uh, me and my friends were just passing through when the HeadMaster invited us too the little party","Oh, that's great, i was just getting back myself, (he turns his head), by the way, you haven't noticed a pink haired girl go past have you, she's yay high, with a notch in her attitude, like alway's mad", Derick laughed,"Nope, sounds like she's trouble though","You have no idea, i wanted too run ahead and enjoy the party before she ruins it", Derick laughed and started walking past him,"Right, well, don't let me hold ya back, uh, i never caught your name?", the young man stopped and turned,"Oh, of course, (he bowed), my names, **Saito, Hiraga Saito**, it was nice meeting you Derick","Yeah, take care".

After finally getting closer too the Academy, Saito wanted too run ahead and enjoy what fun he could, before Louise woke up and started throwing one of her usual tantrums, he sighed,they've been together for all these years, and yet, she still treated him, like a dog, constantly beating him, and whippingg him every time he looked at Siesta, or Kirshe, or for that fact,any girl, he knew she meant well,but, it was kind ofgettingg old, and Saito wondered, just what kind of life would the two of them have together, he was trying too adjust, his life in the Kingdom and this world, was working out well enough, but, he also longed for his far away home, his family, his Mother, Father, and little sister, but that was that, finally seeing a chance, he ran away from the cart and managed too use a few short cuts back too the Academy, after running into an older man, something else peeked his mind that day, the name itself,"Derick Thompson?".

Just as Derick was entering the doorway, he heard something, far away, like an explosion!, his instincts and training kicked in and he ran around a corner, when he got outside the main wall, he notices some smoke off in the distance, barely visible, even with a full moon,but, he ran over too it, taking out his P-90, and putting in a clip, he steady's himself, as he approaches the top of a hill,"(BOOM)", right before him was a battle taking place, what seemed like a bunch of boy's, holding wands in their hands, fighting odd looking armoured soldiers,"(Think i heard something from the old man about some students returning from a mission, that must be them)", he said too himself,.

Below him, was indeed a battle, a blonde headed boy,using what appeared too be a rose, threw petals about, as soon as they touched the ground, little rumourede knights appeared from the ground and sprung into action,"Get them, push them back my golems, these Albion scum will not deter us from our path", he said, trying too hide the fact he wanted too run and hide, the other students also summoned their familiars and magic, some looked like floating eye's, other's were even harder too describe,but, even so, with the odds stacked against them, it didn't look good,"Guiche!, we can't hold them back, what do we do!", shouted one student, a large beast like orge appeared above them, about too heave it's horrific like club down, when, out of nowhere, a strange sound was heard.

"(BRAKA,BRAKA, BRAKA)", was a constant noise, before the boy's knew it, the giant like Ogre toppled too one side, comingp right beside them was a man, dressed in odd, obvious army clothing, holding an even stranger weaponn his hand, he aimed at another ogre and let loose another wave of bullets,"(BRAKKA,BRAKA, BRAKKA)", it went off, Guiche covered his ears, while his mouth was literally on the ground, he couldn't, none of them could believe what they were seeing, an Orge that size, would rerequirelot of effort and skill, of a fully trained knight too bring down,but this man, who had just saved them, took both out in just seconds.

"Hey!, pal, wake up", Derick yelled, pulling one kid up by his arm, he saw another strange looking knight creature run up, whipping out his weapon, he let's loose another spray of bullets, bringing down said soldier in seconds, over and over, Derick continued this, he doges a throw from another knight's sword, just missing by inches,"You little shit!", he shouts, kicking his opponent too the ground, and firing at another advancing knight. Meanwhile, just as Saito was beginning too settle down, he heard the commotion from outside, as well as everyone esle, Major Kim and Private Marks also sprinted into action, their own training kicking in, grabbing their weapons and following Saito outside.

Back at the cart, Derick was having enough trouble trying too keep track of everything, one moment he was on his way too dial earth, now he was fighting with some kids, and against some freaky looking guy's in armour, after taking down another soldier, his radio flares,"Colonel,we've got your back", it was Kim and Marks,"Right, take the sides, don't let em box us in", he shouted, more rounds of gunfire were heard, together, with the three trained armed soldiers from the US, along with the Academy's best knights, made short work of the Albion troops, the surviving ones fled, after seeing the firepower being used,"Quickly, we must retreat", one shouted, just than a pink haired girl popped up from under the cart, it looked like she was pushed under it by some of the boy's.

"You Albion idiots, you've ruined my cape", she shouted, waving her wand and created a minor explosion, just catching a group of the retreating soldiers, all except, of one,"Void user, i shall silent you for our King", Louise gasped as another Albion Soldier gripped his sword above her head, ready too bring it down,"NO!", shouted a voice, it was Saito's, who was just a yard away from the battle, not sensing he would make it in time, Derick saw him, since he was chasing down another enemy soldier, the two of them were pretty close, he shouts too our hero,"Hey kid!, catch", Saito looked too his right and saw something fly toward him, when he caught it, his runes suddenly glowed, not thinking or even bothering too know what it was, just the feel, he turns and aims, letting loose a barrage of bullets,"(BRAKKKA, BRAKKA, BRAKKA)", a number of sparks flashed off the now shot Albion soldier, who just looked down at this now hole riddled armour, and scarred Louise, falling back, dead.

Time seemed too stand still, as Louise opened her eye's, and saw her assailant, lying on the ground, dead, when she turned she saw it was Saito who had saved her, once again, but, she seemed a little confused as too just how he saved her, with him being so far away, and not even wielding a crossbow,"Hey Saito, nice one", Derick said, running over too him, Saito didn't know what too say, he was, well, stunned and shocked as well, when he took down the Albion soldier, he finally came too his senses and looked at what he had used, since he was a Gandolf, he had used the P-90 without even realizing it.

He took the weapon, and just gazed at it, the shape, the writing on it, and also, surprisingly, the flashlight at the end of it, he pushed a button and it came on,"Derick?, is, is this yours", the Colonel laughed and nodded, reaching out and taking back the weapon,"Yeah, sorry about just throwing it, but, i kind of figured you would have gotten it too work, most guns work on the same principle",he looked over too the cart and used his radio,"Major Kim, Marks, make a sweep of the parameter make sure there aaren't many more surprises around, copy","Copy that sir", came the response, looking around, Derick patted Saito on the back and walked closer too the cart, from distance he didn't recognize what it was, under the tarp, but, as the tarp was torn off in the scuffle, and gasped,"Holy shit, a Mitsubishi Navy Type-0 Carrier Fighter, (this show'd up here too?)".

Saito was still trying too put it all together in his head, looking at the Gun, than seeing Derick use, what looked like a radio, and his clothing, as the sun was creeping over the horizon, he could tell now that his new friends clothing was, different , more so than he'd normally see on a traveller, Saito's heart was now racing, his eye's tearing up, just when he thought he couldn't have been more staggered, he was wrong, after hearing Derick call the Plumage by it's real name, he just had too come out and say it, he walked closer too his new friend, a man who helped him save Louise's life, Louise herself was about too give her familiar a mouthful, when she saw the look on his face, sure, what she saw these men do was strange enough, but, what was about too happen next, would blow her away.

"Derick", the Colonel finishes talking with another person on his radio, looking back over his shoulder, answers,"Yeah, Saito?"he saw the look on the kids face, meaning whatever he was gonna say next, would be big, Saito looked at Dericks shoulder, and that just clenched it,"Are you, are you from the **United States of** **America, as in from Earth**", time seemed too stand still, the very answer too his question seemed like it was taking forever, the Colonels own eye's were wide, tyring too find a good answer, one that would explain a good reason,but, he couldn't find it, as the look on adolescents face said alot, the tears forming in his eye's, Derick just came out with it,"Yep, names Thompson, Colonel Derick Thompson, **United States Air Force!**.

If looks could say a mans words,well, they'd say a lot in his case,"**My name is Hiraga Saito, and i'm from TOKYO JAPAN**", Saito said, barely able too hold back his mountainn of tears welling up on his face, at this point, everyone, the soldiers from Earth, his friends from theAcademy, and even Louise, couldn't believe what they just heard, she crept edd forward, not sure what too say, she looked at her familiars tear ridden face, her heart leaped when she saw the emotion pouring out,"Saito, what is wrong, (she turns too Derick), what did you do too Saito!", she yelled, bringing out her wand,but, something was holding her back, she looked behind her and saw it was Saito!,"Louise, please, don't..", he managed too get out.

"But, Saito, why are you crying, did this peasant do anything too you", Derick felt a little irked when she said this, after saving her hide,but, the Gandolf worrier just shook his head,"**My parnters feelings are what's up, you nag**", said a little voice, surprisingly comingrom a sword on Saito's back, Derick jumped a little, getting caught up i the moment, seeing a sword talk, dragons, yeah, it was quite the day, but, he couldn't get over what the just heard, Saito was having a hard time as well, looking at his on again, off again girlfriend/wife, he say's,"Lo...loiuse, these people,...Derick, (he looks her in the eye's), they're, **they're from my world**!", he said, Louise's eye's pop out,"WHAT...".

To be continued...(i'm such a devil,lol)...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO FAMILIAR OF ZERO OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO SG-1 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.

Personal Notes:

Whew...three chapters in just two day's, a personal best for me, i hope many of you out ther like what i've done, this chapter was a little tricky, espically the ending, it was kind of a tear jerker for me, feeling what Saito's character has been through, the thought's of going home being pushed out of hs head, and now this, yep, quite the little set up huh.

I also want too thank the kind reviews by AlexphoenixWing, hope you like this chapter, i plan on introducing a lottt of familiars in the next chapter, for nowI'llll take a short break, there are a few other ficI'veee been dying too work on with my free time, look forward too the next, and keep the reviews a-comming, take .

p.s. A side note too everyone who read this, if your wondering why some sentences end up like this:

shyyyyyyyyy issssssssssssssssssssssss thattttttttttttttt happppppppppeninggggggggggg...etc,

IT'S THE PROGRAM I'M USING, the spell check keeps messing up, OKAY, sheesh...


	4. Chapter 4

Star Gate SG-1/Familiar of Zero:"Going HOME!"

Cheyenne Mountain,

Star Gate Command:

The scene starts out as the oval ring spins, and spins, different lights, light up on it,one after another, and a voice, repeating itself, over and over,"Chevron 6, is,( a clunk is heard), locked", the Star Gate spins once again, in the control room a very busy Sargent is busily typing commands over his station, while another shadow looms over his shoulder, asking the same question, again and again,"How many are we up to know Walter", said the now very irritatedd General O'Neill,"I've been here for nearly five hours,and watched ever...(he stutters), i mean gone through all those papers,heh", he chuckled to himself, thesergeantt shook his head, as he and everyone else watch the final Chevron, waiting for it to lock into place, but..."Chevron 7...(no sound, the Star Gate stops), will not lock".

"That sir, would be our 10th try today, (he brought up some data on his screen), i don't understand it, this is the same address we used before too send Colonel Thompson and Doctor Jackson", Jack, normally wouldn't have that serious look on his face,but, now he had that serious face,"Walter, your sure about the address, we can't go out and walk you know", he said with a wit, Walter smiled and shook his head,"No doubt about it sir, for some reason, the seventh chevron will not lock", "Didn't you say that something,odd happened just before everyone left", Jack said, Walter nodded,"Yes sir, it all checked out, a stable wormhole, Private Duvall made sure it was active and safe", Seeing as how the track record around the Star Gate wasn't exactly perfect, Jack walks over and picks up a phone.

"Get me Rodney McKay, yes i know he's on vacation, (he stops), actually, no i didn't, anyway, where is he?, in the Philippines?, right", hanging up, Jack say's too Walter,"Sargent, is the Apollo still in orbit", "Uh, yes sir, i believe so", taking up the phone, jack is instantly connected to the war ship floating above the Earth,"Yes Colonel, yes, now!, thank you", just as he hangs up, a bright flash fills the room, followed by a man, wearing a towel, dripping wet,"Huh?, what, oh, what NOW", he yells, not caring he was still in a towel,"Can't a guy relax for one day, i was on my Honey Moon", Jack just rubbed his face, and walked over,"McKay, go get dressed and come back here, got i", Rodney complained for a minute until he heard Jacks voice, seeing the General before, usually didn't intimidate the scientist,but, if looks could kill.

"Fine, but i need too call my wife, and let her know","Fine, just go,(he waves down a hallway), put something on for crying out loud", a few minutes later, and a bit of humility, Rodney McKay comes back, finding Jack still in the control room,"Now, would you mind telling me what this is all about","We're having difficulty dialling P3X-411, we dialled successfully this morning...",but Walter was cut off as Rodney just shook his head and flapped his hands like someone talking,"Yes, yes, got it, emergency, need the smart guy once again", he sat down, and began logging onto another computer,"Hmm, interesting", he say's, Jack walked up and say's,"How interesting McKay, and please, be subtle with us", Rodney didn't say another word, just keeping on typing and pointed too another screen.

On it was a diagnostic display of the Star Gate, along with weird writing,"Now, for those of you who are not adapt as i am, those are new commands, actually programmed into the Star Gates hardrive", he said, Walter looked on, while Jack just stood there, arms crossed,"McKay, are you telling me, that someone reprogrammed the Star Gate?", the man got up and touched his own nose,"Got it on the first try, yes, someone did, and by the looks of it, it was a really well done program, it was only meant for one purpose, dialling that address, i found it so fast because, whoever had activated the program never had a chance to undue it!", Jack just looked at the Star Gate, and say's,"Walter, find out everything you can about this new private, Rodney, just what was the program doing, besides dialling the address", McKay just shook his head,"Now that, will take time", he said, beaming, Jack sighed and say's,"Now McKay!","What?, oh, right", Rodney got too work, turning around and checking out the systems.

Tristan

Academy of Magic:

After helping Saito and the others bring the Zero fighter inside and mopping up any remaining Albion troops that might be lurking nearby, the process of explaining their presence on this world finally began, too the young adolescentttttttt, Saito, he would finally find out, just how close he was too actually, going home, everyone had gotten together ProfessorrColbert's class room, where he and Osmond stood behind the desk, while the students, such as Guiche, Kirshe, Tabatha, Montmorency, Tiffania, Slyphid in her human form and Saito and Louise.

Derick talked with Daniel, and decided he was the best too tell everyone what was going on,"Um, hi, thank you, ah, for commnig", he stuttered, this kind of reminded him of his lectures he used too give when trying too explain the idea of the Pyramids being built by aliens, he cougheddd for a second when Kirshe caught his eye, and winked at him,"Well, where too begin, ah, many years ago, say a few million years ago, there was this race of beings, that lived on the Earth, our world, called, Ancients,or by another name, Alterans, thespeoplele were very highly advanced, technology wise, meaning they weren't so depended on Magic to get by with every day needs".

He stopped, just so everyone could digest what he was saying,"Doctor Jackson, technology?, just what is it", said Montmorency,"Oh, good question, you see, technology is actually a way we use on our world, since we, and many worlds do not use Magic of sorts, we had too develop other means too survive, ergo, Technology, such as the Zero fight Mister Yugi has used as i have heard over many times", everyone in the room started talking,"And how is this connected with us and the Ring", said Guiche,"Ah, another good question, you see, the Alterans wanted too explore, not just other lands,but, other worlds, so,they developed a means, (he draws a round circle on the board behind him), such as the Ring, using it, they could literally step and walk into other worlds".

Tiffanian stood up, asking,", you keep referring too, other worlds, if these Rings are true, are you saying you and the others, are not from our world", Daniel nodded,"Ah, yes, (he breathed in), that's right, you see, we discovered a Ring very much like your own, under this Academy, many years ago, after it was buried and forgotten, we began researching, and by finally finding out how it worked, we began travelling the Galaxy, ", he said, everyone began gasping with awe,"Dr. Jackson, when you say the Galaxy, you mean, (she pointed up), as in the stars", he laughed,"Yes mam, that's exactly right, those stars you see up there, some of them are actually, other worlds".

Daniel took a sip of water and continued, thinking he managed to dumb it down enough for them too all understand, in a polite way,"As i have said, the Ancients soon discovered the means of travelling too other worlds, and as time went on, they also took with them, different cultures, different people, and placed them all on these worlds", he took a second and say's,"Including, this world", everyone gasped once again, all of them had that same look on their faces, even Osmond and Colbert, who hadn't heard even this much, were shocked, Osmond than took his turn, and say's,", just where did our culture, our people, come from, if what you say is true?".

"Well, many different cultures, while adapted and created their own way's of life on each world, had a significant tie with this one world, as yours, this world, which was also the same place where the Alterans came from, was in fact, called, (he breathed in), **Earth!**, the very same planet both myself, Colonel Thompson and his men, as well,(he points at the Gandolf warrior), as Saito himself come from", to be honest, everyone was in total shock, the revaluation of such a thing, seemed too overwhelm them, their eye's were all but bugging out, including, one Pink Haired Void Mage

Ever since he first told her where he came from, and over their adventures, she began too accept the fact he wasn't from another country,but somewhere else, but now, now she was in total shock, the fact even the one who had founded their Academy, their very way of life on this world, was tied too the same world as of her Familiar,"Saito?", she manged too get out, gripping his arm, Saito himself was still taking it all in, his head and very being were in shock. Daniel, seeing the impact what he had just said, decided too stop, and step back, letting it all in, despite what he had told Colbert before, even the flame mage couldn't help but be amazed, and somehow, excited.

Seeing Daniel walk away, Derick thought it best too do the same, he followed his friend outside, where a young waitress, who had apparentlyheard everything, stood by the door, also in shock, Daniel felt sorry for her, and helped her clean up the tray she had dropped, snapping out of her trance, she stooped,"Oh, please forgive me, i'm so sorry", he smiled, Derick just shook his head and kept going,"It's alright, i guess you heard everything to huh", he asked, Siesta nodded, after picking up the last plate, she bowed,"Thank you sir, um, you are ?, am i right","Yep, that's me", it seemed like she had a story too tell as well,", is it true, you really are from, the same world as Saito", Daniel wasn't sure what too say,but, since the cat was this far out of the bag, he nodded.

"Than perhaps you can help me as well", his eye'brow irked,"How?", she took his hand and pulled him over too a door way,"Please, i must ask you, the Zero fighter, which Saito has used, it once belonged too another, my Grandfather, he came too this world a long time ago", Daniel was shocked, so was Derick, who walked back,"Wait, your grandfather?, he was the pilot of that fighter", she nodded,"Yes, he was, when he knew he could not get back too his world, he stayed here,and married my grandmother", Derick whistled,"Yeah, i'm thinking there was a lot more going on here than we thought, hey doc", he patted his friend on the back.

Meanwhile, back inside, everyone was still digesting what was told too them, even Louise couldn't believe half of it, their founder, was a man, from another world, not being comfortable with this,she got up, and looked down,"Come Saito, you must prepare my clothing for tommorow", she said, but, he didn't answer, all he did was just sit there,"Saito?", she walked back and looked at him, he shook his head and looked up,"Louise, don't you know what this means, that ring, that gate, it could be my way, of going home". But she didn't like it,"Who cares, i do not, come, we must go", she tried taking his arm, but, he wouldn't budge,"Saito?", she looked at him,but he was giving her a weirder look,"Louise, don't you understand, isn't any of this connecting with you".

Guiche, who sat next too his familiar, the little mole, cradled it in his arms, and looked at the now arguing duo,"He really is from another world!", he said, Kirshe and Tabatha, who sat in front of him, also were finding it hard too believe, Tabatha crooked her neck, looking around her book, while Kirshe, just sat there, taking it all in herself,"Yes, he is", said Tabatha, Kirshe looked at her friend,"You believe it too, Tabatha", the blue haired girl nodded, so did her own familiar,"Is there any reason not too believe", said Tiffania, the well endowed half elf said, walking over too them,"But, it doesn't changed my view of him,Saito, he fought bravely, for all of our sakes, and is our dear friend".

"Is that a fact", it was Derick, after leaving Siesta and Daniel too talk after discussing about her grandfather's past, the Colonel wanted too go back inside and have a little one on one with these kids who had heard a little about, he took out a chair and turned it around, resting his head on it's back,"I've heard some rumours about Saito over there,but, what else can you tell me", the half elf looked at the Colonel and smiled,"I would be happy too","So would i", said Kirshe, before he knew it, many of Saito's friends began telling him the adventures and tales, about himcominging too Tristan, and helping too defeat Tabatha's Uncle, Derick thought he had heaa lotttttlot of stories in his life, espically after going through the star gate so many times,but,"This tops the cake", he said,"I beg your pardon Colonel", said Kirshe, whose own seductive self was obviously put on hold,"I mean Saito", he looks back too where Saito and Louise were sat,"Too think he'd accomplish so much, and still so young, i mean,separatedperated from his homfamily famliy, he's quite the guy".

When Derick said that, alot of Saito's friends finally pictured it, they're friend, who had the chance a while back, too go home, didn't, instead, he chose too stay behind, and save not only the girl he loved, but, all of his friends,"It's true", it was Guiche,"I alwaysthought he was an arrogant, rude, and ccal lowish familiar, but, after everythingg we've been through together, (he looks at Derick), i know him now as not just a familiar,but, a true friend, and Knight", Kirshe, Tabatha and the others smiled and nodded, Derick justwhistledd,"All of that, makes my times through the Star Gate seem like nothing", Tiffania blinked,"Colonel?", he looked at her and smiled,"Oh, i'm sorry, that's the real name of it, the Ring, it's actually called a Star Gate".

Tabatha put's down her book and say's,"The world you come from Colonel, why is it, no one there knows of magic, only this technology?", Derick sighed,"Well, too be honest kid", she corrected him,"Tabatha!", he chuckled,"Sorry, Tabatha,but, really, it's more like we've grown accustomed too it, while Magic is great, technology allows us too do so much more, while we do practice some magic, it's more for show, like this", he reaches out behind Tabatha's ear and, a second later, he pulls out a quarter,"Ta-da","You had that up your sleeve", she said, with no emotion, he nodded,"Yeah, likei said, more of show".

He gets up and walks away again,"Listen, i know alot of this is, well, alot too digest right now, i'll leave you guy's alone too talk, if you got any more questions, well, (he laughed), ask Daniel, I'm just a grunt, my noggin ain't as big as his", they all nodded and waved as he left, walking outside,he saw Daniel still talking with the Maid,"Hey Jackson, i'm gonna go check on Saito, you okay", Daniel looked back and waved,"Yeah, i'm okay, Siesta's been telling me about her Grandfather","Right", as he walked along further out into the now cluttered court yard, he saw in the distance, in a nearby make shift garage, Saito, working, or rather, just sitting next too his plane, baning on it with a wrench.

"Hey, Mr. Knight", Derick patted the young man on the back, Saito didn't notice him, not until he was patted, when he looked up, he smiled,"Oh!, hey, hi Colonel", he said, Derick laughed,"How you feeling", Saito breathed in and looked at the Zero fighter again,"I'm, not sure, i, i should be excited, i mean, WOW, i just find out, (he started crying again, a little bit), you guy's, are from my world, do you, do you know how that feels right now", the colonel sat down on a bench,"I'm gonna guess, excited", Saito laughed,"Yeah, i am, but, (he looks over at the area where they lived), Louise, she's, i thought she'd be happy for me", Derick looked over too where his new friend was looking, and it clicked.

"Right, right, (he snaps his fingers), the whole thing, the Familiar, but, this is alot we just unloaded on you guy's, i'm not gonna guess what's going through her mind,but, let it sink in with her, okay, if she's as tough as alot of your friends say she is, she'll be alright", Saito nodded,"Yeah", Derick checked his watch,"Hey, i was just about too go and dial Earth, you know, check in with my superiors, want to come", Saito's eye's widened, he looked up, the mere mention of this didn't seem, real too him,"Dial Earth?","Yeah, come on", Saito putted down his wrench and followed Derick too the entrance too the chamber below the Academy, just as they were walking down the stairs, they heard an annoying voice.

"Idiot, where are you going, you were supposed too come back too my room", shouted Louise, Derick looked back and sighed,"Hey!, the next time you shout like that young lady, I'll come up there and wash your mouth out with soup, and not he liquid kind, GOT IT!", he snapped, this seemed too have it's desired effects, as Louise took a step back, biting her lower lip,"Why, you , you peasant", just as they got too the bottom of the stair, Derick pulls out his baretta and play's with it,"You know, i've only known you for a couple of hours,(he cocks the gun), but i'm thinking this gun may accidentally go off if you keep yapping", Saito, seeing this, went up and grabbed his masters hand,"Come on Louise, there's something i have too show you".

She was reluctant at first,but, eventually, they reached the bottom of the stairs, that was when, reality hit them, there, right in front of the two, was a scene, of Derick, a United States soldier, walking up too an overpowering sight, a gigantic ring,"Come on", he yelled, just as he got too the DHD, more voices and foot steps could be heard, it was the rest of the gang, including the Duval, the Private and Major,"Sorry sir, they wanted to see this", he nodded,"Alright, Private, mind doing the honours", "Yes sir", she walks over too the DHD and begins tapping on the symbols,"What the Private is doing, is manually dialling the world we wish too go, ergo, Earth", Dr. Jackson said, everyone stood back, as they heard the gate,"(Clunk)", over and over, meaning that each time it did so, meant, Saito was once step away from going home.

"One more", said Duvall, just as she tapped the last symbol, everyone's nerves were on edge, expecting something too happen, except...it didn't, after the last symbol was put in, the gate simply, shuts down,"Uh, private, what just happened?","I'm not sure sir?", she began tapping the symbols, once again, and over, and over, until Derick finally had enough,"Okay, stop, (he breathed in), Private, your Sam's padawan, mind telling me why we can't connect with Earth?", but she didn't answer, instead, she puts down her duffel bag and hauls out a lap top,"Major, could you please help me take off the DHD's cover", she ask's, he looks over to the Colonel, who just hunched and motioned for him too go,"Colonel?, what's going on", said Saito.

"Not sure, after we put in all seven symbols, there should be a whoosh of water coming out and, next stop earth,but, for some reason, it won't connect", he said, next too Saito, Louise's heart seemed too calm down a bit, giving the fact she was concerned for her Familiar leaving,"Private!", Derick said,"I don't know sir, everything here checks out,(she had wires hooked up too the crystals inside the DHD), we should have connected with Earth". Derick rubbed his face,"Shit, i knew this was going too good, alright, alright, um,let's see, if i remember, the only case like this happening, was when...","Alot of times", said Daniel. As the minutes dragged on, finally, Duvall gets up,"I'm comingup with blank sir, right now, like i said before, we should have been able too connect with earth, if it's alright with you, i'm gonna go topside and calculate our relative ppositionwith the stars".

"Alright, as for now, returning too earth is put on hold", said Derick, he picked up his bag and motioned for everyone too walk back up, except there was one person who wasn't moving,"Saito?", it was Louise, when she noticed him just standing there, she walked over and said his name,"Idiot, what's wrong with you...huh?", he tried turning his face,but, it was obvious, he was upset, he had clenched his eye's shut, Derick noticed this too and stayed behind, Lousie tried kept trying too get an answer,"Saito!, what's wrong with you, let's go", but he shoves off her hand, than he turns around, looking her in the eye,"Is, is this what you wanted, Louise", he said, with a tone in his voice.

She backed up a little, shocked he would say somethingg like that, espically too her,"What are you talking about, you dog, you heard him, the ring won't work, at least not yet, so, let's go back up, we have too helpfinishh up the festival". But, he still wouldn't budge,"You just don't get it, do you", he said, his teeth clenched,"What?", he looked at her right in the eye's, holding her by the shoulders,"I finally get a chance too go home, and all you can think about is yourself", she steped back,"Saito?", he let her go and walked away,"All these years, i put it all out of my head, saying staying here was more important, that, (he looks at her), someday, you'd be able too accept me for who i am, we'd fall in love, and, i don't know, go on from there".

Louise couldn't believe what she was hearing,"Wh...what's that...supposed too mean, i do, well, uh, i ...", she stuttered,"You see, even after all we've been through, you still only see me as your servant, Louise!, i **died** for **you**, i faced down an entire army, just too save you, and now,(he points at the ring), now i have a chance too go home, see my family, and all you can think about is yourself". Lousie felt like she was about too explode, she whipped out her wand,"Idiot Dog!, (she waved her wand, creating an explosion, rocking the room, and sending Saito flying into a nearby wall". Derick just stood there, his arms resting on his P-90 strapped too his chest, whistling,"I thought i had it rough".

After the smoke cleared, and helping peeling the Gandolf warrior off the wall, Derick say's,"You really died for her?", he asked, Saito didn't say anything, he just nodded, slumped up against the cold hard floor and wall,"Okay, come on, up you go", he grabs Saito and drags him up, over the stairs, and than lay's him by a tent,"Major, mind looking after him for a minute","Uh, yes sir", Derick left Saito, still not talking, or even moving, and ran off in Louise's direction,"Hey, hey!, Louise, wait up", the Void Mage was furiously walking away, obviously in no mood too talk,"Don't talk too me peasant, even if your from another world, it's beneath noble like me too talk too...(SLAP!), she didn't get a chance too finish, as Derick ran up from behind, turned her, and slapped her across the face.

A few people, some students, looked up hearing the sound, they saw Derick and, a stunned looking Louise, who was nursing her redish cheek, her face was totally confused, and upset,"...wha...what, why, (she got angrier), HOW DARE YOU !...(SLAP!)". Derick slapped her again, mind you he wasn't putting much power into them, but, it was enough for Lousie too fall on her butt, he got close enough too tower over her, and stared right into her eye's,"You selfish, LITTLE BRAT, (he knee leddd down in front of her),i don't know you that well, and, i may be new around here, but, if i know one thing, is that your damn lucky too have someone, hell, anyone, like Saito over there,i've been hearing alot of stories, about what he and you have been through".

"And it makes me believe, hell, even wonder, why the hell are the two of you even together, every time i talk too someone, like these students, they're alway's telling me how your alwaysbeating Saito up, just for looking at another girl", snapping out of her state, Louise try's too fight back,"How dare you, he's, he's my...",but Derick refuses too let her finish,"I'm not done yet,right now, look me in the eye, and tell me, did he really give up the chance to go home, did he go too great lengths too protect you from harm, did he even die for you, hell, after all of that, you still berate him like he's some kind of worthless mut".

Up until that moment, Louise had never really contemplated what had happened over the years, how her life had changed so drastically, for the better, she was no longer just a simple noble, or a zero anymore, she had won over the respect and admiration of many, including the royal family, even became the sister too Queen Henrietta herself, next in line too the throne. But, in all that time, the one who she had by her side, from every minute, too every day, helping her, caring for her, loving her, was the one who she let out her frustrations on the most, he had made so many times, making it clear, his feelings for her, while, she had never once, thought about how much he had sacrificed, just too be with her. Now that he had such a chance, she should have been more open, supporting, even if he did go, their bond, would always keep them together, now, and forever.

She got up from her spot, not even bothering too say anything too Derick, and ran back over too the now unconscious warrior, he chuckled a bit too himself, and wandered off,"Wow", it was Siesta,"I have never seen Louise like that before","Yeah, well, when you finally get some sensed knocked into ya, it has that effect","Yes, you are right", normally, at this point, Siesta would try and get in between the squabbling duo,but, after what she saw that night, she knew better than too intervene."Colonel!", it was Duvall,"Hey Private, how's the progress going, making any?", he asked, he didn't think she'd come up with an answer so quick, but, she was nodding her head,"Yes sir, i think, (she hauled out her laptop), i know why the gate didn't connect","Well, spit it out", she opened the computer and it showed a display of a Galaxy,"Right now sir, we came from the Milky Way", she said,"Right", she typed in another command, than, another Galaxy came up,"Well, we're right here sir, (she pointed at the other picture), right on the outer edges, of the Pegasus Galaxy!".

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO FAMILIAR OF ZERO, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO SG-1 OR ANY OF IT'S CHARCTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!.

Author's Notes:

Hey everyone, thanks alot for the reviews, keep em coming, i do appreciate it, really, things are getting interesting with that closing paragraph, hope you guy's can wait for the next, but before i go, i have a few issues too discuss with some of the people who have comment on my work:

I am NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER, i'm just a guy, who works on Construction Jobs, making a well earned life, i just happen too wanted too write a fic here and there, since i love both the amine and tv-show, i will never get as good at writing like those who have written me, complaining about my work, and i probably never will, not like I'll lose any sleep over it. If you don't like my work, TOUGH!, than stop reading it, go complain too someone who cares.

As for the fellow writers and readers who do like my work, (story wise), Thank You So Much, you guy's don't know how much i value a positive comment now and than, a little criticismsm is welcomed,but, meh, that's me, take care ya'll, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Gate, SG-1/Familiar of Zero

Tristan, Academy

of Magic:

A day after their failed attempt to dial Earth and the shock of it, Colonel Thompson gathers everyone together in the Academy'sLLibrary"Alright, let's re-cap on what we know", he said, Private Duvall spoke up first,"Sir, right now we have no way of dialling, well, to be literal, we do not have enough power, or even a Control Crystal fro that matter", he nodded,"Right, (he closed his eye's)","Uh sir, what about the Alpha Site!", he opened and looked over,"The Alpha Site?, how did you know that Major", Shun Kim than reply's,"I was on board the Atlantis before it departed from this Galaxy, sir, before we shipped out, i remember Mister Woolsey saying something about shutting it down,but i don't think we had enough time too do so". Derick thought for another moment,"Good call Major, in that case, you and i will gate there, for supplies, even if help does arrive before than, i'd like too be prepared for anything, (he looks over, seeing a certain someone reading a book)".

Sighing, he takes an apple and throws it at him, hitting the good doctor square on the temple, causing him too cuss,"Ow,(he rubbed his forehead),mind telling me why you threw that Derick", he said, than took up the apple and ate a piece,"Yeah doc, what's your take on all of this", said Marks, standing beside a window, overlooking the Academy,"All of what?", Daniel said innocently, Marks just shook his head,"I mean the fact everyone here is doing the, you know, wizard thing, wands, Dragons, you think maybe we just hit all our heads of something and dreaming this","No, i do not believe it like that, sir", said a small voice, Marks jumped up, seeing Duvall standing right next too him,"Jesus!, warn me next time will ya".

Duvall smirked,"Serves ya right, payback from the time you got me back at the SGC", Derick got up and waved his hands,"Alright, enough, Private, you were saying", she stopped arguing and fixed her uniform,"This is what i mean sir", she hauled something out of her duffle bag,"A lab-top?, said Kim, only she sighed,"No, it's a tablet, i modified it too my personal tastes", Marks laughed,"You pimped it, nice", the three argued for a minute, until Derick whistled,"ENOUGH, now, you were saying Private", "Sir, i believe i have an idea of what this place, really is", that got his attention, so did everyone else,"Hey, Colonel!", it was Saito, popping his head through the doorway, behind him was Louise, still trying too act tough, but still hesitated, with Derick there.

"Hey, yeah, i think this'll be something you may want too hear too", he said, Duvall looked at her superior,"Sir, are you sure?","Yeah, whatever you've got, let them hear it, i want too keep things status quoa", that was when Daniel closed his book,"Duvall, maybe we should wait, i only translated some of merlins work, i could have..","Merlin?", it was Louise, she still was clinging too Saito's back, while making her presence known, Derick motioned them over, and told Duvall too continue,"Yes sir, as i was saying, awhile back, Colonel Sheppard and his team came across a world similar too this one, or rather, he stepped through into another world","Like me", said the Gandolf,"No, not quite, from what i've learned from the records, Colonel Sheppard stumbled upon a small village, or, sanctuary of people, similar in cutlure to Tristan's".

Louise and Saito were still having trouble, despite what happened earlier, she was still partly upset about him, possibly leaving, however, she set those feelings aside for now, hearing information regarding the founding of the very world she grew up in, peeked her interest,"How is that connected with us", said Louise, Duvall looked at the pink haired student,"The people Colonel Sheppard encountered, had similar abilities as yourself, Louise", finished Doctor Jackson,"While their powers weren't as, developed as yours, the similarities are there, (he put down his book, and got up, straightening himself), what do know of your founder, Louise". She stopped and thought, thinking back too her classes,"He was a very kind and powerfulwizard, he taught almost everyone, the different arts of magic,(she looked at Saito), including summoning", he smiled, cutely, reaching over and holding her heand.

"Right, on that topic, he was also well known on Earth, he was responsible, per say, for founding such traditions and, as nobility and honourr, having common place and such", Saito spoke up,"Daniel, excuse me if i'm being a little, dumb,but, what are you getting at?". Daniel nodded, and breathed in,"What both myself and the private have come up with, is that this Kingdom, this Entire World, is one big Sanctuary, a place where Merlin took your ancestor's,(he points at Louise), and helped them develop their powers, their ancient genes, possibly another way of helping too ascend", he finished, Louise was stumped, and awe struck,"We, were like some test subjects, for his own personal use, (she began getting angry), i am no ones play thing".

She took out her wand, and was about too let loose her fury, when Saito grabs her arm, and pulls her back,"Louise, enough", she gave him another hard look,but, gave up, since she was still recovering from their experience with Derick before, she also found it hard not too listen too her "familiar", like she was given a new look on him,"What i was trying too point out, is that you've accomplished something, not even Merlin, or the Alterans ever did", she stopped and thought in awe,"Not even the very founder?, what, (she stamered), what are you saying". Daniel laughed a little,"Something they should learn from all of you here, quite simply, a balance, between your powers, and the very centre of nature itself".

"Look around you, (he pointed down at the court yard, a place where the second years took their own familiars out), you've done so much already, attaining the very elements of nature, harnessing it, while not allowing yourselves too be corrupted, these powers, are quite simply, amazing". Daniel walks closer too Louise,"The Ancients, despite their nature, never did grasp this kind of concept, too live naturally, all their technology, their accession, i don't believe any of it comes even close too what you, and your people have done here, Louise, you should be very proud of yourselves". To say she was shocked, yeah, that didn't come close, she was angry, at first, but, hearing this, it made, well, it made her feel, great.

"And you got all that from a book", Derick spoiled the moment, Daniel sighed and was about too say something, when Louise finally grabbed her wand, aimed at Derick, who had that puppy eye'd look, and say's,"**GET LOST YOU IDIOT!**", imagine a scene, like the colonel, rocketing off into the sky above, and landing just outside the main wall, face first onto a cart full of..."Shit!", well, nuff said. Everyone else, back in the library, and around the Academy started laughing their butts off, Daniel, Duvall, Saito, Louise, Shun, and even Marks, Derick got out, wiped some of it off him, and with what grace he had left, walked over too a kid, saying,"Know where i can get a shower".

Germania, the very

Borders with Tristan:

"Have you heard the rumourss", said a little man, they were sitting on their horses, three men, cast in shadows,"Yes, yes, i am rather interested inrumoursrs, very much, yessss", said a tall man, the little one huffed,"No manners, yopeasantnt, moving on, the troops sent as Albion, how did they fare", the third man, well built, just sat there,"Come now, answer already","_Very well_,(he said in a low tone),_they were defeated_", the other two seemed upset, a little,"Hmm, the Gandolf, despite his plumage being destroyed, still had the upper hand"._"No, the rumours concerning the Ring were more evident, my source tells me, that __travellers__ from said gate, helped repel our little attack"_.

"Interesting indeed, we should look into it again, what news of Jeofory, has he made any headway with those mechanical minions", said the stout man, the tall man nodded,"Oh my yesss, very much, you should look at them, they're twice as strong as the last one, i hear he's produced at lest 3 of them this time, oh what fun we'll have","_Enough, for now our meeting is at an end, we must ensure our victory, despite the outlook, WE MUST WIN"._

Cheyenne Mountain,

Star Gate Command:

Jack was sitting in his office, trying too pass his time away, while the others worked on the problem, he sat back watching a certain cartoon, when his buzzer, finally, well, buzzes,"Shit!,(he was caught, nearly tipping over in his chair,"Sorry too bother you sir, your needed back in the control room", he reached up from the floor, and just touched the intercom,"Thank, you, Walter","Your welcome sir,", Jack rolled his eye's, and got up. A second later, he was walking into the room, where Rodney was, putting on his,"Sun tan lotion?", jack said, picking up a bottle,"Yep, actually it's a certain concoction i made one time, a million times better, my own brand,(he proudly said)".

"McKay, (Jack said with a strained look), you've been here how long now, mind leaving the little part of the tan lotion, and tell me what the hell happened with the gate", Rodney sighed, and walked over too a computer,"Hmm, (he huffed, and walked over too a computer), well, the function that happen earlier, had two implications, one, when it dialleddd said world", he stopped and looked at Walter, who rolled his eye's and said,"P3X-411","Right, that number, the gate actually did unlock that world's stargate, allowing access too said world", "I'm hoping theres an end too this", Rodeny smiled,"Jokes, got it, anyway, yes, there is a second part, (he types in another command, bringing up a small display), you see here is our Galaxy, the second one, is the Pegasus Galaxy".

"Are you saying we actually dialled the Pegasus Galaxy, how?","Well, according too the data we got from the Star Gate, the planet in question, just came in briefly, with the alignment of Star Gates in the Milky Way, enough too connect, twice", Jack looked at the computer,"Can we dial it", Rodney rolls his eye's again,"No, we cannot, Sam took the only 3 ZPM's we had currently that had enough charge too establish a gate connection when the George Hammond left on their little trip".

"Fine, go on McKay", Jack say's, waving him off,"Oh,but before i go, there is one more thing", Jack sighed this time, flopping his head onto a back of a chair,"And that is?","The planet we dialled in, which we also unlocked, it had the same properties as the planet SG-1 found some time ago, the planet cloaked,hiding the ancient weapon, this planet, is now, un-cloaked", a second later, Rodney was gone, leaving a very deep in thought O'Neill,"Walter, connect me with the Apollo again","Yes sir", a few minutes later, Jack hangs up the phone,'Walter, (he takes a pen and paper), assign these too be brought aboard the Apollo, immediately", "Uh, yes sir", Jack had that serious look on his face again,"The Apollo will be leaving shortly, for the **Pegasus Galaxy".**

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO STAR GATE SG-1,OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO FAMILIAR OF ZERO, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Author's notes:

Hey everyone, i want too apologize too everyone who's kindly written reviews for my work, THANK YOU, i promised another reader/friend i'd update as soon as i could, however, i just didn't have anything in me, i'm dropping tired right now, and worked really hard not just updating this fic, but another one too, i know i made some mistakes somewhere, and i'm really sorry, and YES, AGAIN KNOW MY WRITING SUCKS, DEAL WITH IT, OKAY,BYE.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:"When Two Worlds finally Meet"

Outer Edges of

the Pegasus Galaxy:

"Taking us out of hyperspace, ( a moment later), now sir", the Apollo, one of Earth's Daedalus class Battle Cruisers drops out of hyperspace, slowing down after exiting a bright tunnel,"Report", said the Colonel,"Slowing down sir, the target is just ahead, sensor's clear", reported the helmsman,"Good, bring up the commands for the new Midway Station", the ship slowly comes upon the partially constructed space station, the lights in it partially come too life, some flicker on over the stations name sake,"We have confirmed sir, new Midway is up and running","Good, (he walks over toot he bridges side screen, it turns on, revealing Jack O'Neill), General, we've arrived at New Midway, your orders?", Jack returned the greeting, and say's,"Leave a team behind Colonel Ellis, to get it fully operational, once that's done, have them gate back too Earth".

"Sir, if i may ask, why the hesitance, we're fully armed, and we haven't receivedanything about activity in this corner of the Galaxy","Yes, your right, if we were getting continuous reports, everyday, however, that ain't happening, for now, play it by the book, we don't know what's happening, where the Wraith or Asgard are, for all we know, Colonel Thompson's team could be, M.I.A, and you could be walking into a trap", Ellis nodded, agreeing,"Yes sir, my apologies, we'll continue on after the team has been ddrooped once we've reach P3X-411, we'll notify you of anything else", Jack nodded,"Noted Colonel, SGC out", Ellis turned around and walked back too his seat, a few minutes later, said team was beamed over,"The team is away sir","Thank you Major, take us out, sub light, than activate the hyperdrive".

Tristan, Academy

of Magic:

Waking up the fourth day of their arrival in this Magical Land of Tristan, Colonel Thompson yawned, and stretched, after begin given temporary lodgings, he got up and began putting on his gear, today was the day they'd set out too the Pegasus's former Alpha Site, a place that was nicknamed by some as, "Just in Case Site", not original,but, what was. After walking into the small corridor, he made his way down too the Lunch Hall, where many students had gathered for their morning meals, as he made his way down too a table, he couldn't help but feel like a pin cushion, for almost everyone there was still looking at him,like he was some ghost, after his and company's presence was made public, well, to the local populace, were in total awe.

As he nodded and smiled, feeling a little out of place, he noticed that some of the students, mostly second years, had some of their familiars with them, he saw a little girl, holding a bird like creature, it resembledsomething of a lizard, Derick wanted too make small talk, just too break the tension, as he passed said girls table, he stopped and commented,"Nice, bird you got there", the child was shy, and oddly familiar,"(she seemed having trouble talking),..._thank you_", she said, he looked again and noticed the odd colors in the birds wings,"She's really pretty", the bird looked at him and, funny enough, made a frown, a second later, he Dodge's attack, a small flame barely misses him, the girl reaches over and pets the familiar, calming it down,"_She, is a he!_", Derick, not wanting too draw out any more attention, just say's,"Sorry,(he looks at the bird), you too, uh, bud, cool colors, suits ya, i'll say hi too Big Bird for ya", he rolled his eye's and walked away, quickly.

"Colonel, over here!", yelled out Marks, who was chatting it up with, surprisingly enough, Kirshe, Derick groaned, this was the last person he wanted too see, he had enough trouble last night, with her constantly knocking on his door, he thought too himself,"(She couldn't be that desperate, by all rights, she could have any guy in this place, ...or girl)", he chuckled too himself, and sat down opposite of her,"Well, morning soldier, hope you slept as well as i did", she laughed, Tabatha, apparently, while reading yet another book, tipped her head and made that,"(Look, look)", with the eyebrow. Derick had a feeling Kirshe was also the type too gloat, and make things more infamous than they already were, so, as she kept boasting, he reaches into his pocket, and, pulls out a little device.

"Oh, what is that, are you planning on using something else", she said, with a smirk, that just did it for him, after getting enough glares too his back, Derick takes his recorder, and set's it on the table, the type than continues like this:

**"Oh darling, please, open the ****door****, i've been waiting all day just too see you**", said Kirshe's voice, when she noticed her voice, and Dericks arms folded, she knew what was gonna happen next, and reached out for it, but he put his hand over it, making her turn her head and huff,"Ms. Kirshe, it's late, please, just go too bed like a good girl", his voice said,"**What!, oh, i see, you are playing hard too get are you, mister traveller, Saito was the same way,but,(she laughs in the recording), like many of the boy's here, he was easy enough too tame"**.

By now, almost everyone hearing this, mostly the boy's, were in shock,"I don't believe that for a second, anyway, kid, it's obviously past your bed time, so, good night", than Kirshe's voice reply'd, obviously she was pissed,**"Do you even know who i am, i am of royal lineage, of true blood, you being a mere commoner, should be praisingg me for even speaking too you at this time of night**", Derick could be heard getting up and walking,"Fine, i'll admit it, (Kirshe could be heard, laughing, until), I'll admit your a royal pain in the arse, and i can think of a good few reason's not too open this door, since yours is a revolving door for OTHER DISEASES".

End of Recording.

Just as the recording stopped, everyone in the hall,just kept their place, as they all watched Kirshe, a smug and usally uptight student, get up from the table, and runs off, with some of the boy's, those who obviously didn't care what they heard, get up and run after her, Derick putted away his device, and sat back down,"That, was cold, sir", said Marks, just shaking his head,"Cold heart ed", said Tabatha, still reading her book, you'd think she'd be going after her friend, but, she noticed the look on the Colonel's face, and remained sat in her place,"Shit, why do i feel like that Doctor on TV, i should be getting paid for this", he gets up,"Stables", said Tabatha, Derick looked at her, and nodded,"Thanks".

As he passed some of the boy's, searching high and low for their Goddess, Derick came up to the stables, he could hear the horses neighing in their stalls, he looked around every corner, thinking he missed her, he heard something, almost like someone was,crying. "Hi", he said, peeking over a stall, there was Kirshe, sat down in some hay, next too a baby fowl,"What do you want, Colonel, come too call me more of your horrible names", she said, he shook his head,"Yep, couldn't get enough of the cry baby princess act anymore.

She scowled from under her eye's, he crept back a bit, thinking like Louise, she'd whip out her wand and, well, blow him up or something,"Your, (sniff), your just lucky i don't have my wand", she said,"Yeah, your right", he said, plopping down in front of her, she wiped her face, trying too not let him see her cry, and failing miserably. Derick sighed, and cracked his neck,"Look, i'd like too say i was sorry about last night, about just now even, but, i can't, well, maybe a little, but, you kind of had it coming", Kirshe stops for a second,"What do you mean, you were rude and you humiliated me in front of everyone".

"Yes, yes i was, you know something, when i first met you, i thought, here she was, someone who's a total knockout, playing it all cute and coy,but,(he looks at her seriously), but underneath all that, i said too myself, you were a real Xena type of lady, hard core, smart and more", she couldn't' believe what he was saying,"But than you pulled that little stunt last night, back where i come from, i was always told, too respect a woman and treat her right, how could i do that, when you don't even respect yourself". Kirshe wanted too yell at him, hell, anything that would have resulted in pain, or at least hitting Derick, but, she couldn't, somewhere, deep inside her, she felt what he was saying, was right, except the part about Xena?.

"What are you getting at?", she asked,"I mean, you couldn't just be here, at this Academyr looks, right, from what i've heard from Saito, you've shown alot of courage, smarts, and more, fighting too help others, even putting yourself in danger for your friend back there, Tabatha, so why would you go so far as too try and do that with me last night, isn't there anyone else here you'd rather be with, looks or not, that'll only get you so far in life". The flame type mage, just sat there, taking in everything he said, all of which she was having a hard time, grasping, because, too her, it was all, true, that was when she started, too cry, the two of them didn't say anything, he just sat in his place, and Kirshe in hers, she cried, and cried.

Five minutes later, she was rubbing her eye's, red as they were, she than saw Derick getting up, and walking over too her, extending his hand,"Come on, up,(she reached up, and he hauled her up onto her feet), there you go, (he laughed a little), alright, let's start this over again,(he extended his hand), my names Derick, Derick Thomson, and you are?", he said, in that kind of way, Kirshe took a second, and than it hit her, they could talk, on and on, about feelings, about life, but, Derick, was obviously someone who didn't believe in such a thing, she laughed, and extended her hand,"A pleasure, ,i am, Lady Kirshe, of Germania".

An hour later, the two were sitting back, laughing,"Did that really happen?", she ask's,"Yep, here we were, trapped on a planet with the rain up too our ears, and i see Daniel just on the edge of a brook, right next too the star gate, and i said too myself, no way i could miss this, so i crept over, and, WHAM,(he imagines pushing Daniel), he fell face first into it, oh man, (Derick laughs)", Kirshe laughed alot herself,"Dr. Jackson must have been pretty mad","Oh yeah, never mess with a geek who can do push ups, willy, oy", the two of them kept laughing,"Anyway, you say your army brat yourself, no offence", he said, Kirshe smiled,"Yes, i am, (she looked out into nothing for a moment), i never truly talked with my father, growing up, i was, always by myself".

"So that's why you alwayso the, flirting, something you've just grown the knack of doing", Kirshe scowled him for a second, but, she thought and nodded,"Yes, i guess that is right","Well, it's your life, right, do it the way you want too, if you ask me that is, (he looks at his watch), listen Kirshe, i'm planning on making a short trip, want too come with?", she blinked, not sure what he meant,"A trip, where too?", he got up, dusting himself off,"Through the Star Gate, nothing special, just a hop for some supplies, could use some back up, if your interested", Kirshe couldn't believe her ears,"Me?, (she turns her head), are, are you sure?", Derick sighed,"Stop using act, you want too come or not", she pushed herself up, and summoned her familiar,"Yes, i would be glad too".

Tristan

Academy of Magic:

"Daylights burning folks", Derick said, as Private Duvall, Private Marks, Major Kim,"Sorry sir, we were tied up", said Marks, when he looked back, Derick notices a young student, waving too the private,"More way's than one, eh marks", said Kim, Marks punched his friend in the shoulder, and kept going until someone whistled,"Alright, enough, eighty six the small talk, Marks, in case you've forgotten, we're guests here, so please, don't get us into any more hot water than we are in now","Uh, yes sir", Marks said,"Alright, i am here as well", it was Kirshe, everyone turned too see the flame mage and familiar, walking towards them,"Uh, sir, what's with the bagge?", said Kim,"She's here too help us, never know when you'd need someone, or a salamander too cook up some enemy's behinds, right".

Kirshe smiled,"Of course, isn't that right my precious", she bent down and petted said familiar, which eye'd the guy's, making them kind of nervous, a second later, more voices sounded out,"Sorry we're late","Your just in time Saito", the Gandolf warrior ran down the steps, followed by Louise,"Hey pinky, glad you made it", Derick said, Louise grumbled a bit, knowing this was just his way of saying hello,"Idiot", she said, just than Marks crept closer too him,"(Uh, sir, just what's going on, this isn't a field trip, we don't exactly know if the Alpha site is still there, or for that matter, even safe)", Derick nodded,"(Yeah,i know that, Private, but, we're not gonna be long, just in and out, besides, this'll help us get too know each other better), take your place Private", he said, Marks just shook his head and walked away.

"Alright, (he looks over at the Star Gate), Duvall, would you do the honoursssss", he said, while the SGC team were already accustomed too what was gonna happen, Derick wanted too show the students, just what was going too happen, as Duvall was using the DHD, Head Mastererererr and Colbert show'd up,"My word, this is exciting","Just watch", a second later, Duvall hits the centre, and,"(WHOOSH)", a mamountuntamout of water burst forth from the gate, catching a few off guard, some gasp, and sExtraordinarynaryrairy", said Osmond, Colbert, who was now a little hesitant, crepted forward,"It, it truly does work!", Louise stood next too Saito, her mouth literally down too the floor, her eye's blinking, words couldn't creep out of her mouth, fast enough too describe what was going through her, or any of their heads.

Saito was the most impressed of all, just seeing the others here was one thing, but, too actually see it,"...it ...opened", he said, Derick smiled and patted him on the back,"Yep, home isn't on the other side, well, not yet anyway, but, your one step closer Saito, come on, let's go", he walked past his friend, and over too the gate,"Marks, show the people would you", Marks nodded and walked forward, he looked back, smiled, and, walked into the water,"He's, he's GONE!", said Colbert, running to other side of the gate,"Yep, who's next", Duvall stepped forward, than Kim, finally, it was down to the four of them, Dericks radio squawked,"We're here sir, so far so good", said the voice,"Copy that, we're on our way", he raido'd back.

"Well, let's go", Kirshe, still thinking, decidedo play the odds, and ran through, seeing Kirshe go through, Louise looked down, and, placed her hand with Saito's, who looked down , and smiled at her, when the two were ready, Saito and Louise closed their own eye's, and stepped through, Derick chuckled, and looked back at the two teachers,"Don't worry, we'll take good care of them", Osmond looked on, and say's,"Please do", a second later, Derick was gone as well, the Star Gate shuts off after they left.

Pegasus Galaxy,

Former Alpha Site:

Derick walked through, the new fresh air hitting his lungs, and his eye's scanning the sky, in front of him, Duvall stood by the DHD, obviously inspecting it,"Everything here seems too check out sir", she said,"Good, what about Marks and Kim","They went on ahead sir, thought they'd recon and check it out","Right", than he notices a certain couple, also taking in the sights,"I see you guy's made it", Saito looked behind and smiled,"It, it worked", he nearly cried,"Sheesh kid, save the water works when you get home, alright", Derick joked, Louise was still tongue tied herself,"I'm thinking you should take a picture of this, uh, actually,(he pulls out his cell phone, and snaps a picture of Louise)", she blinked in surprise,"What?, who, what did you do?", she asked, Derick flipped his phone over and show'd her the image.

"They say a piture is worth a thousand words, yours, yep, that and more", he laughed, when Louise looked at the phone, she gasped,"That's me, how did you do that?","Technology, Magic is okay,but, this here make's things alot easier","Derick, where exactly are we", said Kirshe, he totally forgot that she came as well,"Like i said before, the Star Gate sent us too, well, another world, don't worry, once we've gotten what we came for, we'll head back too yours". That word, it seemed so surreall, too Saito, andcompanyy, as they took in their new surroundings, they heard something, a voice call out,"Say again private", Derick said, tapping his ear,"Copy, (he turns), seems like we're in luck, come on", he waves them too follow, a few minutes later, they clear the wooded area, and take in another site before them.

The view played out, a flat and almost barren terrainnnnnnnnn, with amountntntntntntntntnt of buildings, all lined up in different way's, structures, others, seemed like out of a fairTristannnnnnnnn students,"Saito, stay close too Louise and Kirshe, (he pointed too a small building), take them over too the old Mess, there might be some MRE's left behind, me and Duvall will take a look around, (he reaches into his pocket, and whips something at Saito,"Take this too, it'll help keep us in contact", it was a radio, seeing it, Saito nodded,"Got it Colonel", a few minutes later, Saito and Louise, along with Kirshe, walked through the old Mess Hall,"Honestly, didn't these people ever hear of decor", said Kirshe.

On the other side of the former Alpha Site, Duvall and Marks called in,"Sir, found some old cache's here, even some more P-90's and cartridges","Good, i'm making my way over too you guy's now", just as he was about to turn a corner, Kim squawks over the radio,"Every one, stay where you are", Derick stopped, so did Duvall and Marks,"Major, what's going on?", nothing, Derick looked around, wondering what could have made the Private call out like that,"Sir, (he was talking very low), we are not alone!", that did it, the Colonel whippedddd out his 9mm and began taking in the sights around him,"You guy's copy that", everyone reply'd, Saito heard this and nodded, looking at the girls, he say's,"What's wrong Saito", said Kirshe.

"Derick just called me, there's someone else here", Louise looked out a window,"Like those guy's!", she pointed, Saito ran over and hauled her down, covering her mouth, when he looked up, he took his radio,"Derick, i mean, Colonel, we've spotted some, strange looking creatures, not sure what they are", Derick than reply's,"Can you give me a description", Saito glanced over the window,"They're tall, some around six feet, they're wearing some strange armour, and their skin, it's, grey, with long white hair","What?",Derick said, than he too saw a small group of strange aliens, walking around, carrying strange devices in their arms,"Sir, i know what they are", said Marks,"Well, who are they", a tense moment later,"**Wraith sir, they're WRAITH!**".

Outside, the now visible aliens, Wraith, were marching around the formerly abandoned Military Base, some two by two,"What are they looking for?", said Saito into his radio,"Quiet, requesting radio silence, NOW", Derick said into the mike, he saw one wraith enter the building where Saito and Louise were, along with Kirshe,"(Shit, shit)", Derick thinks, than takes his mike,"(whispering),_Saito, __don't respond, there's one of those wraith entering the building you are in now, whatever happens, don't let it see you, got it, stay where you are, hide, whatever, just don't make any __noise_", his messaged ended, Saito, holding Louise's mouth shut, looked around, and saw a shadow, obviously it must have entered the room, he could also tell just how nervous the look Louise had on her face.

The Wraith drone looked around, like it was searching for something, than, just as it came up to a box, with Kirshe hiding behind it, someone yelled out," (Slash!)", sounded a sharp object, slicing off the intruders head, it rolled, right over beside Louise, who just stared at it, not knowing what it was, Saito breathed in, and radioed,"We got it Colonel", Derick sighed,"Nice Satio, just don't let down your guard, there's more of them around here somewhere so...","AHHHH!", shouted a large and annoying voice, Saito jumped into the air, turning around, he saw the one responsible,"Louise!, quiet", he got a fist in the face,"How can i be quiet, you idiot, did you see that, that thing, what kind of creature is that?".

Unfortunately, even though Saito managed to kill one Wraith, more started bustling out of buildings, and around corners, all travelling the same direction where the noise came from, Derick cursed,"Shit,(he grabs his radio), Saito!, get out of there!, NOW!, that goes with everyone else, make your way back too the gate", he said, just than he hears more gunfire,"Sir, there's like hundreds of these things, we'll never make it back too the gate, not now", said Marks,"Alright, fine, let's all meet up in the old command building, got it", everyone copy's, a few tense minutes later, and some bruised ego's, they all made it safely, locking the door on the inside.

"So, would someone tell me who the hell fucked up", he said, Kirshe, after helping set fire too some drones on her way there, couldn't help but notice the look on Loiuse's face,"Something tells me our Void Mage knows", Louise gave Kirshe a killer look, than huffed,"How couldn't i, you'd do the same Kirshe, have you ever seen a creature like that before, it's mask, it's very nature, it was, horrible", she said, everyone was pretty mad,but, they all knew she was telling the truth,"Alright, for now, we've lost them, so, let's take a breather, Private, you know about these Wraith, i know a little from reports, mind filling us in". Marks took off his helmet, and sat down,"Long story short sir, i think those are drones, the Wraith operate like an Ant Colony, the drones obey the Queen"", he said, Saito thought and said,"So, those things, the one i killed, was, **an alien?**".

Marks nodded,"Yeah, pretty much, except these guy's don't say anything like, phoning home,ha", he laughed, Duvall closed her tablet in it's case,"Sir, why are those things even here, didn't the report say all the information pertaining too Earth was lost with that last hive ship, from what i just read", Derick walked over, and took out the tablet, making a quick read, he gives it back too her,"Yep, apparently, must mean they're here looking for whatever information they can find, fucking luck", he laughed. But Saito and the others weren't exactly finding it any easier,"Aliens, Star Gates, (he sits down on a chair), this, this all seems, so unreal". Kim, seeing Saito like this, wanted too help,"I know how you feel kid".

Saito looked too his left, where the Major was kneeling,"Sir?","I felt the very same, when i was introduced too the program on Earth, my life was literally blown away, (he reminisces), all those years, i never even thought something like this would be possible, but, i adapted", Satio reply's,"So, your used too this?","What, hell no!", Shun said, smiling,"Why not?","Saito, you'll never, just get used too it, it just, i don't know, grows on ya, just take it, one step at a time, normally, but right now, we've got too get our heads together". Kirshe and Louise also knew this,"Fine, since i am here, now, i, a noble, will help you, i,(she sweat dropped), mean, you people", everyone sweat dropped, no sure too make of what she said,"Yes, i as well", said the flame mage.

Derick took a second and thought,"Hmmm, alright, here's the plan, right now, there's no way we'll even get close to the gate, meaning we'll have to draw them away, or at the very least, blow this place up!", he said,"Sir, are you mad!", said Kim,"No, i'm not Major, we can't let this base stay like it is, if those Wraith are still here, it must mean whatever their searching for, they still can't find it, meaning we have a job too do", Kirshe spoke up next,"And what do you intend too do", she asked, he looked down, seeing her familiar, licking it's lips,"How powerfuls that fire of your sssalamander'sKirshe", Kirshe looked at her familiar, and smiled,"Very","But, that still won't be enough too literally blow up this base", said Marks,"Yeah, i know that, Duvall", he looked at the cadet,"Sir?","You have that tablet, mind telling us anything about a self destruct device, i glanced it just a minute ago", she took her tablet, and looked over a few files,"Yes sir, there is", he nodded,"Good, that settles it, Kirshe, you and your familiar over there, will go with Private Marks, make any kind of noise you can, and set fire too any building, if that fire is as powerful as you say it is, it'll hopefully make the bomb, go, well, uh, ka-boom".

He said, everyone dropped on their faces for a second, neverously laughing,"Hey, i just thought this up a second ago, sue me", he said,"Than while your doing that, Saito, Louise and Kim, you'll head over too the supplies building,(he points on a little map), take whatever you can carry, and make your way over too the woods, and be quick, use one of those carts if you have too", the three nodded,"And what will you do, sir?", said Marks,"Me and Duvall, we're gonna find out what those things are really up too", Duvall looked up from her seat, with a worried look,"We, are?.

"Yep, okay, everyone ready", Saito, Louise and Kim nodded,"Oh, and Saito","Yeah, whoa!", he turns and gets a P-90 thrown into his chest,"Take that with you, and a couple of clips i found, your sword is great,but, i've seen you handle the gun better", Saito took the gun, his powers activating, put it in the clip and, ready'd it,"Say's you, idiot", said Delfinger, the sword's head peek up from under it's hilt,"And if da sword say's one more thing, it's gonna be eating a explosionn in a minute", Delfinger quickly hides back in it'ssheathh,"Right, good luck too you too, Colonel".

Meanwhile, outside, Private Marks, and Kirshe, stand in the shadows, watching, as her familiar, quickly climbs over a building, waiting for it's master's signal,"Okay, i think we're ready", said Marks, Kirshe nodded,"Right, (she looks at the Salamander, and waves her wand), fire now, and let your flames, come alive!", she shouts, just as she finishes, a hand reaches out,and hauls her down, just nearly missing a blast,"What?", Marks just ignores her, and fires off his weapon, k nicking off a couple of drones a few feet away,"(BOOM!)", went the first building, than the next, Kirshe's familiar was making short work of the buildings, and drones nearby.

"Wow, gotta say, magic rocks", said Marks, Kirshe didn't understand the meaning,but, she knew it was a praise,"Of course, i am of royal lineage she boasted proudly,"Come on, more of them are comming", he said, pulling her up,"Right", they made their way over too another building, just barely missing more shots, Marks pulls out his p-90 and fires off another round, taking down another drone, and a wraith dressed in leather, just as they were kneeling down, another wraith comes out of nowhere, and hits the major, right in the head, knocking him down, and pushing Kirshe aside,"Insolent cur, how dare you touch my beautification", she hissed, the wraith just oddly looked at her, and turned its back, placing it's hand on Marks chest, he opened his eye's, and began too scream.

"NO!", she yelled, she see's her familiar, and makes it jump down, pouncing on it's target, biting down hard, Kirshe runs over, and helps her friend up,"Marks, are you alright", she saw the hole in his uniform, he was gritting his teeth,"Ne..ever better, (he looks at her), thanks, for the save", she smiled, looking back, she see's the wraith, beaten by her pet,"Good work", she say's, it proudly beems, and proceeds back too setting the buildings on fire,helping Marks get back on his feet,"Come, we must get you too safety". But he shook his head,"No, i'll be fine, just, (he breathed in hard for a second), just let me catch m breath", seeing as how she didn't have a choice, Kirshe took him by a doorway,"You, you did good back there, mam".

He complimented her,"Thanks, (she took out a small amount of dust from a pouch), here, let me apply this too your chest, it will hurt for a second", he nodded, as she took it in her hand, Kirshe closed her eye's, and muttered a few words, a second later, and after some pain, Marks opened his eye's,"The pain, it's gone?", Kirshe smiled,"Of course, that is a lesson i learned when i first studied magic, those sands come from my home country, and are used too treat wounds, very effectively". He get's up, and puts his vest back on,"Thanks, anyway, (he breathed in), let's get back at it, oh, and about what i said before, you, your salamander, definitely ROCK".

"Thank you", both of them bolted form the doorway, he clenched his wound, it wasn't totally healed,but, alot better than what it was, they made their way, going around the base, taking down what resistance there was, surprisingly few wraith were around,"I guess they were just scouts", he said, Kirshe looked back,"Your right, theses creatures, these wriath, are unlike anything i've seen before","Yeah, me too, heard alot about em,but, that's it", they made their way past another building, when he signals her too stop,"What is wrong", she asked, he was looking around a corner,"Another wraith,but, it's different?". Kirshe slowly looks over his shoulder, and sees the being,"Your right, his hair is shorter", while they've only seen the wraith for a only a little while, both of them knew, this wraith had something special about him.

Meanwhile, Derick and Duvall were getting closer too another compound, they crept inside, and managed too peak over a window,"We're in luck sir, there's a craft not too far from here", she said, he lifts her back down, and ready's his weapon,"Judging from the look of it, most of the wraith seem too be focusing their attacks on the others","Right", he said, while he didn't look it, Derick was literally jumping out of his skin, most of his times through the gate had their share of dangers, this was the first time he was involved with such a situation, and alot of peoples lives were in his hands."You got that thing ready", she nodded,"Good, i'll go out and draw their fire, you make your way around, keep your head low, and double time it into the brush, got it","Yes sir, (she got up, reading her baretta), and sir","Yeah?","Good luck","You too".

Breathing in, Derick hugs the weapon close too his chest, and,"(Brakaa, Brakkaa, Brakkaa)", he jumps and fires!, cutting down two of the enemy, and than runs away, luring the remaining guards after him, Duvall, seeing them leave, runs out, and get's close to the strange looking ship, guessing her way, she finds what appears to be the cock-pit, extending her cable and begins hacking. Back with Derick, shots were fired, some just passing by his head,"Shit!", he rounded another corner, and tripped, shaking his head, he came face too face with, a red face,"Whoa!", he yelled, rolling out of the way, as the Salamander opened it's massive jaws, and fired at the approaching wraith, engulfing them in flames,"Hi Colonel", said Kirshe.

"What are you doing here?, where's Marks?", he said, Kirshe pointed behind her,"He's back there, he said something about following one of those creatures, it wasn't like the rest", Derick checked his weapon, and looked around,"Alright, show me the way". The two of them along with the familiar, ran through the now burning base, most of it in flames,"Nice job with the fireworks", he said, still running, she smiled,"No problem", suddenly, they hear someone scream!, when they got closer, Kirshe gasped,"NO!", the scene goes from a point of view, of Marks leg's, being held up off the ground, the view changes, as he is now being held, by the same wraith he and Kirshe followed earlier, except now, he was almost nothing but bones.

"My, my, more compony, if i knew you were coming, i'd have set the table,ha", said the wraith, now letting go of marks, what was left of him falling on the ground,"Colonel Thompson is it?, a pleasure", Kirshe was still getting over the shock, of seeing someone who she knew of as a friend, die right in front of them, Derick wasn't any better, he levelled his P-90, ready too fire,"Who are you?, what're you doing here?", he yelled, some part of his training told him not too shoot, at least just yet, something was up with this wraith,"Oh, it hurts me too know you have no idea who i am, but, the Private here seemed too remember me","Shut up!, i'll say this one more time you piece of shit, who are you?", the wraith laughed, and slowly stepped away from the dead corpse.

"Since your new too these parts, Colonel, i guess giving away my name wouldn't be too hard, i'm sure if you were too contact Colonel Sheppard, or McKayhey could fill you in,but, i'm here , your here, (a sound could be heard, almost like a buzzing noise from over head), my rides here, so, i'll be seeing you again soon, Colonel,(the wraith laughed), oh, and my name...**is Michael!"**, a Wraith Dart flew over head, and beamed Michael aboard, Derick cursed and began firing like mad at the ship, now zooming over head, disappearing into the Star Gate,"SHIT!", he yelled. Kirshe, stood by the corpse of Private Marks, her hands were covering her mouth,"It's, it's my fault, if i had just stayed with him he'd...", but Derick cut her off, pulling her up,"Yeah, you should have,but, that's done,(he takes the radio), Duvall, copy?", nothing, worried, he literally pulls her arm off, dragging her with him.

Saito and Louise, along with Kim, met up at the point,just outside the base's perimeter,"Hey, you guy's made it huh", he said,"Yeah, where'd you go Major", Shun slung the bag he was carrying over his shoulder, onto the ground,"Supplies, mags, and this little thing,(he pulled out a little device), i think it's an Naqadria Reactor, doesn't seem too work, thought Duvall could get it working". Just than, they could hear the sounds of the base, parts of it blowing up,"Hey!", they turned too see Duvall running out from a bush,"Hey Duvall, over here", said Kim, the small woman, now huffing, broke down and flopped on the ground,"...i, (she was breathing hard), i gotta work out more", she fell on her back.

A minute later, Derick and Kirshe popped up,"Hey Colonel, you made it too", he didn't respond, all he did, was run over too the private, and pull her up,"Sir?","What'd you get?, anything, tell me!", he said, the look on his face frightened her,"I, i'm not sure","What!", she backed up,"I didn't have alot of time, the thing just started coming too life, and i had to run, i downloaded what i could, but, i'll need more time too study it", he turned and began cursing too himself,"Sir, where's Marks?", he didn't answer, Kirshe looked at them, Saito and Louise,"He's...he's dead". Everyone gasped,"What?, how?", said Kim, Kirshe didn't know what too say, but Derick cuts her off,"What matters now is, we get back too Tristan, than,(he looks at Duvall), your gonna find a way too connect too earth, **got it**", he literally barked, Duvall jumped a little, and nodded,"Yes, yes sir".

Five minutes later, the ground shook, and debris was blown everywhere, inside a small cave, the small group walked out, and made their way back too the gate, once there, Duvall began diallingggggg Tristian,"Saito,( he looked at the young warrior), as of right now, i'm giving you a milicommissionononion, of Private, you got it", Satio was stunned, whatever happened too Marks, really made an impact on Derick,"Uh, yes, yes sir", he said, saluting,"Right now kid, we need everyone we can get on board, once we get back, (he looks at Louise), we'll need all the help we can get, espically from you, those powers of yours, we'll need them in spades", Lousie couldn't believe what she heard, but, she didn't bother too argue, seeing what they all just went through, the dangers that were presented, yes, their world, and the whole Galaxy's place, were about too be, tested.

Pegasus Galaxy,

Outer Edge:

The cold, void of space, was engulfed in a bright light, as an enormous vessel, exited hyper space, slowing down, it was in orbit over a strange world, with two moons,"We've arrived sir", said the helmsman,"Good, what have we got in the neighbourhood, anything?", said Colonel Ellis,"Nothing sir, scopes clear", said another soldier,"Alright, take us in, low orbit, open a channel, (he walks over too the main window of the Apollo's bridge), nice and steady", the massive Earth ship easily manuvers by the planet,"Channel open sir!","Thank you major,(he clears his throat), Colonel Thompson, Doctor Jackson, this is the Colonel Ellis of the Appolo, please respond". Nothing, he looked back and say's,"Are you sure this is the right planet?","Yes sir, data given too us say's this is the spot", he turned and thought too himself.

"(He looks through the tempered glass, saying), Colonel Thompson, Doctor Jackson, please respond, this is the Apollo, we are in low orbit, and are waiting for your reply", nobody said a word, as the seconds passed, thinking they might have guessed wrong, the radio, crackles,"...col...ja...son...we...", a sound broke out from the speakers,"Major, someone clean that up","Yes sir", a second later, the signal came through more clearly,"This is Daneil Jackson, Colonel, is that you?", Ellis laughed,"Yes Doctor, it's me, we're,(he looks at side screen), just hanging over your position, we're having trouble accurately pin-pointing your location, what's your situation", Jackson's voice called back,"I'm here in a neighbouring village, called Tarbes, in a Kingdom called Tristan, i was investigating some leads about the story's here", Ellis smiled and chuckled,"So i guess your alright doctor","Yes, sorry about that, when we got here, we didn't realize our situation".

"No worries doctor, we've got a new Naquadria Generator on board, just in case, i take it you know your in the Pegasus Galaxy", Daniel laughed,"Yeah, werid huh", just as Ellis was about too ask another question, he was signalledd by another soldier,"Sir, readings indicate a slight power surge, it's possible the star gate's been activated", the comms were still open, and Daniel overheard this,"Oh, right, Derick and the others decided to check out the former Alpah Site here in this Galaxy, in case something came up", Ellis nodded, he was about to ask, when a voice called out,"Ellis?, Apollo!, is this the Apollo?". Came a frantic voice,"Yes, this is the Apollo, Doctor Jackson was just filling us in on what's...",but he was cut off, as Derick literally shouted,"Sir, we need too talk, asap!","About!,"It's the **Wraith**, we just ran into them, Private Marks is **dead**, he was killed by someone, who calls himself, **MICHAEL!".**

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT IN ANYWAY, OWN THE RIGHTS OR CHARACTERS OF STAR GATE SG-1, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO FAMILIAR OF ZERO, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN ANYTING!.

Author's notes:

Whew, sorry about the wait guys' and gals, been working on this one for awhile, and i just wanted too let a few readers out there know this, I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL WRITER, I SAID IT A MILLION TIMES, AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN, PLEASE NO MORE SUGGESTIONS ON MY WRITTING SKILLS!, anyway, going on, i know this is late, and the Apollo's entrance was short lived,but, trust me, next chapter, will be INTENSE,lol, so, keep the reviews comingpositive ones aaappreciatedsome long too,lol, okay, and thanks alot to a few fafaithfulans like

Sigma-del-Prisium,

Alex Phoenix Wing

You guy's ROCK,lol, hope this chapter helped to wet your whistles, take care, and keep those reviews a-comming,lol,bye.

p.s. And i know this chapter's writing is weird, but, IT'S THE PROGRAM NOT ME!.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Familiar of Zero/SG-1

Tarbes, Kingdom

of Tristian:

The scene starts out, as a man, grossed in a pile of books, leafs through one after another, not noticing the stares he was receiving, not from only his hostess,but, many other's as well,"Amazing", he said, looking at another part of the book,"Do you really like those books, Doctor Jackson?", said Siesta, she was sitting next too him, as he read the book in front of him,"Huh?, oh, yes,(he snaps out of his trance for a second), yes, thank you ", her face blushed a little,"Please, we do not have too be so formal, espically here Doctor Jackson, you may call me Siesta", she managed too get out,"Oh, right, forgive me, uh, well, since we're on the same page, you can call me, Daniel".

After Derick had told Daniel about the trip too the Alpha site, Siesta mentioned the fact her family has been collecting many rare books for years, not really rare,but, the hint of such books, wetted Daniels whistle, so, he managed too stay behind, while the others left."Do you really think they will be alright, uh,(her face flushed), Daneil", but he didn't respond, he was ingrossed in the books again. She smiled and got up, thinking too herself, she should fix him something, just as she was near a cupboard,Siesta finally notices the other, stares, she frowned and walked outside,"Please, shoo, all of you", she said, some of the village children ran away, laughing, but a few of the adults stayed.

"Is it true Siesta, that man, he is truly from the founders homeworld", said one lady, the others had their suspicions, and she only added flames too the fires,"Well, yes, (she was choosing her words carefully), Daniel is from, (she hesitated again), another world, he is my guest, so, please, i'm sure when he is done, he would asnwer your questions later". That seemed too quell some of them down, but than, a few of the children poked their heads out and say'd,"Ohhh, Daneil, (they said in a high tone), Siesta's cheating on Saito now", they laughed. She stopped midway too the table, and turned her head, kind of like what you'd see in the excorcist, and gave them a menacing stare,"Quick run, or she'll have our hides", they laughed.

She sighed, and worried, just how was she going too explain herself, but, as she turned her head, she noticed that he was still reading, not reacting at the least,"(Good, he did not notice)", but, a part of the maid, inside herself, was kind of  hoping he would have,"Daniel, i have some tea ready", she said high enough. He looked over his shoulder, and smiled,"Oh, thanks Siesta, (he still had a book in his hand, walking over to the table), smells good, oh, before i forget, i believe this belongs to you", he said, pulling out a little booklet from his pocket, she reaches over and takes it,"What is it?", Daniel sips on some of the tea,"I think it belong'd too your grandfather".

Siesta just stopped, and looked at the booklet,"Yes, but, i must ask, where did you find it?","Hmm, right over there, i was going through the book case when i saw it on the back, (he stopped, and saw the look on her face), i'm sorry, is it something i wasn't supposed to touch". She shook her head,"Oh no, it is alright, it was a keepsake my family has had for along time, we have had for so long, but, we have never known what is written in the inside", she sombered a bit,"Oh, i can tell you if you want". Siesta shot her head up and looked at the doctor,"Truly, you can!", Daniel smiled,"No problem, since i'm fluent in a lot of dialects, i'll have it translated for you when i can".

"Oh, thank you Daniel,(she literally jumps into his arms), you do not know how happy that has made me, our family, and myself, have been wanting too know it's contents for so long", he smiled, and than turned his own head, looking up and down, trying too not let on his flush face,"Sure,( really soft), anyway, i'm kind of curious about this book here, it references about a large librairy", Siesta was still excited when he mentioned this, and thought,"Hmm, if i am correct, it may be refereing too the once great Librairy once holding all of our lands knowledge". Daneil closed the book and his own eye's were filled with curiostiy,"Really!, can you take me there?", she shook her had,"I am sorry no, some time ago, it was lost, it was during when Captain Agnes wanted too find some documents, after the Librairy was sealed shut, (we barely got out alive, sighing)".

Daneil frowned,"Hmm, maybe once help arrives, we can find a way down too it again","Why would you want too go there Daniel?,(even after Louise's sister managed to have it sealed)", he got up and put back some of the books he read,"Curiosity Siesta, it's something i've alway's been prone too,ha, the thing is, there might be something else on this world, left over by the Ancients, or Founders". She gasped,"Truly?, that is amazing", after looking through some more books, Daneil and Siesta retired for the night,"Thank you for the time here Siesta, i really had a good time", he said, opening his door, her room was just down the hall, when she turned too say something, she noticed her family down the hall, she got nervous, and just said,"Yes, good night Daneil", and ran into her room, her family frowned, and left the two of them too their sleep.

The next day, just as they were getting up for the morning breakfest, Siesta began to hear a noise, she looked around the kitchen, and noticed it was commnig from a coat, she walked over and curiously pulls out a strange device, something she saw Colonel Thompson use before, that was when she heard somone comming down the stairs, it was the doctor himself,"Daniel, i heard some strange noise, and it seems too be comming from this", she pointed too her hand, still groggy, he rubbed his eye's and put on his glasses."Hmm, what?...oh!, OH!", his head finally clicked in and ran over, nearly tripping over a stool, he cursed and took the walkie out of Siestas hand, she bowed, trying too apologize, but he just waved it off.

"Hello?, uh, hi...", he said, not sure if he heard anything, or much of,"...(static)..D...r...Apollo, can you hear ...(more static)", he checked it out, and ran outside, putting it up closer in the air, some of the other villagers noticed him running out, and came closer, just out of curiosity,"This is Doctor Jackson, Colonel, is that you?", he said, looking up in the sky, everyone kept looking on, and following where he was looking, thinking he had gone nuts,"(The static got clearer), Yes doctor, it's me, we're just hanging just over your position, we're having trouble accurately pin-pointing your location, what's your situation?". Siesta's eye's were so wide, when she looked at the object daniel was holding, she couldn't believe it, another person's voice was comming out of it, Daneil saw her look and smiled,"It's okay, this is how we communicate over long distances".

"Really?, than, why are you looking up?", she asked,"Well, there's a ship up there, with people, (he hesitated a bit), from my world", Siesta gasped again, and looked up,"But, i do not see any ship, it must be really high up", she said, trying too squint her eye's, he laughed a little,"(You have no idea), Uh, i'm here in a neighbouring villaged called Tarbes, in a Kingdom called Tristan, i was investigating some leads on story's here". He stopped, and looked at Siesta, asking her too come closer, the walkie squaked again,"So i guess your alright Doctor","Yeah, sorry about that, when we got here, we didn't realzie the situation","No worries doctor, we've got a new Naquadria Generator onboard, just in case, i take it you know your in the Pegasus Galaxy", Daniel smiled,"Yeah, weird huh".

Daniel overheard the conversation through the radio,"Oh, that would be Derick, he and the others went too check out this Galaxy's Alpha Site, in case something came up", just than a voice frantically calls over the radio,"Apllo!, is this the Apollo?", Daniel's face seemed concerned, normally his friend would never act this rash,"Yes, this is the Apllo, Doctor Jackson was just filling us in on what's...", but he was cut off,"Sir, we need too talk, asap!","About?","The **Wraith** sir, we just encountered them at the former Alpha Site, request permission too come aboard!", there was a moment, than a response,"Affirmative, hold on, Doctor, we're beaming you up as well".

Siesta was still looking on, not sure what too make, first Daniel was talking into a strange device, and claimed he was talking too a ship, so high up, even above the clouds themselves she could not see, than the very tone of the scene changed dramatically, a concerned look came over her friends face, almost like he was in shock. He looked back at her, almost like he was making a life or death decision, thinking, judging, and say's,"Siesta, do you trust me?", he asked,"I'm sorry?","I've told you alot about my,world, what i'm about too do, is, showing you a piece of it, (he grabbed her hand), ordinairly, i'd never do such a thing, but, since we've come this far, and you've wanted to know more about your Grandfather's homeland, i think what we're about too do, might just accomplish it".

Meanwhile just outside the main entrance too the Academny's underground chamber, the small group rushed outside, after hearing him talking on the radio, Saito walks up and say's,"Derick?, who, who were you talking too?", he asked, but, the Liutenant Colonel wasn't listening, he just finished checking his gear, and turned,"Alright, Private Duvall, Major Kim, get ready", he said, signling them, the two soldiers nodded, checking their own gear. Saito was still trying too figure out what was going on, just after rushing back from their encounter, was still fresh in his mind, someone who he called a friend, was dead, Kirshe and Louise stayed back a little, giving their friends enough breathing room, Kirshe mentally nods too her friend, who, for once, listened.

Still shaking his head, Derick bits his lower lip, and breaths in,"I just finished confirming something", he said, Saito was getting more anxious,"And that is?", Derick, for a moment, smiled,"**Our rides here!**", he gestured his finger, upwards, Kirshe, Louise, and Saito both looked up,"What are we looking at Saito", she asked, almost getting angry, from her tone of voice,"Right up above us, is a ship, in low orbit over your world, the reason you can't' see it, for one thing, is because it's day time, two, well, (Duvall cringed, after checking her gear, came back too them), it's higher up than the clouds", she stumped, Derick cringed and smiled,"We're going up, too re-convene with some of my superiors, over what's happened, they need too know".

Saito couldn't believe what he was hearing, after this time, and meeting his new friends, the fact finally dawned on him, he was finally going too meet, at least, a partial glimpse, of his former home world, he blinked a couple of times, and looking back, motioned for Kirshe and Louise forward, normally Louise would have scolded him, but, after she finally walked closer, he grabbed her hand, gently,looking into her eye's, he say's softly,"(Stay by my side this time, please)". The Void Mage didn't know what too say, she turned a little, and than, returned the hand gesture, sqeezing him a little,"(..idiot)","Derick may i, and my friends, come as well?", for a moment, he considered the boy's request, thinking, he knew that if the Wrait, for what he's heard about them, have truly returned, these people deserved too know as well, the risks that await them.

He grabbed his mike, and say's,"Hold on Colonel, i'm gonna have a few more guests come along, i'll voutch for their security", a second passed, than a response,"You do realize the protocalls for such actions are prohibited, Liutenant, for all we know, you and your team could be compromised", Derick looked up, and whistled,"Yeah, your right about that sir, but, the closest threat down here, (he looked over at Louise), is a Pink Haired Girls Jealousy", everyone around them began too laugh, Louise however, wasn't so pleased, a huge irk appeared on her forehead, than waves of energy came pulsing out of her hands, Saito rushed over and tried too calm her down, Kirshe ducked behind a rock, while pulling Duvall, and her familiar pulling Kim, behind her as well, a second later, Derick sighed,"Ay-Carumba...BOOOMMMMM!".

A few minutes later, and dust and debris finally clearing away, Professor Osmond, and Colbert rushed up, followed by some students,"Ah, see, told you they were back, Louise's temper got the best of her again" said a second year, her hair still frizzled, Louise turned her head, her face was pure horror, scarring such student, making her faint, Saito, who wabbly got up, pleaded with Louise too calm down, even after what they've been through, espically recently, she still had her usual old habits needed too be kick."Colonel!, Colonel!, (came a staticy voice over Dericks radio), are you there, we just detected what appears too be an explosion, can you confirm".

"Uh, yeah,(he pulled himself up, dusting soot and ash off), we...we're okay, just a kid, (he looked at Louise), throwing a temper tantrum", onboard the Apollo, Ellis looked around, saying,"(Temper Tantrum, my ass), Copy that Liutenant, once you confirmed your status, we'll bring you aboard, Apollo standing by". Derick sighed, seeing as how the explosion seemed too draw out the people who he need too talk too, he wanted too kill two birds with one stone,"Proffessor Colbert, HeadMaster Osmond, just the two prof's i wanted too meet, long story short, we encountered an enemy on our trip", Colbert, after getting the end of Louise's blast, nodded,"Oh, that is wonderfull, but, where is Private Marks, was he not with you?".

The Fire Mage asked, innocently, Duvall and Kim looked at each other, and Kim came forward,"Sir, unfortunately, Private Marks was, killed in action, we have a ship currently above us, waiting for a signal too transport us aboard, what i believe Colonel Thompson wanted was for the two of you too be present when we discuss what we've found out". Colbert and Osmond were awestruck and greeved, Osmond looked at Derick,"My sincerest apologies for your comrades passing, Colonel, i know, both myself, Professor Colbert, send out deepest regrets","Thank you sir", Derick bowed, Osmond ready'd his cloak,"Now, this ship,(he scowered the sky above them), i do not see it, where will we have too go too meet it, in the field outside?".

Derick smiled,"No sir, that won't be necessary,(he grabbed his mike, and looked at Saito), you ready Saito", after helping calming down Louise, he reached over and grabbed her hand, dusting herself off, and seeing his face, she breathed in, and nodded,"Yes sir, we're ready", Derick nodded, and say's into his mike,"Apollo, scan our present area, you'll detect 4 additional life signs, beam them aboard as well", he said, a second later, a voice called back,"Copy that, one moment". Suddenly, the small group was engoulfed in a white light.

Ten minutes later, onboard a ship, in low orbit over of a familiar scene, the planet below, somewhat resembling that of earth, stood a group of people, standing behind a balcony, with a large window, over such a world, when the small group appeared, they were dumbstruck, just wondering how they got there, was it magic?, or something devince."Nope, none of that", said Kim, as he pointed towards the window, minutes crept by, no one said a word, Derick could see the awestruck look on their faces, at first he felt amused, than, worried, that maybe, what he did, was, going too far,"(These people, they only learned of the true meaning of the Star Gate a few day's ago, now, now we've shown them a whole new look, on their entire world)".

Low Orbit, P3X-411

Earth Battle Crusier,

Dadelus Class, "Apollo".

"How long have they been down their Major", he asked the helmsmen,"Just under an hour sir", came the response, Ellis knew it was a gamble, allowing Thompson and his team onboard, was bad enough, now, he also had a bunch of the natives on board as well, he just blew almost every reg he was taught too obey with his life, out the window, sighing, he got up from this chair, and say's,"Major, you have the con, i'll be back shortly, let me know if anything comes up","Yes sir". As Ellis made his way too the observation deck, he walked in through the doors, not expecting much, as he looked around, he saw some of the natives, whose clothing made them stand out, still looking out the window, talking too themselves.

"Colonel Ellis!", said someone, he turned and saw it was,"Daneil!, (the two shook hands), it's good too see you sir", he said, Ellis nodded,"You to, (he looked and saw someone standing behind daniel), mind telling me who your shadow is doctor", Daniel blinked, and finally registered it, smiling, he calmly push's the girl forward, who stil clung to his clothing,"Colonel, this is a girl who i met in the village i told you, she's a good friend of my'n, and has been helpfull with my study's". Ellis took another quick look at the girl, and whistled in his mind,"Studying, (he chuckled), sure doctor", the girl, seeing Daniels actions, took note and, respectfully bowed,"I am so sorry, please, my name is Siesta".

Ellis wasn't used too be treated so formally, he laughed a little, and returned the gesture,"Mam, Colonel Ellis, United States Air Force, (he looked over and saw Derck talking with a young man and a girl), if you'll excuse me Doctor, um, miss Siesta, i've gotta speak with the Liutenant", Daneil took Siesta and nodded, taking her on a little tour, while Ellis walked over too Derick,"Thompson, it's been awhile", he said, putting out his hand,"Yeah, good too see you to, Colonel". The boy, wearing some oddly familiar enough clothing, took his eye's away from the pink haired girl, and say's,"You two know each other?", Ellis and Derick just looked at him, and chuckled,"Kind of, we used too be roomates at the Academy, back on Earth".

"I still don't know why you are still just a Liutenant, Derick, by now, you could have been a full Colonel like myself?", Ellis said, but, Derick just waved it off,"That was than, sir, right now, we've got more pressing matters too attend too", Ellis nodded, and, waved his hand over too a door, where Derick, Saito, Louise, and Colbert and Osmond followe, the rest of the group were asked too stay behind. Sitting down in the Apollo's conference room, Ellis sat at one end of the table, and Derick and the others sat on the other side,"Alright, who wants too start", Colbert, still recovering from his new surroundings affect on him, heard this and raised his hand,"I believe i can help,( the Proffessor than began telling of his lands history, of Magic,Sorcery, and Knights)".

In his line of work, Ellis knew better than too simply dismiss what was said, however, in his mind, he was still skeptical,"Magic?, really?", Daniel than spoke up,"Sir, while they do practice a certain form of it, i believe it is best too leave it as it is, (he coughed), as magic", than Ellis noticed the boy who caught his attention earlier,"And what's your story son?", the boy meet the Colonels eye's, and looked at Derick, who smiled, and gave him the,"(Thumbs up)", he looked down at the girl next too him, seeing her eye's, seemed too give him some confidence.

"Sir, (he gulped), my, my name is Hiraga Saito, years ago, i was summoned too this world, (he looked down at the pink haired girl by his side), by my once Master, now, (he blushed), my special person,(Louise blushed), from another world", Ellis could feel the mood change, being humble, he let it slip, but, he quickly changed it,"That's nice kid, i understand,but, besides the fact you were,transported, would you mind telling me just why it is you are here?, and where did you get those cloths you are wearing?". Saito breathed in, finally telling his story once again, this time, on board a ship, an actual space ship, from his world!, he gripped his hands, and steady'd himself, everyone could see the emotions running through his head, his very face, Colonel Ellis, hell, even some of the Airmen in the room, standing guard, could feel it,whatever the boy was about too say, meant alot too him, finally he opens his mouth,"My name is Hiraga Saito, **and i'm from Tokyo Japan**, (he managed too get out, his eye's filling up with tears)".

Ellis was dumbstruck, he knew something had too be up with this kid, but, the fact this kid was also from Earth, blew him away, ordinairly, he'd just chalk this up with some kind of scam, maybe something, or someone was pulling his strings, like an alien power or something, but, it was neither, seeing the emotions running through this boy's eye's, the actual tears flowing down his cheeks, this boy, Saito, had appearently been through alot."Son, are you telling me, your from Japan, as in from Earth Japan, the one country that sells Manga and Electronics?", Saito smiled, sensing the honesty in Ellis voice,"Yes, yes sir,(sniff), i was, i was on my way home, with my labtop, when i saw this green portal, the next thing i knew, (he looks at Louise, who was also feeling the emotions from Saito), i was here with Louise".

Saito began, retelling his tale, of his arrival, in the Kingdom of Tristan, the shear acts of Bravery and Nobility done by him, the adventures he travelled, with Louise, Guiche, Kirche, Tabatha, and more, before he was done, Saito noticed that Ellis kept track of every word, and even the Airmen, they too felt the emotions the young man said in his tale, and the fact that, Saito used what was his last chance too go home, go by, too, save the ones he cared for, (looking at Louise), "And Loved". Ellis completely forgot to ask Derick of his situation, he was captivated by Saito's tale, and knew, that every word he said, was true, just as Saito sat back down in his chair, being comforted by Louise, the Colonel got up, and walked around the table, he looked at the young, teary eye'd man, and extended his hand,"That's quite the tale son, that you've told, ordinairly, i'd chalk it up as pure nonsense,( everyone held their breath), but, in this line of work, all those rules, are well, thrown out the window, ( he extended his hand), you did a hell of a job son, you should be proud of yourself, (Saito smiled),**and i think, ****you've earned, a trip HOME!**.

to be continued...

Disclaimer:

I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO FAMILIAR OF ZERO, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TOO STAR GATE SG-1, OR ANYTHING!.

Authors Notes:

Hey everyone, first off, let me say, "I'm sorry!", i know i havent' updated in WEEKS, compared too the other writers who've practically updated almost EVERYDAY, i feel like an idiot. I've been going through alot lately, personally, and with my Labtop, the idiots who i brought it too, have been screwing around with me, telling me this and that, i think their just full of themselves, wanting it for spare parts.

Anyway, i managed too get this much done, believe me, i'm trying, really, i've got alot planned, it's just, getting down and actually writting it is the problem, so, i've take it upon myself, too take a binder, and write down some notes, you know, a way too actually get something done, that way i won't have too stand in front of the computer and look like an idiot.

Thank you so much too my personal readers who have kept up with my work,and reviewed them, such as the following:

Sigma-del-Prisium

Alex Phoneix Wing

And than there are those who i've owed alot of my inspiration too, and friends:

Tarak

High Prince Gasket

Chaosbahumaut123

Kingman13

WishUponAStar1015

Tenroshua

Anyone reading this, really ought too check these Authors works out, their work really is a WAY LOT BETTER THAN MY'N, and that's no joke, well, that's it for me, i promise, the next chapter, will be alot longer, and better, take care everyone,bye.

p.s., because i was in such a hurry, i didn't have a chance too use spell check, sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

Star Gate SG-1/Familiar of Zero:"What Awaits"

Location: Pegasus Galaxy

Planet: P3X-411

Status: Stationary Orbit,

Battle Cruiser, "Apollo".

A few hours after their arrival, everyone began assembling in the ships Meeting Room, where Colonel Ellis, along with some of his staff, sat down, while the others, Major Kim, Colonel Thompson, Private Duvall, sat next to them. Just on the other side, was the group from Tristan, most of whom were still settling into the fact, of just where they were.

"Colonel Thompson, after reading your preliminary report, i take it you have more to go on, like just exactly what happened at the Alpha Site!", said Ellis, after settling down, Thompson nodded,"Uh, yes, as i said, after arriving at the site, we were made aware of the fact we weren't alone, namely, the Wraith being there, sir", Ellis picked up a pad,"From what I've read on their situation, their own people made a last bet during Atlantis final day's here in the Pegasus Galaxy, using that ZPM to power a massive hive ship".

"Actually sir, that may be have been false hope", said another, Ellis put down his pad and looks over too a young woman, who sheepishly looks down at the table,"Private Duvall is it?","Yes sir", she rely'd, he tapped the pad, and looked at her again,"Seems like your in enough hot water as it is, Private, Star Gate Command has told me too hold you for questioning, pending an investigation into your past actions while you were at the SGC".

Derick straightened his cloths, and spoke up,"Sir, i can personally vouch for the Private, she's been nothing but exemplaryin her acts, and...", but Ellis cut him off,"Thompson, right now, i have my orders, (he looks at two airmen standing by the door, who walk over beside Duvall, and gently help her up), Private Duvall, until further notice, you'll be held in quarters, until we return to earth". Derick wanted to do more,but, he knew that if the SGC had made this order,(namely O'Neill), than, it had to be a good reason,"Don't worry Private, i'll get this straightened out".

That seemed to calm her down, breathing in, she accepts it and follows the airmen out through the door, and down the hall, Ellis turned in his seat and looked at the new arrivals,"What has happened to Miss Duvall?, surely she has done nothing wrong?", said Colbert, he said with a worried face, Ellis sighed and reply's,"I'm sorry, you are?","Ah, forgive me, i am ProfessorColbert, of TTristancAcademy was asking about young miss duvall, is her crime serserious

Ellis just frowned, trying to not sound insulting to his guest,"Professor, right now, that's classified information,between myself and my superiors", than another man spoke up,"Colonel Ellis is it?, i am the Head Master at our fine Academy, while i have been one too not pick up on someones ill intentions, i do not however sense any hostility from Miss Duvall, surely you have been misled". This went on for a few minutes, before finally, Ellis spoke up,"Look, for now, all of you, both guests and company, that matter is closed, moving on, the Wraith matter will have too wait, as of now, we have bigger concerns too worry about".

That caught a faces attention,"Sir?', said Shun, Ellis picked up his pad,"Home World Networks have picked up new information, such as possible attacks soon impending, in which case, the Apollo is needed back as soon as possible, to defend the Earth". Saito, who was sitting back in his chair, heard this,"Colonel Ellis, i'm sorry to ask,but, what enemies are you talking about, i've heard from Colonel Ellis, i'm not sure if i still believe it, that all of your enemies have been beaten".

"True, most of our enemies have either been beaten, withdrawn into hiding, or, ceased hostility's with Earth, however, over the past few years, we've noticed a new alliance of worlds, occupied by human settlements, craving power and control, who we have been in conflict with. Long story short, we have received new information, quoting an attack on Earth soon, since we've only been able to manufacture a few ships, namely the George Hammond which is on another mission, Earth's defences are low, so, we're needed back as soon as possible".

Saito looked at the Colonel, than he turned and looked at the girl sitting next to him, Louise, who, was also still adjusting to her new environment, the sheer fact she was actually in a ship, in space, and the lack of, or no magic at all."These guy's seem too know alot, don't they", said a whippy voice, everyone, besides those from Tristan, snapped their heads, look at the end of the room, where an Airmen jumped, and drawing out her weapon,"What the hell is that!", she barked,"Maybe i was wrong, the lady here seems kind of jumpy".

Ellis was up from his seat, while the airman, and woman, both withdrew their weapons,"Doctor Jackson!, did i just see that", while Daniel tried to explain, Saito just got up,"Sir, (Saito got up, and reached over his shoulder, still leaving his sword in it's casing, he holds it up for everyone to see), this is Derflinger, and just for the record, he's enchanted", the sword pops it's head up for a second,"You got that right", Ellis didn't jump this time, he just sighed and sat down,"(Sighing)", Saito noticed his reaction,"Your not surprised sir?", the Air Force Colonel chuckled,"No son, i'm not, honestly,and no disrespect intended, i've seen alot stranger in our travels".

As time passed by in the room, everyone began too settle down, and the atmosphere began to be calmer, Daniel was standing up by a screen, where he was hinting some of what he researched,"As many of you can see, i believe i have a kind of understanding what Merdid, or rather Merlin planned for this world many years ago". Everyone, includinggg Osmond and Colbert's attention were glued on the doctor,"During my own trips through the Star Gate, we've alway's known the Ancients were ones to tap into resources unknown by anyone else, or for that fact, new way's of acting, such as up to the point, oascendingng".

Louise, who had also began to be comfortable, was curious, and raised her hand,"Doctor Jackson, i think i remember you talking about this, ascension before, was it something about them gaining new powers?. Daniel smiled,"Almost, for your Founder, or Founders, they were tapped into a different set of thinking, unlike that of most other worlds or peoples, they didn't see things the way we did, and that's kind of why they were so advanced and more knowledgeable than we are now, i think when Merlin first visited this world, he must have thought that by bringing your ancestors here, they could also tap into these powers, but, without the hindrance of their fellow man, such as on earth".

Colbert raised his hand,"Daniel, what do you mean by hindrance?, are you saying that those on Earth did not share Merdid's way's as well", Daniel took up a remote, and changed the screen again,"Well, kind of, you see, on Earth, most of our civilization began to under go a change, more like a  modern approach to things, while Merlin, after coming from another advance society, thought that by bringing you all here, to this world, you could go tap into something more powerful, and still retain a simplistic harmony with nature, (he than threw his pen on the table, and huffed), at least that what i think, (he laughed), reading takes it toll".

The Headmaster got up, and walked over,"Doctor Jackson, (he placed his hand on Daniels shoulder), while we have only met for a short time, and, have quite modestly, opened our eye's to these new facts, i could not have been more flattered, we have all cherished our way's for so long, and to know that our founder felt so deeply about these way's, you have done us a great deed,(he bowed towards Daniel), I, the Head Master of Tristan Academy, Thank You". Silence, no one said a word, Daniel, kind of slouching in this chair, felt a little embarrassed, he knew he said alot, but, to receive this kind of praise, he got up from, and returned the gesture,"Thank you, sir".

Derick smiled, and reached out, grabbing a glass of water, drinking it, he looked around the room,"Hey, where'd Ellis go?", he looked at an airman,"Sorry sir, he said he had to go to the bridge", Ellis must have slipped out while they were talking,"Right". Just than, Saito walked over and looked at Derick, making him know he wanted to talk, a second later, the two of them were talking by the window,"What's on your mind?", Derick asked,"I, i just had to talk to someone Derick,(he puts his palms on the glass window), this is so much to take in right now,(he kept looking out the window), first i came here, to Tristan, than, just everything went by so fast, and, now here i am, aboard a space ship, in orbit over the very same planet".

Saito finished, the young man, still gazing out, turned his head slightly, as Louise walks up,"Saito, (she turns to Derick), Colonel","What's up Pinky", her face twitched,"Call me that again peasant, and i may not be so kind towards you", she said, flaying her wand. Derick didn't bother to take heed of her threat, he just smiled,"So, have you thought about what your going to do when, you get home!", that very word, seemed to have an effect on Saito,"I, i don't know...heh", he laughed nervously,"Got any family back there?", Derick asked innocently, not realizing just how much it would affect his friend,"...yeah...(Saito was holding back alot, just from judging from his face), my mom, dad, and, uh, a little sister!".

Louise's heart stopped,"(Saito, has a sister!)", she said in her head, sure, she knew he must have had a family, back where he came from,but,"(He's never said such a thing before)", Louise looked at him again, seeing his face, just from looking at it, she never knew, he must have been pushing such ideas so far back in his head, that he just merely, forgot."Saito", she said lowly, he looked at her, and noticed her concerned look, (something he wasn't used to seeing, except her grumpy face),"Please go back with them...". Saito's eye's widened,"What!, why...", she got up,"You belong with your family, so, just...go...", she said, turning and running down a corridor, past the two airmen, who just stared at her, than at the Colonel.

Seeing her run, he just nodded at the airmen to leave her be, seeing as how she didn't know how to operate the ships systems, like the elevator, and knew Louise would be alright,"Seems like she's taking this hard too huh", he said,"I'm just guessing, but, underneath that uptight princess look of her's,(he looks at Saito), all of this has been killing her on the inside", Saito got up from his chair, but Derick grabs his hand,"Let her go, she'll be fine, just give her a few minutes", just as he finished saying that, the lights seemd to dim, and than the room shook!. Than a voice barked over the p.a.,"All personal, report to your stations, unknown vessel's have just exited hyper space and are opening fire!", it said, both of the airmen by the door looked at each other and left the room, everyone else got up too,"What is happening?".

Shun ran over to a console, and checked it,"Five ships just appeared, they've taken up an attack pattern on us", Derick ran over next to him, than hit a button,"No time for that,( he looked at the others), you guy's, stay here, Daniel, look after them", he shouted, Daniel just nodded, telling the others to stay calm, just as Derick and Shun ran down to an elevator, Saito was running up from behind,"Colonel, where is Louise?, i can't find her", just as he finished, they heard someone calling out,"Help!", Saito didn't waste a second, just as he came up to a room, he saw something that made his bones chill, there, right under a girder, was,"LOUISE!", the room was on fire, and she was caught in the middle.

She looked like she was unconscious, just as he was about to run over, Derick and Shun grabbed him,"NO, let me go, i have to save her!", he said, fighting them furiously,"HEY!, calm down", said Derick who than had somethinggggg shoved into saito's arms,"Take this extinguisher and put out the fire, me and Shun got Louise, right", Shun nodded, Satio, wastingng any time arguing, just took it and startesprayingng the foam, the two air force men ran over, grabbing a pice of pipe, started to pry it off her, but, they tried and tried, until Saito came up and withdrew Deflinger,"Out of the way", he said, than, he gripped the sword tightly, the runes began to glow, and a second later, he seemed to appear right on the opposite side of the room, making both men whistle.

"Damn!", said Shun, who noticed that not only had Saito sliced the girder in two,but, he also had Louise, in his arms,"Quick!, Shun, get her and Saito down to the med bay", he said, patting the major on the back,"Right, but, where you going, sir", he asked, Derick ran up to an elevator,"Bridge, to find out what the hell is going on", as he got inside, Derick couldn't help but replay what he saw in that room,"(Just a minute ago, Saito looked like something, something you'd see out of an action movie, or amine, what the hell is he!)". A second later, he appeared on the bridge level, just missing a couple of crewmen, running towards another accident, the ship rocked again!,"Where are my fighters major!", barked a voice, Derick came on the bridge, just seeing a strange fighter get knocked out by defence fire from the Apollo's guns.

"They targeted one of our mains sir, we're having problems opening the bay's doors", said the helmsman,"Bring us about, once we're in range, bring Asgard Weapons online", said Ellis,"Yes sir", Derick ran up to a console,"Colonel, what the hell is happening!", Ellis didn't turn, he just kept staring straight ahead,"We're under attack Thompson, that's what's up", he said sharply, Derick stumbled over behind the helmsman, than looked out the window,"Whoa, what are those?", he said,"Lieutenant, meet the **Wraith**, three Hive Ships, and two Cruises". The ship rocked again,"Sir, shields down to 79 percent, we can't keep this up", said another crewman,"Alright, do we still have Hyper Drive capability?","Yes sir", Ellis got up from his seat,"Than take us to maximum sub light and get us the hell out of here", he said, Derick's face whitened,"Sir!, you can't, what about those people on the planet below".

Ellis looked at Derick, the ship shook again, violently, causing a few panels to explode next to them,"Thompson, right now we're out gunned and outnumbered, we're taking heavy damage, if we don' t leave now, we're done for, (his face grew somber), i'm sorry,but, those people below, they're on their own", the Apollo's sub light engines came online, launching the ship forward, narrowly missing another volley of weapons fire from a Wraith Hive, Derick knew that arguing would be pointless, than something came over his mind,"Sir, please, i might have an ace up my sleeve after all, just, just hold on for a few more minutes". Ellis just stood there, than, he closed his eye's and nodded,"You got one minute, go", Derick nodded and took off out the door like greased lighting, just as he got down to the med bay, the ship lurched again, outside, the scene was fast, as Wraith Darts swarmed the Apollo, it's massive gun's firing off like mad, shooting down one after another.

"Saito!", yelled the Colonel, he saw his friend standing over Louise, who's head was bandaged,"Derick?", he didn't waste another second, Derick ran over and grabbed his hand, pulling Saito all the way back to the bridge,"I don't have time to explain, just (he push's the helmsman out of the chair, and puts Saito back down), fire at those red blips on the screen". Just as the Gandolf user grabbed the stick, he felt something, he noticed the runes glowing on his hand, and than, it all seemed to click into place, he began pushing buttons, and sending commands to the multiple cannons firing at the wraith darts,"Sir, (said another crewman), not sure how this is possible, but, the cannons efficiency has gone up almost 150 percent!", Ellis was stunned, outside the ship, the scene was drastically changing, while the Apollo was a ship to be feared with before, now, it seemed like she was literally swatting the darts out of the space before them.

"Whatever your doing Saito, keep it up", Derick literally cheered, Ellis meanwhile was stunned, but, he still managed to keep himself in the game as well,"Keep it up, bring the Asgard Weapons online, target one of those support ships...FIRE", the Apollo swooped in over like a bird of prey, ray's of light were fired, hitting the Wraith Cruiser, one explosion after another, just as the Apollo finished it's attack run, the enemy vessel, EXPLODED."Yes!", said alot of people, Derick patted his friend on the back,"No time fore celebrating people, what's the status of my fighters?", an airmen checked his screen and say's,"We've managed to get one back online sir", Ellis nodded, he looked at Derick, and than Saito,"Thanks kid, whatever you are, keep it up", Saito wasn't sure what to say, while he understood the basics of his powers, he was also stunned at just how efficient he was,"Thank you , sir", Derick than say's,"Sir, with your permission, i'd like to grab a fighter, (he stops for a second), does this mean we're still in the fight, sir?".

Ellis didn't say anything,"I left the talks to Jackson and the others, but, i forgot for a second, i forgot who we are, so, yes Lieutenant, we're still in this fight", the ship rocked again,"Sir, shields down to 69 percent", shouted another crewman,"Go!", shouted ellis, Derick ran down the hall, while Saito stayed at the seat, still manning the ships weopons,"Whatever you are son, your doing a hell of a job, keep it up", said Ellis, Saito smiled, and nodded,"(How am i even doing this!)", he said in his head, Saito knew his powers let him use just about any weopon,but, this was on another level, right before him, in his hands, was something he never thought would happen, command a powerful warship, but, as he glanced up over his console, his questions were gone, looming right before him, was a threat, a threat wanting to wipe out a world, he had come to know as his second home,"(No, i'll never let it happen)".

To Be Continued...

Disclaimer: I do not in any way, own the RIGHTS TO FAMILIAR OF ZERO, or any of it's CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO STARGATE SG-1, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.!

Authors Notes:

Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I've had a lottt to deal with lately, my labtop was finally returned to me,but, i had to do some major re-hauling on it, and than of course there's family, and i've also started working out at a local gym, so, that's taken up alot of my time as well.

I just wanted to thank the loyal readers who've reviewed my work, and were really inspiring to me, and than there is of course those out there who just want to yearn for some attention by telling me off, well, MEH, don't care, i plan on writing more and more chapters, so, BRING ON THE NEGITIVE COMMENTS..., on behalf of other writers out there on this site, i have this one thing to say:

"**When i get PAID, I'LL GIVE A CARE,...BUTTTT, SINCE I'M NOT BEING PAID...****TOUGH!...HA,HA,HA,HA,HA.**

Sorry guy's, but, there was this one writer who just kept saying this and that about my work, not that it bothered me, but, if said writer hated my work, THAN WHY TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW IT!...wow. Anyway, i'll try and work harder on the next chapter, take care everyone, and also, a BIG AMOUNT OF RESPECT TO JAPAN, those poor people really do need alot of help, i've done my part and contacted the local Japanese Embassy to donate some money, hope you guy's do to,bye.


	9. Chapter 9

Star Gate SG1/Familiar of Zero

Chapter 9

Location: P3X-411

Star Ship "Apollo"

"Keep us out of their sights Kid!", yelled the ships commanding officer, Colonel Ellis, sitting in his command chair, reading damage reports,"Uh, yes sir", shouted back a busy, and confused adolescent man, Saito, who was manning the ships main weapons, after being placed there by Colonel Thompson, who was at that moment, absent. Outside, the Wraith Hive Ships, and Support Cruisers were firing away, volley after volley, most of the enemy darts which they launched, were ither destroyed, or engaged with the Apollo's squadron of F-302's."Sir, Lieutenant Bruns reports that his wing has expended their ordinance already", Ellie's face scrunched,"No!, damn it, alright, (he got up and walked over to a screen, barely keeping himself up as the ship lurched again), tell them to return at once,(he looked at the boy sitting in the weapons chair), i hope this is really worth it kid".

Meanwhile, Derick ran down to the Med Bay, wanting to check in on the others, once he got there,"Hey, is everyone okay", he said, checking around the room,"Colonel Thompson, what is happening?", said Osmund with a concerned look,"Yes, just why is this ship rocking so much, are we really under attack?", said Colbert, whose own face was concerned,but, also annoyed, guessing that he didn't like being in the dark,"I'm sorry,but, we're kind of short on time, didn't Daniel explain any of this to you?", he looked over to his friend, who was helping a nurse, Daniel smirked,"I gave them a brief summary, sorry". Derick just shook his head, and looked over at Louise, who was still in bed,"How is she?", he asked, a doctor, who was running back over to another patient, said,"She's fine,but, right now i need everyone who's not injured, OUT, we're in the middle of a battle".

An airmen escorted Osmond and the others outside, while Kirshe volunteered to stay behind and watch over Louise,"As a friend, it wouldn't be very wise to leave a friend like Louise as she is, right", she smiled, the Doctor didn't have time to argue, so, she was permitted, and the others made their way to a more secure part of the ship,"Please stay in here for the time being", said the airmen, Derick nodded,"Yeah, you guy's stay here", Siesta, who was beside Daniel, reached out and held his hand tight, he looked at her, and smiled,"It'll be alright". Derick wanted to help,but, he was needed elsewhere,"Take care of them Daniel, just, keep them preoccupied", he said, nodding to the guard, and running out into the hallway, as he got through another door, it read,"Landing Bay #1".

He ran past a few mechanics, "You got anything left!", he barked, one man pointed to a fighter, running over to it, Derick jumps inside and closes the canopy, sparks exploded all around the bay, as the damage continued to escalate,"I'm off!", he shouted into his mike, the fighters engines igniting and sending himself into battle, already a squadron of fighters were already engaged with the Wraith fighters, seeing as they were already close to using up their ordinance he decided to take a chance and hope he could get close to some of the cruisers, hoping to at least take out one of their hyper drives.

Back on board the Apollo, Ellis was more distracted just trying to keep his ship in the fight,"Sir, most of our fighters have used up their ammo", shouted someone, he cursed under his breath and nodded,"Right, get them back and re-loaded asap, what's our sit-rep", he asked another,"Not good sir, shields are already below safety tolerance, we need to retreat and re-charge our shields", Ellis knew that wasn't possible ither, once they committed to this fight, there was no going back, he looked back at the man who was at that moment, the only reason they were still in this fight, Ellis ran over to his seat and caught Saito's attention,"Listen, i'm gonna take us as close to one of those Hive ships, once we're in range, do whatever you've been doing,but, better", he said with whimsical remark, Saito seeing the Colonel's look, just nodded.

Back with Daniel and the others, he took out a pad and started looking up the ships status, he didn't say anything,but, when he saw the results, his face showed it, Osmond, who was sitting down, saw this reaction and, using his stick, walks up and say's,"?", Daniel, who despite their situation, reacted with surprise,"Oh, Headmaster, uh, um...", he wasn't sure what to say,but, the elder wizard had grown an intuition about certain things,"Your friends, both here, and on this ship, they are fighting a powerful enemy are they not?", he asked, after placing the pad back down, Daniel thought just coming out with it, the details he could muster, would be best.

"When we first arrived here, in this part of space, we, others, made alot of enemies most of whom aren't very fond of well, humans", Osmond stroked his beard, Colbert, Siesta came over as well,"And these enemies, they are the ones attacking us", Daniel nodded,"Yeah, when we first encountered them, they seemed like only a few,but, we learned after, the Wraith, have had literally thousands of their kind, in deep sleep, and since than, after waking them, we've been fighting them ever since". Colbert had a serious look on his face too,"You are saying than Daniel, that it was your peoples fault for not only waking them, but, leading them to our world!", the air seemed heavy, as they waited for his response, he could have lied, he could have come up with something else entirely,but,"Yes, we woke them".

No one said a word, it seemed like they were taking it all in, Daniel knew that it was bad enough they had to grasp the fact they were in space,but now, he feared he may have just alienated him and his friends from ever seeing this world again."Thank you ", said Osmond, who was apparently smiling, and feeding a mouse on his shoulder, Daniel just blinked, and was kind of shocked,"Your...not mad?", he said, Osmond smiled,"Of course, but, you have told us in good manner, without lying, what you have done, you could have lied, made up some fictional tale, (he placed his hand on Daniels shoulder), but, with courage and grace, you did not, i thank you ". Daniel didn't know what to say, except hold on as the ship lurched again, sparks flew all about the cabin, and Siesta was thrown off her feet, only to be caught by Daneil, who,had just hit his head off a locker.

"Oh no, i am so sorry Daniel", she said, worried over the bleeding coming from his head, he just smiled,"It'll be alright", he said, getting up and reassuring her, that was when Colbert and Osmond spoke up,"Daniel, are we also to assume your friends are placing their lives in jeopardy to help us?", asked Colbert, after getting to his feet, Daneil nodded,"Than perhaps we should help as well!", said Osmond,"Not to sound ungrateful,but, how?", Osmond smiled and held up his stick, when he touched it, the staff suddenly began to glow,"With **Magic**, of course".

BAMM!, another fighter was destroyed, as the Apollo mades it way past a line of Dart's, most of which were destroyed by it's cannon fire,"Ready, Major, keep us set", Ellis shouted, the bridge lit up with the flares of destroyed enemy darts, one after another, everyone else on the bridge were doing their duties, all trained in this sort of combat, all, except for one,"(Damn it, i should be with Louise, Derick said she was in the med bay)". Another blast rocked the ship, Saito's hands flew with surprisingly graceful speed over the controls, manually targeting enemy darts and ships, more efficient than the ships onboard computer could keep up with. He glanced back over his shoulder, and around the bridge, taking in the sheer scope of the situation,"(No, i don't have time for this, these people, they're risking their own lives as well, to help me, and my friends, **i can't let them down**)".

"Sir!, it's no use, ours shields are **just about to collapse!**", shouted the Major, more sparks flew out from another console, as a crewman was thrown onto her back, laying facing towards another wall, Saito's eye's caught the moment, seeing her face literally chard black, "NO!", he shouted, the **runes** on his hands began to **glow **even more, suddenly, the cannon's began picking up **speed**,"Sir!, our weapons fire has increased, **again!**, reaction times have also increased", Ellis heard it, he heard it all, but, none of it mattered, he just kept looking at the readouts, Shields were all but gone, 12%, time seemed to stand still, as he looked out the main bridges window, and saw it, a blast from another hive ship,"(This is it)", he said to himself, bracing for the final blow,"(At least we took some of them down with us)", he said, proud of his ship, and crew, and, most of all, Saito!.

Outside, just as the blast neared the ship, time suddenly picked up, as it just seemed to disappear, Ellis opened his eye's, and just blinked,"Major, what the hell just happened?", he said, everyone else on the bridge were also trying to make sense what happened, outside, the weapons fire from the Wraith ships seemed to just disappear into, nothing,"I'm not sure sure, our shields, they're still at 12%, wait, sir, from what i can tell, our shields seem to be re-charging, 13%, 15%...", he kept counting, Ellis wasn't sure what had happened,but,"Whatever happened, we're still in this, (he went over by Saito's side), Saito, arm all weapons and missiles, i want to take out that last Hive Ship, after we can mop up whatever support cruisers are left". Saito just blinked, he was also wondering what had happened,but, after getting praise from Colonel Ellis, he gained a second wind and kept working.

Hive Ship,

just beyond the battle:

"I do not understand this, you assured us a quick victory, (said a wraith commander), we put alot of our resources into this scheme of yours, and now, half of our forces have already been wiped out", he cried, they were centred around a bridge console, another wraith, siloated in the shadows just simply smiled,"Patience my brothers, patience, as the humans would say, is it's own reward, while this obstacle was, un-expected, it doesn't mean our plans will not come to fruition". He than stepped forward, his hair was a little longer than most wraiths, and his facial features said he was also,alien to their own kind,"Unlike my predecessor, I do not have any of his, tainted values of life, and hence forth, will not make his same mistakes".

The other wraith didn't seem so convinced,but, it was enough,"You had better be right, Michael, (one wraith said, he than looked at another screen), tell our forces to withdraw to the first checkpoint, whatever these humans have done to increase their odds of survival, will quickly diminish". One drone nodded and began transmitting signals to the fleet, while Michael simply stood his place and, smiled, inside his mind, he kept replaying certain, information he acquired from Private Marks,"(Yes, very interesting indeed, **Magic** is it?, ha, ha,ha,ha,ha, very nice, perhaps these ancients weren't all just talk as we expected them to be)".

Apollo:

"They're what!", shouted Ellis, he stared at the screen in front of him in disbelief,"Yes sir, whatever is left of the Wraith forces have withdrawn and entered Hyper Space", shouted another crewman, Ellis took up a pad and began reading the reports coming in, and sure enough, it was true. Saito meanwhile, felt like his runes were, powering down in a sense, just as the crewman shouted those words, he felt a sense of relief sweep through his body, not that he couldn't have gone further, it was just, the sheer power he was commanding, was at the most, overwhelming. He turned in his seat, and allowed another crewman to take over his station,"Sir, may i go to the Med Bay now, to check on Louise", he said, Ellie's head was still warped over just what had happened,but, he nodded, Saito started to walk down a corridor when he heard the Colonel say,"Thanks for the help kid, you saved our asses", just as he got in the elevator, Saito smiled and waved.

Apollo,

Med Bay:

Saito was just walking out of the elevator when he heard someone shout,"Saito!", it was Siesta, she was apparently waiting outside the bay when she saw him, running over, she hugged him,"It is good to see you are un-harmed Saito". She said, he smiled,"Yeah, i'm alright, (he looked past over her shoulder), is Louise alright?", he asked, Siesta felt a little by that remark,but, she smiled and nodded,"Yes, please, she's right through that door". He thanked her and ran down the hallway, nearly running into a few personal, that was when he saw it,"Oh...", "Oh God...", said voices of injured crewman, some were placed on make shift cots, others in beds, as Saito walked in, he realized again, just what had happened.

"Saito!", shouted a familiar voice, he saw a pink haired girl call out, she was just finishing placing a blanket on an injured crewman,"Louise!", he shouted, softly, both Master and Familiar closed the gap and hugged each other warmly."I'm glad your alright", he said, her head was nuzzled into his shoulder, since her height couldn't permit her to get any closer to his face, Louise's nervousness quickly faded, feeling his heart and arms around her."Sorry, hate to bother you two, but, we've got more injured coming in", said the military doctor, she coughed just before talking, giving Saito and Louise a chance to remember where they were.

A deck below, Daniel was helping some crewman sort through the wreckage in a hallway,"We've got to get to the Engine Room, no one's been responding, there might be a leak, or worse", shouted another,"Right", he answered, Daniel wasn't a mechanic,but, he was familiar enough with certain systems aboard a Daedalus class ship to be some help. Just as they finally got through, another familiar face awaited them,"Bout time someone showed up", Daniel blinked and waved some of the smoke out of his way,"Huh?, Duvall?", he said, and sure enough, it was her, she was underneath a console, wires and tools strung all over the place, as everyone else walked in, they saw other injured crewman, layed near the doorway, some obviously been given medical treatment.

"How did you get here, i thought the Colonel sent you to,(he stopped), you know, the brig or something?", he said, Duvall laughed and raised her hand out, meaning for Daniel to help her up, which he did,"I was, but, when the attack started, the guards realized having me help was a better option, or, i convinced them, when i got here, most of the crew were hurt, so, i treated who i could, and my guards ran back to the F-302 bay, so, (she took a towel and wiped her face), since we're here, I'm guessing we won!". Daniel smiled, and stepped back, as more of the injured were ferried back to the med bay."Yeah, barely, (he looked around the room, and noticed some of the panels, while some blown off, others were obviously picked at), so you helped keep us in the fight, huh".

"Yeah, when your a genius like me, no sweet", she smiled, he smiled back, and started helping her fix up what they could, a few minutes later, a few decks up, more familiar faces were starting to pop up again, in the ships observation lounge, the only place not filled up with wounded, was Osmond and Colbert, who both looked like Ghosts."Sensei, Headmaster!, your alright!", shouted Kirshed, who ran up and hugged her fellow fire mage, leaving Osmond hanging, as he expected her to hug him. Colbert smiled, and say's,"Yes, we are, thank you, but,(he looked around), while it seems we've won the day, many have been injured", he said with some concern. Louise, who was sitting next to Saito, just waved her arm,"I am alright professor", she said, Kirshe butted in,"Yes, thanks to my care of course", she smirked, normally Louise would have shouted, or just blown someone up,but, for another first, she didn't!."Yes, thank you...kirshe", she said, Kirshe couldn't believe her ears,"You are welcome", Louise knew she'd have to pay her former rival back someday, gritting her teeth.

It was than that another person entered the room,"Hey, how's everyone doing", said Ellis, Saito spoke up,"We're doing alright sir", it was than that Ellis asked,"Can any of you, or, who should i thank for saving my ship and crew". Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what he meant, until they heard a soft chuckle,"My, you are very astute, are you not, Colonel", it was Osmond, sitting down with his familiar on his shoulder, Ellis smiled, normally he wouldn't have been so calm, epically what they were just through,but, he also knew better."Yeah, i have my moments,( he walked up and put out his hand, Osmond, after seeing this custom, took it), thanks for saving my ship sir, i'm gonna regret asking this,but, did you use some kind of magic trick back there".

Osmond pulled out a piece of cheese he found, finally pulling the rapper off,"Trick, no, it wasn't a trick Colonel, although,(he creaked his neck and arms), using such a spell, in so long, can be very draining on one's self, even with Professor Colberts help". Colbert, who was sipping on a cup of tea, waved his hand,"Yes, i helped,but, it was your work Headmaster, i did not think such a spell was possible", Ellis bit his lip,"Magic, before today, i would have thought you guy's were, well, insane, despite what I've seen in my service, but, now, (he laughed), i'm just glad whatever you guy's did, worked, (he stopped and looked at the two mages), thank you, honestly, i don't think we would have won without your help".

The humility Ellis showed seemed to touch everyone, than his name was spoken over the pa, he walked over to a console,"If you'll excuse me, i'm needed on the bridge", he said, waving off, everyone began exchanging what they went through,Siesta, who was the others, suddenly finds Daniel and, runs into him!,"Ooofff", he said, she almost flung herself into him,"Daniel, you are alright", she said, he smiled and patted her head,"Yeah, sorry for leaving you like that". She looked up at him and smiled,"It is alright, i was worried, but, i knew you would be alright", Siesta said, just as he was about to say something, Daniel noted the "stares" he was getting from everyone, his cheeks flushed for a second, and he coughed it off, trying to draw everyone attention away from himself.

Outside, Near P3X-411's

Lower Orbit.

Colonel Thompson was in pursuit of two Wraith Darts, which, after witnessing the retreat of their ships, began diving themselves into a steep dive, heading directly for the Kingdom of Tristan,"Shit!", Derick said,"(That angle, speed, there's only one thing i can guess their doing, a Kamikaze Run)", faster and faster, the three vessels plummeted, outside his cabin, the heat readings were off the scale, warning lights and screens were telling him to ease up,but Derick didn't.

After closing in on the nearest dart within range, he armed a missile and lit it, sending it straight up the darts ass, blowing it to kingdom come,"!BOOM!", "Yeah, suck on that", he shouted, but than he realized, he forgot about the second dart, which had broken through the last layer of the atmosphere, and was speeding towards a target. Derick flipped his mike,"Apollo, this is Thompson in an F-302, I'm tailing what I'm thinking is a wraith attacker, you got a beed on it", he waited, than a response came,"Copy that Colonel, we're tracking it, and you, just a few miles out from a large crowded area, be advised, Wraith Darts which you are tailing, have been known to pull Kamikaze Runs".

Derick's face went white, sure enough, looking straight ahead of the dart, was a strange flying ship, which seemed like the darts intended target,"(Shit)", he checked his ammo reserves, and the screen came up,"**expended!**","(DAMN IT)", the scene followed as the Dart and 302 fighter past a tranquil valley, frightening the villagers below, each just nearly touching the other, Derick kept thinking of way's to stop it,but, all he could come up with, was a very slim hope of survival, for him."Apollo, (he breathed in), I'm done dogging this thing, gotta try something else...", and just like that, Derick closed his eye's, placed his hand on the throttle, and took aim at the fighter, which was only now just yards away from its target.

Grand Ship, Tristan

Queen Henrietta Escort.

After Helping to quell small groups of distrust throughout the Kingdom, Queen Henrietta was being accompanied by her royal guard, including Agnes, Captain of Tristan Musketeers, standing by her side on the main deck, and Julio, simply admiring the view by a rail,"I trust all went well with you on your visits me lady", asked Agnes, the Queen turned her head and nodded,"Yes, with everyone's help and devotion, many of our peoples troubles have been straightened, (she looks down), but, i wonder, will it last". Agnes smiled, "Your majesty, please, you, have been through more than any other of your lineage, while i cannot tell you your future, i know, you will do your best".

Henrietta smiled at her friend and guard, ever since the day she met everyone, including Louise and her familiar Satio, things were really bumpy at first,but, as time progressed, and with heart and determination, they won the day, over and over, while with some losses, with her finance, they all stood tall as can be."Everyone look!", shouted a crewman, Agnes, reacting to her training, placed herself closer to the Queen, and drew her sword, while Julio, now more fully aware, followed where the crewman who shouted was pointing, and gasped."What are those?", he shouted, unlike his usual calm character, Agnes and Henrietta saw the same thing as well, taking in a sight, a strange ship, flying through the air, heading straight for them.

Time seemed to slow down, for everyone, as the two mysterious ships got closer and closer, the one that seemed like a spear, was weaving back and forth, taking shots at neighbouring huts and small villages below, while the other vessel, more of a bat like appearance, was trying to catch up. Fire fight seemed to follow, as both ships, the spear made it's move, obviously a death run, as it got closer and closer, it seemed like avoiding it was impossible...that was, until the bat like ship, dived down and flew straight UP!."Boom!", the result was a massive explosion, as both vessels collided, leaving Henrietta ship unharmed, the force from the explosion rocked the sailing ship.

"My lady!, are you alright?", asked a frantic Agnes, who managed to cushion the Queens fall, who was also shaking herself awake,"Uh, yes, yes, i am fine...", Henrietta, with Agnes help, got up and walked over to the railing, as she looked down and saw the wreckage from both ships land safely into the river below."What, what were those things?", she asked. Agnes was unsure what to say, almost everything happened so fast, she sheeted her sword, and had Julio stand guard, wanting to make sure the rest of the ship was unharmed by the blast.

Julio smiled, he wanted to keep her majesty calm,"Please do not fret my lady, with myself and Agnes here, we will make sure you and everyone else arrive home safe",but, he noticed she was not paying attention, no, Henrietta kept looking over the railing, at the wreckage, now almost a mile behind them."Julio, whatever those ships were, the one, the bat like one, it, it sacrificed itself"", she said, Julio had to agree, despite just how quick the alarming event was, even he could tell, whoever, whatever that vessel was, it had just saved their lives!

Disclaimer:

I do NOT IN ANY WAY, OWN THE RIGHTS TO STAR GATE SG 1, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO FAMILIAR OF ZERO, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS, I DON'T OWN A THING!

Author's Comments:

Hey everyone, i'm really sorry for not updating this fic for awhile, had personal stuff to do, joined a gym, you know, the basic's,LOL, i've been working on this update for awhile, i know it ain't great,but meh, that's me, i do what i can, for the FUN of it, and i for one had a lot of fun.

Anyway, thanks to all of you out there who have been Super Supportive of me and my work, Thank You, really, you guy's and gals are great, ...and to the NAY SAYER'S who have not so much fun with my work...TOUGH!, WHY ARE YOU EVEN BOTHERING TO REVIEW IT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY WORK, THAN DON'T REVIEW IT...yessshhhh.


	10. Chapter 10

Star Gate SG-1/Familiar of Zero

Chapter 10

Grand Ship, Tristan

Queen Henrietta's Ship,

Still looking down on the scene below, the smoke bellowing up into the sky from the smouldering wreckage, a set of curious eye's looks on, trying to make out, remember just what had transpired only an hour before,"(Two strange ships, one like a bat, and the other, almost like a spear, they would appear to fight, over and over...)". It was Tristians most valued and treasured leader, Queen Henrietta herself, while being bestowed with over powering beauty, her looks, were not the reason why she was valued so highly.

No, it was her love and kindness, for not only her friends, but for the very people and land she held dearly in her heart, after experiencing the spectacle before them, Julio and some of Henrietta's personal guards investigate just what ly'd below them, hoping to discover just what it was they saw."My Lady", it was Agnes, the Captain of her majesty's Musketeers,"Yes, what is it Agnes?". "My lady,(she said, bowing before she continued), Julio has returned with some news of the strange craft", this made Henrietta more anxious,"And?", Agnes joined her by the railing of the ship,"I am afraid while there was not much left to investigate, we did find some strange, markings engraved on a piece of metal".

Agnes motioned her hand, meaning to call some guards, lifting over a large flat piece of metal,"From what we have seen firsthand, and from the crash below, i am certain, whatever, or, whoever was flying that bat like craft, meant to save our lives". Henrietta once again, turned her head and looked below, she recalled in her mind the events just before the explosion, she nodded,"Yes, that spear like craft, (she closed her eye's), it meant take our lives, did it not".

The Musketeers Captain bit her lower lip, she once again bowed,"My Lady, please forgive me,(Julio was just walking out from below, when he saw Agnes and smiled, walking up from behind her),because of such actions, we could have been killed and we...", but Julio came up and put his hand on her shoulder,"My my, it seems like our dear Captain is forgetting, such things that are beyond our control, are not something to grieve about, we cannot undo what is done, right,(he smiled at her), my Captain". Agnes just bowed again, embarrassed, for herself, and the fact Julio pulled such an act, but, it was another hand that took her up by the shoulder.

"Captain, please do not worry,what is done is done", she looked than at the metal piece the guards had brought over, she stepped closer and looked at it, she reached out, touching it,"These, these appear to be, words,would you know what they imply, Captain, Julio?", Henrietta said, both Agnes and Julio were stuck for words,"If i were to guess, your Majesty, perhaps it is some kind of symbols, to mark it's county of origin", said Agnes. Julio looked at it closer,"Perhaps, (he closed his eye's),but, i know one thing that is certain my lady, whoever was piloting this craft, we may very well owe him, or her, our lives", the scene fades out, upon the piece of metal, with a darkened patch just barely hiding the words and number,** F-302.**

Lower Orbit,

P3X-411, Star Ship

"Apollo".

Still listing in orbit, a badly damaged Daedalus Class ship, "Apollo", it's hull streamed with burnt spots and exposed areas to space from it's gruelling battle with the Wraith, manages to stabilize it's position, inside it, there is a buzz of activity, many crew members, those of whom were not seriously injured, are frantically trying to repair what systems they could. After what happened the last time with an encounter with a Wraith Hive ship, more measure's were created to ensure a winning outcome, however, those drills never came with fighting so many at once.

"Shit!", shouted Duvall, who was nursing her finger, after getting it burnt from a short circuited console, she kicked it and sat down, heaving in gulps of air,"You ought to stick to your mask Private, not sure if we can lift you to the med bay too", said a crewman, obviously just trying to lighten the mood. Duvall just stared up at him, massaging her temple, and glaring up under her hand,"Back to work, besides, these mask's just slow me down", she said, ironically, she grabbed for it, taking in a heap of oxygen.

They were in the damaged engine room, most of the crew had respirators and other devices to help them survive with the life support also damaged critically, just as she was about to get back to work, someone else spoke up,"Your doing it all wrong!", shrilled a voice coming over her shoulder. Duvall looked back and saw it was another crewman who she already began to,**dislike**, since the attack, all this crewman did was quote regulations this, and complain how Duvall wasn't doing things right, gripping a wrench, she looked up at the crewman, and stared right into his eye's,"Really, how about's you take over and show us all how it's done, oh wise one".

It was obvious the man didn't have a backbone, as he gulped and straightened his composure, he backed up and turned around, not wanting to draw anymore attention and left,"That's O'Mara for ya, he can dish it but, taking it, ain't happening", said another crewman, who patted Duvall on the back,"Nice stand there cadet". Duvall just smiled at him and started back at her work,"Thanks, oh, i'm sorry sir, didn't know you were out of the infirmary already", she saluted, the older crewman laughed, he was about his late twenty's, brown hair and had a little keg.

He returned the salute and put out his hand,"No worries...Private?", Duvall shook his hand and chuckled,"Private Duvall sir, Amy Duvall, i was just...uh?", she looked around the now damaged room, and bit her lip out of embarrassment, only to have her superior laugh again,"Don't worry about the looks Private, she may look fragile, but the Apollo's been through worse, oh, and it's Major Swift, John Swift". Both the Major and Cadet took a mintue to know each other, and set about getting back to work on the repairs, Duvall was pulling out some damaged boards, trying to root out damaged ones.

With a flash light in one hand, she turns it and say's,"So sir, why are you exactly out of the med bay, you looked like,uh,(she tried not to state the obvious)...uh", he looked at her from the other side of the room and smiled,"Like crap, (laughing)". She smiled and nodded,"Yeah, that's it", she pushed the board back down into a slot, with some of the console lights comming back,"Nice work,( said the Major), the doc said i was fit enough, and the med bay's life support was being taxed enough, back ups or not, so i took my fat ass down here and see how you were faring, and,(he winked at her), thanks for saving my, and everyone else's ass back there".

Amy Duvall wasn't used to such praise, and returned the kind comment with a nod,"Thanks sir", she hid her face hoping he didn't notice her blushing out of embarrassment again, he didn't, as the Major, while fumbling with his mask, checked out some of the damaged systems via a tablet."Not that i'm doubting your work Cadet, and i know this ship has seen some action,but, i'm still curious how we even survived like we did, from what i gathered, we had our asses in the fire with all those Wraith".

Searching for some wire, she was actual multitasking at once, also checking her own work for more missing damaged points, Duvall kept thinking just how to break the news, when she just huffed and said,"Would you believe it sir, (she hesitated), if i said it was...**magic**". She listened, thinking he'd make some sarcastic remark, even if he had a nice manner, he still could have laughed,but, when he did, it wasn't sarcastic,"Magic huh?,(laughed), guess that's one more thing to add to my book", the Major said, Duvall turned her head,"Sir?". He stopped for a second and pulled out a book,"It's for my family back home, (it was pocket sized),my little boy and girl, they keep asking for stuff on my,travels, (he winks), i can't tell them much,but, this ought to keep them happy for awhile".

Amy shook her head and say's,"Your really something sir", she said, Major Swift didn't look,but he raised an eye'brow,"And that is Cadet", she chuckled,"Most of the techs i work with, like Mr. Personality back there, well, uh...", she stalled for a moment. He smiled and say's,"Go on Cadet, say what's on your mind", Duvall stood up and patted her uniform,"Well sir, most act, like they've got a rod up their butt,sir". And just like that, the Major broke down laughing again,he waved at her,"No, no,(laughing), don't make me laugh, my lungs can't take it","Sir", she said, he put down his tablet and say's,"Your right, espically about O'Mara, he's always sticking his nose in where it don't belong, hell, the idiot even tried telling me how to do my own work".

He walked over to Duvall, and patted her shoulder,"Your going to go places Cadet, places where no one needs an ass like him being there, (he picked up some tools and passed it to her), now come on, we've got a ship needing our delicate care". Amy just nodded and took the tools, as they set back at work, she felt something like she's never felt before, a sense of renewal, a sense, of pride.

2 hours later

Lower Orbit P3X-411

While most of the crew were busy trying to repair what they could, everyone else had assembled in the meeting room, where Osmond, Colbert, Kirshe, Major Kim, Siesta, Louise,(who was also cleared from the infirmary), and Saito were present. Ellis walked in, noticing the grim faces on everyone else, including himself."Sorry for the wait, Doctor Jackson and i were, (he looks at Daniel, now just walking through the door behind him), discussing our situation".

Everyone had a puzzled look on their face, when Colbert spoke up,"Colonel, is it about what transpired here today, and the damage to your ship", he said, innocently pointing out the obvious, Ellis nodded,"Yes, that's correct, about fifteen minutes ago, both Major Swift and Private Duvall informed me, that,(he hesitated for a second), due to the severity of the damage to our ship, inside and out, making any more attempts to repair it, would be useless".

That seemed draw a few looks from everyone, it was than that another hand went up, it was Shun,"Yes Major?", Ellis said, Shun spoke up,"Just how screwed are we,sir", everyone looked at each other, Saito was just staring into nothing, sitting beside Louise, who was still bandaged up, with a look of concern on her own face, for his sake and theirs."In short, **very**, however, we do have one working bay, and a Jumper available". That seemed to lift alot of spirits, Kirshe spoke up,"This Jumper?, you mean another one of your ships".

Ellis nodded,"In a way, yes, however, despite the jumper, the time it would take to ferry everyone on board, and the condition most of the injured are in, using it wouldn't solve our problem", he said, with a somber mood, Shun than again spoke up,"What about about landing the ship sir?". Ellis nodded, and narrowed his eye's on Daniel beside him."I wouldn't really recommend that,(he backed away from the Colonel)", Colbert, who was taking in the comments, ask's,"And why is that Daniel".

Daniel crossed his arms and sighed,"We've already influenced and subjected your culture enough, if we were to take something like,(he mentally motioned the size of the ship with his arms), the Apollo down to the surface, well, i'm not sure if your people would be able to cope with the very sight, as i know you and the others have somewhat adapted". He finished, while he wouldn't admit it, Ellis knew he had a point, being the fact Daniel was also a former member of the elite unit, SG-1,"I do not believe that will be a problem", said Osmond, who got up and walked over to Daniel,"Allow myself and Professor Colbert to return to the surface, and i am sure we can convince our people to see past these facts, and help you".

Daniel wanted to protest,but, he also knew just how they got into this situation, Ellis looked at the old man, and say's,"That'd be appreciated,(he looks over at Shun), Major Kim, for now, i'm placing you in charge, take a squad of soldiers, and everyone else who came here, back down to the surface,and make sure they understand the situation we are in". Shun stood up and saluted,"Sir", as everyone else began to get up, Saito spoke up,"What about Colonel Thompson?, are we just giving up on him too".

Louise looked around, and grabbed his hand,"(Not now Saito)", she whispered,but he didn't listen to her, he looked like he was about to explode, when Ellis reply's,"No son, we haven't, but, right now we have to focus our efforts into getting this ship and crew back home safely, including you", he pointed at Saito."And also, Thompson is a competent soldier, he knows what to do, more likely he'll make his way back to the gate, now if that is all", Daniel looked at Saito, and frowned, knowing that the Colonel wasn't known for his gentle way's of breaking the ice.

"You alright", he asked, Saito saw Daniel and shook his head,"I don't know, (he breathed in, or at least was trying to), just awhile ago, it seemed like things were picking up, but now, (he shuddered), so many have died, Private Marks, now Colonel Thompson". Daniel nodded,"I know, it's hard, believe me, i've been there, i've seen and lost alot of friends,but, (he remembered his memory's of the day's with SG-1), right now the only thing we can do is move forward,Colonel Ellis isn't cold, he's just doing what he's trained, to get us all home alive".

Grand Ship, Tristan

Queen Henrietta's Ship.

As the ship was setting sail back to the capital, look outs upon the gantry began calling out, Julio was the first to respond, flying up the mast and looking where the spotter was pointing,"(No)", he kept gazing, obviously not liking what he saw."What is it Julio?", shouted Agnes, who was standing below, with her sword ready, he looked down and smiled,"What makes you believe anything is wrong, my Captain", she felt an irk on her head, and gripped her sword,"Don't play that game with me, just...huh?", she looked and saw he was gone, than.

"I do like to play games, but, right now isn't the time", he said, making Agnes nearly jump, she took a second and breathed, just soldering herself back from killing him,"What is the trouble Captain?", said another voice, everyone turned to see it was Henrietta, just comming out of her cabin,"Are we home yet?". Agnes took her hands from the hilt and bowed,"Not yet my lady,but, our look outs have spotted some,(she looked at Julio), have they not?". Julio smiled again, and bowed as well,"I am afraid so, from what i could tell, looking out over the horizon, there appears to be a mass of soldiers, right at our very border".

Everyone on the ship stopped, gasping, Henrietta was also shocked,"What?, (she looked down), why would there be so many massing like this, after all we have been through, to now do such an act", despite her being upset, Henrietta was far from letting it cloud her mind,"Captain, please send a message to our troops, have them ready as soon as possible". Agnes bowed,"Yes my lady, but, if i may point out, due to your orders, many of said soldiers have returned home to their families, amassing them now would take time", she gritted her teeth,"Perhaps,but, we must still take charge of this act, weather it is intentional or not, we must not caught unprepared".

Germania Border

Scorns of troops were lined up, each one with his armour and weapon at the ready, behind them, strange animals dorning armour were also ready, one after another, more and more troops bellowed in from the Capital, all with the intent of setting their attack on the neighbouring Kingdom of Tristania. Sitting upon a chair, gazing out over the mass, was a man, sitting back, sipping on tea,"I truly hope this is all worth it my friends", he said to a few other formally dressed men, obviously important figures,"It would look rather bad on us all if the information we were given was not, accurate".

Another man, with a regal authority, laughed,"Truly, but i do not expect he would lead us astray, after all, he helped us all after what happened not so long ago", the third figure remained silent, only gazing out over the railing, the other two saw him and say,"Mr.X, your acquaintance still has not made himself prev y to our sights, may i ask his where abouts?". Again, nothing,"Be quiet, after accomplishing so much, you would risk everything just for the sake of our benefactors".

"These names do not suit us, using mere words to describe our like, it sours in my mouth", said the second man, whose gut and look would turn away anyone,"Mr.Y, really, despite our country's presence here, we still hide our names". Mr. X looked back, and said nothing,"Really Mr.Y, do hold your tongue, being Mr.Z is not something i fancy as well, (he looked to a soldier behind them), tell the troops to ready, we will begin the attack at once!".

Lower Orbit, P3X-411

After filling into the small Jumper, it fly's out through the hanger bay doors and zooms down below,inside, our heros along with some marines sit and wait, Major Kim piloting,"Are you sure your okay with this, flying that is", said Daniel, who was seated next to him, anxious to take over, but the Major shook his head,"Sorry Doc, but right now i need something to concentrate", he said, Daniel swallowed and reply's,"Exactly why i think someone else should be flying".

Just behind Daniel and Kim, Kirshe was opposite Professor Osmond, who despite what had happened, was calm and collective,"Professor, what do you think will happen, when the others, (she hesitated), learn of what we know". He stopped stroking his beard and, stil looking around their new ride,"What happens , is something i cannot foresee, we have encountered many new wonders today, many new tales, and now,(he looks for a moment at Daniel), it would seem fate has thrown us into a new way".

Kirshe just sat there, staring at him, she was so struck by his words, that..., she didn't notice the little white mouse crawling back onto Osmonds shoulder, it squeaked a few times, and he frowned,"Really?, my, my, these lady soldiers,(some of the marines in the back heard him), they do not leave very much for the imagination, wearing pants, (he cried a little), how can one such as myself not know what panties they wear".

Really, it didn't occur to Osmond that he was speaking outloud!, not until he felt the killer intent from behind him, Daneil and Shun just kept staring straight, the Major saying,"He's a dead man, right", Daniel kept looking forward,"Yep". A few minutes later, as the Jumper cleared the clouds, you could almost tell from the sides, there were impressions of a face, obviously in pain, in side the jumper, a screen came up on the window,"Okay, this is new", said Kim. Daniel looked at the screen, trying to read the ancient writings,"Uh, i think we've stumbled across some kind of battle?".

Colbert came forward, he glanced at the screen, than say's,"Are you certain of this Daniel", Jackson pressed a few buttons and reply's,"I think so, if i remember right from the books i found, we're just within a mile from the border with the country i think is called Germania,(he looks at Colbert),but i thought from what heard there was a treaty". Colbert frowned and thought,"(He is right, why would an army appear now?)", as the Jumper continued, just a short distance away was what appeared to be a Sailing Ship.

Louise poked her head past Colbert's shoulder and smiled,"It's my sisters Ship!", she nearly cried, Saito tried to calm her down, only his sword had other ideas,"_She's at it again partner, not very dignified is she_", it laughed, some of the marines jumped, so did Daniel and Shun,"Did that sword just talk?", said Daniel, Saito gripped Derflinger,"Uh, yes...", Daniel blinked a few times and say's,"Okay". Shun looked at the ship they were just passing over, seeing that they were drawing alot of attention, given the fact they were flying in a vessel without sails didn't help much.

As the Jumper flew around, it centred upon the bow of the ship, just touching down, it was surrounded by armed guards, many of whome were female, leading by a serious looking orange haired woman, drew their swords and also muskets."Everyone be ready", she shouted, a second later, the back of the jumper slowly descended, revealing some familiar faces,"Agnes, please don't shoot!", it was Saito walking out first, than the others followed him, Agnes, seeing her friends, albeit surprised, smiled and lowered hers and the others weapons.

"Saito, Louise, Professor Osmond...", she kept looking over seeing more and more faces, than she looked at vessel now perched on Tristian's royal ship,"How is it you came here?, and what is this?",she said,"I believe i can answer that", a man walked out, wearing glasses and a smile,"My name is Daniel Jackson". He extended his hand, looking at it, Agnes was cautious,but, Saito poked around and smiled,"He is a friend of ours Agnes, really", she looked at Daniel again and returned the greeting,"Captain, who is it you are talking to?", said another voice.

Everyone turned to see a beautiful woman, carrying a royal look to her, Agnes didn't turn, only she kept her stance, ready in case were to happen,"Your majesty, please stay back, for your own safety". Henrietta didn't listen, as she kept coming closer, just now recognizing who was present,"Saito!", he waved, than she spotted someone else,"Louise!", the pink haired void wizard walked past everyone,"Sister!", both Louise and Henrietta's hugged.

As things settled down just for that moment, Osmond and Colbert walked out,"Your majesty", Henrietta looked over,"Headmaster Osmond, Proffessor Colbert, (she than noticed the odd ship), what is all of this?, and who are these people". Daniel smiled, noting how she forgot him, he stepped forward,"Your majesty is it?, i'm sorry for the intrusion,but, i think i can help sort this quicker, if you have a moment", the Queen wasn't sure if she could trust him,but a nodd from Osmond made short work of that doubt,"Please, um, Dr. Jackson is it?, come this way", Daniel nodded and followed Henrietta back into her cabin, with Agnes close behind, leaving instructions to her fellow musketeers not to keep their eye's off of the new faces.

Louise, Saito, Osmond and Daniel entered her cabin, along with Agnes, it would seem like forever as the minutes passed, outside, Kim was talking with Colbert about what was happening, as they were looking over the railing,"You really think that many are there?, i thought you said you guy's nailed down some kind of treaty?". Colbert took off his glasses, cleaning them he reply's,"As did i Major, however, it would seem most of the governments are still wary about the truce purposed by her majesty", just standing by the railing, admiring the soldiers and company, Julio smiled and walked forward,"You are right Professor, the truce was in place, but, we have just recently discovered otherwise, her majesty has only just now sent for her troops,but, with the short notice,(he frowned), it may appear more innocents may be harmed before we can put an end to this".

Trying to look past this guy's weird stares, Kim looked back over the railing, than began thinking to himself,"And who might you be, sir?", Julio said, breaking Shuns train of thought,"Huh?, oh, right, Major Kim, United States Air Force...", he wasn't sure about saying the whole thing about Earth just yet, hoping to not make things for precarious than they already were. This didn't affect Julio, who just kept his own composure and smiled,"Major is it, well, if you'll forgive the rudeness,but i have never met someone like you, or your troops before, (he stared at the P-90 slung in front of Shuns chest), or the weapons you carry?".

Just as Kim was about to try and end the conversation, the Headmaster, Henrietta, and everyone else walked out, Henrietta's face seem to say it all, as with Agnes, having to digest such details, might have even almost to much for them, Julio looked at them and say's,"Your Majesty?, Captain?, just what did you find out?". Henrietta's didn't answer, not right away, she took a moment, and looked at him, than Saito and Louise,"It's all true, we did not just imagine it?", Satio looked at her, and nodded.

Agnes was just the same, she looked at Julio, than Saito, and than the others, she looked at her Musketeers and motions them to lower their weapons,"Lower them, (she seemed upset), at once". Most of the women were perplexed, one spoke up,"Captain, are you sure?", she asked, Agnes didn't know anymore, only, that her faith in her friends were keeping her still, as was Henrietta's state,"Yes, please lower your weapons at once, all of you". The Musketeers did so, everyone was on pins and needles, wondering just what it was that was said in the cabin, Henrietta looked at Daniel,"Ever since i have witnessed Saito's Plumage at work, i suspected that there had to be more,but, (she looked at the Gandolf), this is all, so much".

Just as it seemed like things were settling down, a voice barked out,"Danger!, Dragons Knights approaching!", that snapped everyone out, most of the crew were quick to get back to their points, including Agnes and her own troops,"Julio, help with the cannons, i shall guard her Majesty". Julio nodded, while Saito looked at Louise,"Stay here, i'll help with the Cannons", Louise was still injured,so she didn't fight, only she stayed with Henrietta, who was being ushered back into her cabin by her guards. The Major looked up and noticed just above them, strange looking things he thought he'd see only in the movies, they dived right down and shot blast's of fire at the ship, just narrowly missing them.

He grunted, doging the blast and hitting the mast,"Shit", he looked up and bit his lip,readying his weapon,"Alright, we're not sitting this one out, Sergant, get out your weapons and let's make mince meat out of those things", the soldier smiled and did so,"Yes sir". Agnes was just than helping getting Louise and Henrietta below when she heard something, weapons fire, not from Cannon's or Musket's, no, this sound was repeating, over and over, as she looked back over her shoulder, her eye's widened.

As some of the Dragon Knights made their pass, the strange soldiers fired off their guns, while they were not great, it seemed that they were far more effective than muskets, even knocked some Dragons and their riders out of the sky. It seemed like Agnes wasn't the only one in awe, most of the crew were awe struck, seeing just how effective these new people's weapons were, pass after pass it seemed like they were making short work of the enemy, until finally the remaining enemy made a quick withdrawal.

Everyone assembled on the main deck, as Henrietta and Louise stood side by side, each supporting the other, whatever doubts the Queen had were gone, seeing just how they were saved by these new arrivals."Everyone, i have spoken with Dr. Jackson, as well Professor Osmond,(she breathed in), for so long we have celebrated the day of our Founders, for helping making our world and everything we know possible,however, today we have discovered a new truth, today we have found, our true family".

"Are you certain about this Daniel, (Kim said, both of them standing over by the railing beyond everyone else's ear range), we just unloaded a hell of a bomb already on them with what you said, now your asking me, to do something this big". Daniel crossed his arms and bit his lower lip,"Uh, sure, um, no, not really,but, (he looked at Henrietta), her Majesty took most of it, more or less better than i was hoping,but, she was in a bind, and if this works, we can end the conflict below, and well, kill two birds birds with one stone, (he coughed), pardon the pun".

Both the Major and Daniel spoke for a few more minutes before Kim gave up and went back into the jumper, Daniel went back over with the others, Henrietta was still talking,"Our country, our people face a terrible moment, more so than ever, with the Army massing at our border, it did not seem possible that we could avoid so much pain and suffering, that was,(she looked at Daniel), until our new friends,(she hesitated), no, i should say, our family made their presence aware, today, today is a day that none of us shall ever forget...", suddenly, everyone stopped looking at Henrietta, as they began to hear a mysterious noise, emanating from the clouds.

A loud, continuous noise, Agnes herself, who was still taking in what she learned, and listening to the Queens speech, began to wonder where the noise was coming from, everyone began looking everywhere, everywhere, except,"**By the Founders, LOOK!**". That was it, the very moment, almost every eye, every face, everyone, on both the ship, and below, enemy and ally alike, stopped dead in their tracks, Dragon Knights and approaching Griffin gasped, as they looked up into the clouds over head.

It seemed like a massive shadowed loomed over the clouds, and the scene below, as the great and damaged Daedalus** Class Ship Apollo descended** through, it's eminence size and very being seemed to freeze everything in it's place, no one said a word, as their very reality had just taken a total 180, even Henrietta herself, who was just finishing her speech, was almost left without words, but than, she felt her hand being squeezed, and saw it was Louise, smiling, and giving her strength. Still shocked, but determined, Henrietta breathed in again, and continued,"That today, we have been reunited with our **brothers and sisters from beyond the stars and heavens themselves".**

The Apollo slowly hovered just over Queen Henrietta's ship, dwarfing it in size, as it passed over head, it's presence seemed to dwell the fury in most of the attacking Soldiers hearts, most who was witness to this event, just could not look away, and those that did, ran for their lives, dropping their weapons and battle field behind, yes, it seemed like this day, would be a day to remember.

To be continued...

Disclaimer:

I do not in anyway own the rights to Familiar of Zero, or any of it's characters, i do NOT own the rights to SG-1 or any of it's characters, I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.

Authors Notes:

First off folks, i wanted to say a major thanks to the following writers, people who i owe so much to and know are heck of a lot better than me,lol:.

1 .Sigma-Del-Prisium

Alex Phoenix Wing

ParaDoxMuse

Wandering WordSmith.

These guy's, and gal, you helped me so much, and your support is always grateful, Thank you so Much again. There are alot of things i might have done wrong with this chapter, my writing isn't great, nor will it may ever be,but, that's that, i'm not looking to get great reviews for my work, just that i'm having fun doing this.

And i will continue doing so, i've had alot of fun doing this, i've made some new friends, and well, that's just it, i know there are writers out there who take this kind of stuff "way to seriously", but come on, this is a site where anyone who wants can write a fic of their own, such as having "Fun", not looking to make money or whatever.

The guy's and gals out there who tell me down, and have done so, i say to you,"Keep it coming", keep wasting your time and my'n, by writing your pointless reviews and posting them, i mean, if you don't like my work, go tell or write someone who cares!, yeah yeah, this line is wrong, i suck, i'm sure at one point the writers who tell down my work have had their own work suffer the same thing at some point, no one is perfect, including me.


End file.
